Monster
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Loki tenta de se souvenir comment tout cela avait commencé. Depuis quand est-ce que cette haine s'était installée en lui ? Alors que Loki souhaite en finir avec la vie, Odin décide de la punition de son fils et l'envoi en exil sur Midgard, sous la garde des Avengers. Thunderfrost. Dernier chapitre en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Marvel.

Pairing : Thunderfrost.

Attention : Ne tient pas compte du mythe (ou très peu).

Je tiens à dire que je publie aujourd'hui parce que Sad-idette m'a fait un odieux chantage ! Si je publie pas, elle publie pas le prochain chapitre de sa fic «Love in the shadow» (ouai, comme ça t'es obligé d'aller plus vite 8D)

OoO

Loki tenta de se souvenir comment tout cela avait commencé. Depuis quand est-ce que cette haine s'était installée en lui ? Il se souvenait de son enfance, heureuse, avec son frère, des histoires de leur père, des câlins de leur mère. Leurs parents. Cette notion lui était étrangement lointaine, comme si cette noirceur avait toujours été en lui.

Jusqu'à leurs 1500 premières années, ils avaient été très proches. Ils étaient toujours en compétition, souvent pour un rien, ou plutôt, pour tout ou n'importe quoi. Une fois ça avait été pour celui qui mange le plus, ou le plus vite. Une autre fois ça avait été une course, celui qui irait le plus vite. Thor étant plus vieux, plus grand et plus robuste que lui, il gagnait quasiment à chaque fois. Puis le premier millénaire de son frère était arrivé, et tout avait changé. Tout avait changé car Thor subissait désormais un entraînement digne d'un spartiate. Loki était toujours resté avec son frère avant cela. Il était son meilleur ami, le seul.

Il s'était sentit si seul, et si triste quand son grand frère était partit. Il se souvenait qu'il avait voulu voir Thor, mais les gardes l'en avaient empêché. Il avait longuement boudé dans les bras de sa mère, mais Odin, leur père, l'avait réprimandé qu'un Prince d'Asgard ne devait pas se conduire comme cela. Mais Loki était encore trop jeune de 400 ans pour son entraînement aux armes, mais en enfant qu'il était, il s'était simplement dit qu'il allait devoir ruser pour échapper aux gardes. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait découvert la section «magie» de la bibliothèque. Pendant 100 années il avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour apprendre des sorts rudimentaires, puis il était finalement arrivé à créer des illusions. Après, il avait réfléchis à ce qu'il pourrait faire apparaître pour détourner l'attention des gardes.

Un Jotün. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait ! Il fit quelques recherches pour en savoir l'apparence exacte, malgré sa peur de cette race, qui, racontaient les courtisanes, mangeaient les petits enfants refusant de dormir la nuit.

L'illusion fonctionna parfaitement. Ainsi, tandis que les gardes pourchassaient le faux monstre bleu, Loki courrait rejoindre son grand frère. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des décennies, et avait même raté son anniversaire, à cause de la fatigue engendré par son entraînement. Dès qu'il vit Thor, le jeune prince aux cheveux de jais cria le prénom de son grand frère, et lui sauter dessus. Le blond se retourna in extrémisme en reconnaissant la voix de son petit frère, et le réceptionna dans ses bras. Il avait l'air sincèrement heureux de le voir, mais un éclat dans son regard inquiéta le plus jeune. C'est là qu'il aperçut les quatre autres jeunes qui étaient derrière lui, deux garçons et une fille, de l'âge de son frère, et un autre homme, plus âgé.

«Loki !» Le prince blond serra fort dans ses bras son jeune frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! Comment est-ce que tu es entré ?

-Je-

-LOKI !»

La voix courroucé de leur père raisonna dans la salle d'entraînement. Le jeune garçon se mit derrière son frère, effrayé par la colère qui émanait de son père. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle, tandis que tout le monde tournait la tête vers eux. Thor s'écarta, envoyant un regard mauvais au jeune brun.

«Merci Loki.» Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. «Tu viens de m'humilier devant tous les guerriers d'Asgard !»

Loki sentit son coeur chavirer à cette vue. Son frère lui en voulait, il était en colère contre lui. Il baissa vivement les yeux et suivit docilement son père sans un mot.

Il se souvenait qu'il avait été sévèrement puni pour avoir mis en branle bas de combat la cité. Il avait été enfermé pendant deux mois, privé de tout. Frigga, sa mère, s'était opposé à une sanction plus sévère, arguant que ce n'était qu'un enfant qui avait eu envie de voir son frère.

Ce jour, Odin avait enfin trouvé le talent de son second fils : la magie. Après tout, quel enfant de son âge pouvait se vanter d'avoir mis en émeute Asgard grâce à une illusion ? Une illusion certes imparfaite, mais convaincante. Malgré sa colère, il avait été impressionné par le jeune garçon.

C'est ainsi qu'il partit directement après sa punition en entraînement sur Vanheim. Loki avait pris ça pour une punition encore plus grande que son enfermement, car cette fois il était séparé de tout ce qu'il chérissait, et pendant plusieurs centaines d'années.

En fait, c'était à partir de leur première séparation que tout avait été cassé. Thor s'était entraîné physiquement, au soleil, sa peau devenant dorée, tandis que lui travaillait dur, à apprendre des sorts, les sciences des différents mondes, à l'ombre des bibliothèques et autres salles de classe. Doué, Loki avait finit son cursus en avance sur les autres, ne prenant que 800 ans pour des études de 1000 ans.

Quand il était revenu, conquérant à Asgard, fier de ses connaissances, il avait vite déchanté. Tandis qu'il apprenait, son frère Thor avait déjà connu ses premiers faits d'armes. Sa première guerre, contre il ne savait plus quelle race menaçant la paix des neuf royaumes. Tout le monde n'avait plus d'yeux que pour le Prince Héritier.

Prince Héritier.

Loki n'avait même pas été prévenu du nouveau statut de son frère, ni par ses parents, et encore moins par le concerné. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'avait même pas été le voir de toute la soirée, la passant à manger et à boire avec ses amis. Il était resté dans son coin, faisant quelques tours aux serviteurs qui le regardaient de travers. Il avait résisté à sa fatigue - il revenait tout juste de son voyage, et sa frêle constitution physique ne l'avait pas aidé à supporter le trajet- afin de pouvoir parler avec son frère. 900 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Il était étrangement ému; Thor avait énormément changé. Son corps d'enfant avait laissé place à celui d'un jeune homme aux muscles épais, parfaitement dessinés. Il arborait d'ailleurs Mjölnir, son marteau qui l'avait aidé à gagner la guerre.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut presque plus personne, Loki s'approcha enfin de son frère, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Non seulement il fallut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour que son frère se tourne vers lui, mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne le reconnut même pas. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'était détourné et enfuit grâce au peu d'amour propre qu'il avait encore pour s'enfermer dans son ancienne chambre. Il était alors âgé de 2400 ans, et il était juste un adolescent.

Le mal entendu avait été dissipé une semaine après, lors d'une rixe entre son frère et un guerrier complètement saoul. Il avait terrassé l'homme de deux fois son âge, et au moins quatre fois son poids, grâce une illusion d'abord, le grand balourd avait foncé dedans comme un chien sur son os, puis il l'avait fait dessoûler en lui envoyant une vague d'eau glacée. À ce moment là, le grand blond l'avait approché, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, prenant sa main pour un baise-main et une oeillade sensuelle.

Il devait rêver, c'était forcément ça !

«Hm... Merci de ton aide, mais je n'en avais guère besoin ! Qui es tu donc, charmante créature ?»

D'accord. Il était frêle. Certes, il avait les cheveux longs, mais à ce point là ?

Blessé à nouveau dans son amour propre, Loki darda sur lui son regard d'émeraude, troublant profondément le jeune homme blond en face de lui.

«Ton frère. Crétin.»

Il s'était détourné de nouveau, puis partit, sa dignité enfin retrouvée, et son frère humilié.

Évidemment, ses amis avaient fait croire à son état d'ébriété -ce qui n'était pas totalement faux-, et Thor avait fait dès le lendemain matin quérir son frère pour lui parler. Quand il était arrivé, le blond eut la surprise de constater que la longueur des cheveux du brun avait largement... Diminué. Loki avait en effet très mal digéré la confusion de son sexe avec celui d'une femme et s'était presque immédiatement séparé de sa longue chevelure, la coupant magiquement.

«Loki ! Tes cheveux...

- Alors comme ça tu me reconnais maintenant ? Quel honneur que le grand Thor daigne reconnaître son petit frère.» Fit-il avec une ironie non dissimulé. «Oh ça ?» Il toucha ses cheveux désormais courts. «Ca t'évitera de me confondre avec une femme.

- Je suis tellement désolé, tu as tellement changé, cela fait tellement de temps que je ne t'avais vu... Je ne t'ai pas reconnu...»

En voyant le regard implorant du grand blond, Loki soupira longuement. Il aimait tellement son frère, malgré tout le temps qui avait passé. Il lui avait bien évidemment pardonné.

Leur relation s'était améliorée, ils s'étaient rapprochés, et les amis de Thor l'avaient accepté dans leur petit groupe, toléré dans leurs escapades, les sauvant parfois sans jamais être remercié toutefois. Après tout, il n'était que le petit frère de Thor, le second prince.

Il avait toujours été traité différemment. Cela avait été ainsi jusqu'au couronnement raté de son frère. Les enfants qu'il avait pu avoir avait été dit monstrueux par les courtisans, et de fait, écarté de la vie de palais où lui était consigné, et il avait découvert ses véritables origines, compris pourquoi il ne ressemblait en rien à sa famille. Sa haine s'était enflammée, elle avait pris entièrement possession de son être. Jamais il n'aurait pu être l'égal de son frère, jamais il ne pourrait contenter son père. Parce qu'il se dégoutait. Parce que lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir, il voyait sa peau bleu, ses yeux rouges, il voyait la créature qu'on lui avait appris à haïr. Un Jotün. Il avait alors tué Laufey, son géniteur, et tenté de détruire sa race. Il voulait effacer toute trace de sa monstruosité, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que tout cela avait été vain. Il resterait Loki Laufeyson. Il resterait un monstre. Seule sa mort pouvait mettre fin à cela.

Alors, quand Thor et Odin lui tendait la main, il avait lâché le sceptre, et était tombé dans le vide. Il était tombé pendant ce qui lui avait paru être une éternité. Peut être était-ce sa punition pour être né monstre ?

L'atterrissage fut rude. Le monde était glacé, plongé dans les ténèbres. Les chitauris l'avaient récupéré. Il avait eut deux solutions proposés : Mourir ici, torturé puis tué. Ou bien les aider à conquérir Midgard. Pour lui, la seconde proposition était tout bénéfice, attirer l'attention de son frère, le revoir une dernière fois, puis s'arranger pour mourir de sa main.

Bien sur, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Les chitauris avaient bien sur perdu, ça c'était normal, les Avengers avaient gagné, mais Thor l'avait épargné. Il attendait maintenant que son frère le renvoie sur Asgard où Odin déciderait de son sort. Jusque là, il était coincé sur cette fichu planète qui avait réussi là où il avait échoué pendant des siècles : faire grandir son idiot de frère. Il était maintenu dans une cellule du SHIELD, muselé comme un animal, avec l'impossibilité de pratiquer la magie. Pourquoi faire de toute façon ? Que ferait-il ? Où irait-il ? Il était un ennemi des neufs royaumes, Odin le ferait très certainement exécuté. La seule chose qui le maintenait en vie, c'était sa haine. Il n'était plus que haine et colère.

«Loki.»

Un homme se plaça devant lui, derrière la cage qui l'abritait. C'était le scientifique se transformant en cette monstruosité verte. Bruce Banner. Il releva simplement la tête, la bouche entravée par le métal l'empêchant de jeter des sorts. Il lança un regard à l'homme qui semblait vouloir dire «Dis vite ce que tu as à dire, misérable mortel.» Il sembla comprendre car ne s'embarrassa pas de futilité sur le beau temps.

«Quelle est ta véritable apparence ?»

Alors Thor leur avait parlé de ça ? Non content de ne pas l'avoir tué, il dévoilait sa nature devant ces... Humains. Il observa l'homme devant lui, sondant les prunelles marrons pour savoir dans quel but il voulait savoir à quoi il ressemblait vraiment. Il ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions. Oui, Loki avait toujours eu ce don de lire dans les personnes en face de lui, et ce Banner était honnête. Alors doucement, il se concentra pour redevenir le monstre qu'il était réellement, sa peau pâle comme un rayon de lune devenant bleuté, ses yeux d'émeraude tournant au rouge rubis, et des lignes tribales apparaissant sur sa peau. Il avait instinctivement baissé le regard, ne voulant pas que l'autre puisse voir ses yeux rouges.

«Loki...»

Il releva les yeux vers ceux bruns de son «interlocuteur».

«Tu as peur.»

...

Quoi ?

«Tu ne hais pas l'humanité, ou ton frère, ou Asgard. C'est toi même que tu hais.»

Loki sentit son coeur se figer. Comment cet humain avait il pu lire si facilement en lui ? Lui, le Dieu des mensonges et des tromperies ! Son regard se baissa à nouveau, incapable de soutenir le regard presque compatissant de l'autre sans qu'il ne se remplisse de larmes trop longtemps contenues.

«Je le sais, parce que j'ai ressentit la même chose. Moi aussi je suis en colère, je le suis tout le temps, contre tout le monde, mais surtout contre moi, parce que j'ai peur de cette chose qui est en moi. Hulk.»

Un frisson prit le Jotün. Lui aussi avait peur de cette chose verte qui l'avait si facilement mis au tapis, comme un chiffon duquel on veut enlever la poussière.

«Thor nous a dis comment les Asgardiens considèrent les Jotüns, comme des monstres à abattre... Tu te considère comme un monstre, n'est-ce pas ?»

Loki ne put retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue. Il ne se considérait pas comme un monstre, il était un monstre. Un sanglot faillit lui échapper, heureusement, sa muselière de fer empêchait le moindre son de passer. Comment son frère avait il osé parler de CA à ces mortels ?! C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait cacher à tout prix. Si même eux étaient au courant, alors tout Asgard devait savoir pour son sang.

Banner eut soudain pitié pour la créature qui se trouvait devant lui. C'était pourtant Loki, ennemi public numéro 1, qui pleurait comme un enfant maltraité, dans l'incapacité d'exprimer tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Malgré la guerre contre laquelle ils avaient fait face, Bruce avait très vite vu clair dans le jeu du Dieu des mensonges. Toute cette guerre était un mensonge. Il ne connaissait pas bien Thor, mais il avait déjà constaté que le Dieu était plus axé sur les muscles que sur la réflexion. Autant dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'état de faiblesse de son «frère».

Lorsque le Dieu des mensonges avait été enfermé, lorsqu'il avait parlé de la cage dans laquelle il avait été enfermé, il avait compris qu'il y avait un malaise. Loki se considérait comme un monstre, c'était une certitude. Puis le court combat qui l'avait opposé au Jotün avait confirmé tous ses soupçons. Certes il ne contrôlait pas Hulk, mais dans cette situation, il était comme en symbiose avec l'autre, et avait remarqué cette petite lueur dans les yeux verts. Il avait peur de lui-même, et du monstre qu'il était, et de tous les pouvoirs qui pouvaient accompagner sa condition.

À partir de là, Bruce avait fait quelques recherches sur la race des Jotüns, car puisque la mythologie parlait de Thor, d'Odin et du Bifrost, alors forcément, il devait bien y avoir quelques livres sur les géants des glaces ! Alors il avait lu, découvert énormément de chose. Si Loki avait voulu conquérir la planète, il l'aurait fait. Il ne s'était pas servi de sa magie contre eux, ou si peu, juste assez pour déclencher leur fureur. S'il avait voulu les éliminer, il aurait eu bien des occasions. Il aurait pu faire geler sa prison de verre pour la détruire d'une simple pichenette, il aurait pu les poignarder de lames de glace, et tellement d'autres choses.

Il en était arrivé à une déduction toute simple : Loki était inoffensif et suicidaire. Il en avait déjà parlé à Natasha et Clint. Ils avaient été tous les deux en véritable contact avec le Dieu, et malgré leur différent avec lui, ils avaient été d'accord avec le scientifique sur ses théories, même s'ils rechignaient à l'admettre.

La Russe avait discuté avec Loki pendant sa courte période de détention par le SHIELD. Certes au final, il les avait complètement dupés et avait semé la discorde entre eux, mais il avait tellement appuyé sur la monstruosité qui se trouvait en chacun d'eux, que maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il se cachait derrière ces insultes, ces mots qui faisaient mal, comme pour soustraire à la vue des autres sa propre nature.

Clint quant à lui avait aussi passé un moment sous le contrôle du Jotün. Il était conscient, mais ne pouvait désobéir, échapper à l'étreinte mental de Loki. Alors il avait observé, laissant cette influence agir à sa place. Le brun n'avait pas agit comme un malade mégalomane en manque de pouvoir comme l'aurait fait un «vrai» Super Méchant. Il était resté calme, toujours assis, comme en attente de la mort. Il ne savait pas à quel point il pensait vrai à ce moment là.

Banner poussa un soupir lourd. Il n'en avait parlé qu'aux deux assassins, car il les savait tout deux discrets, il savait qu'ils ne diraient rien. Et surtout par à Stark, cet homme aurait pu venir jusqu'à la cellule de Loki pour se moquer un peu plus de lui.

OoO

Bruce sortit quelques instants après de la salle, ayant attendu que les sanglots du brun se calment. Il savait en lui même que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le laisser retourner à Asgard. Il arriverait bien à se suicider, et son but était de mourir. Il devait prévenir Thor maintenant que tous ses doutes étaient vérifiés.

Certes, ce n'était pas normal de se conduire ainsi envers un ennemi comme Loki, qui avait quand même au final essayé d'asservir l'humanité, ou du moins, aider une autre race à le faire. Il se revoyait un peu en l'Asgardien, et ce même s'ils n'avaient pas choisis le même chemin. Loki ressemblait à un enfant trop vite grandi, encore égoïste, et qui réclamait de l'attention, quelque soit la bêtise qu'il faisait.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il trouva Thor pour lui expliquer la situation. Le Dieu du tonnerre fut mortifié des conclusions du scientifique, mais il devait emmener son frère pour qu'il soit juger pour ses actes. Il assura cependant à Bruce qu'il s'occuperait de faire en sorte qu'il est une défense solide pour éviter une sanction trop dure.

OoO

Thor expliqua à son tour la situation à son père dès son retour à Asgard, ainsi qu'au reste du Conseil, qui devait décider avec le Roi de la punition infligée au second Prince. Il surveillait attentivement celui qu'il considérait encore comme son petit frère, même s'il n'avait tenu ce rôle là que trop peu dans leur vie. Loki était toujours celui qui s'occupait de lui quand il avait des ennuies, quand il était saoul, quand il ne savait pas quoi faire, ou quand il oubliait de faire les taches qui lui étaient attribuées. C'était à lui aujourd'hui de s'occuper de lui. Dès que la sanction serait prononcée, il se porterait garant de lui, et ferait en sorte qu'il retrouve goût à la vie.

«Loki... Ta sentence va être prononcée...» Murmura doucement Thor à l'oreille de son petit frère, caressant son beau visage muselé pour le réveiller.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se leva docilement. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était détenu ici, le temps que le Conseil et Odin délibèrent. Il espérait que la sanction serait la mort, enfin. Cette vie de mensonge le fatiguait, il était fatigué de vivre.

«Loki Odinson.» Commença Odin, faisant grincer des dents le jeune Dieu. «Second Prince d'Asgard, mon fils. Tu es accusé de trahison envers Asgard, de tentative de génocide, d'attaque sur Midgard avec une race ennemi. Nous avons longuement discuté sur ton cas. Nous avons décider...»

Loki ferma les yeux, prêt à attendre l'annonce de son exécution. 'Pitié, faites que ça aille vite' pensa-t-il seulement..

«...De t'exiler sur Midgard.»

Thor écarquilla les yeux, tout aussi surpris que son frère. Il tourna les yeux vers lui pour découvrir son visage se décomposer. S'il n'avait pas été muselé, il aurait sûrement crié sa rage, il le voyait dans son regard, pourtant si difficile à déchiffrer normalement.

«Le bannissement de Thor a été plus que bénéfique pour lui. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi. Tu seras sous la garde de ton frère. Et de ce groupe appelé les Avengers. Cette sanction est accompagné d'une limitation de tes pouvoirs.» À ce moment, deux bracelets vinrent entourer les poignets du brun, la muselière de fer tombant. «La sanction prend effet maintenant.»

Une lumière entoura les deux Princes qui disparurent.

«Bonne chance à vous deux, mes fils.»

À suivre...

Premier chapitre fini ^o^ J'espère que vous avez apprécié en tout cas, je sais que c'est un thème assez récurrent dans les fanfictions, Loki qui est envoyé chez les Avengers pour sa repentance, mais vu qu'on est jamais satisfait que par soit même, j'écris ma propre version et j'espère que vous me suivrez dans cette aventure !

À la prochaine ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews surtout ! Ca fait plaisir et sans je garantie pas la sortie du chapitre suivant x)

Sedinett


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Marvel.

Pairing : Thunderfrost.

Merci à vous pour vos reviews tout d'abord, ça me fait plaisir, et merci aux personnes qui suivent, mais laissez un petit commentaire de temps en temps, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça prends pas longtemps :P Je me suis bien marrée pour certaine (n'est-ce pas Sad-idette ? xDD), et enfin j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

OoO

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que la ville avait été attaquée par Loki et les Chitauris, et doucement, la ville renaissait. Après avoir estimé les dégâts à plusieurs milliards de dollars de dégâts, la reconstruction et le nettoyage des rues commençaient.

Cette capacité qu'avait l'humain de s'unir dans le malheur avait toujours impressionné malgré lui Tony. Lui, le génie, milliardaire, play-boy et philanthrope, impressionné par cette ville grouillante de vie après sa destruction. Heureusement qu'il était là pour aider, son armure et lui ! Et heureusement que Pepper était là pour s'occuper de toute la paperasse sur les dégâts fait à sa tour, pensa-t-il dans un petit coin de sa tête. Penser à l'inviter à dîner dans les prochains jours.

Tout le monde s'était mis au travail pour aider à la reconstruction, sans exception, même Banner. Steeve avait été le premier à se proposer, ne supportant pas de rester sans rien faire tandis que des gens étaient dehors entrain de travailler. Il avait été accueillis comme un héros parmi les ouvriers, et aidaient grandement grâce à sa force physique hors du commun. Banner en tant que scientifique aidait à la décontamination de tout site qui aurait pu être en contact avec des produits chimiques, n'ayant aucunement peur de se faire empoisonner. Hulk veillait.

Natasha et Clint aidait avec leurs moyens au nettoyage des rues, avant d'être renvoyés en mission secrète, après tout ils étaient sous contrat, et étaient obligés de répondre aux ordres de leurs supérieurs.

Il ne manquait plus que Thor. Thor qui était reparti avec son frère pour Asgard où il devait être jugé pour ses crimes. Sa tour garderait sûrement longtemps les stigmates de son attaque. La première chose qu'il avait fait une fois qu'il avait été opérationnelle était d'enlever ce satané mécanisme du haut de sa maison.

Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque les deux Dieux furent déposés par un rayon lumineux tout juste sur sa terrasse. Seigneur ! Il pleuvait des Dieux nordiques !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Tony avait revêtu son armure, tenant en joug le brun.

«Homme de métal !» S'exclama Thor, un sourire aux lèvres. «Vous pouvez baisser votre garde, Loki est inoffensif !» Le jeune homme à ses côtés ne sembla pas d'accord aux vues du son grinçant qu'il venait d'émettre. «Notre père et le conseil a décidé de l'envoyer ici sous notre surveillance. Ses pouvoirs sont limités par ces bracelets.» Il prit le poignet de son frère qui le laissa faire avec réticence, et montra l'artefact à Stark. «Donc nous resterons ici jusqu'à nouvel ord-

- A-Attends. QUOI ?! Loki va rester ici ? Dans MA tour ? Ah non, il a fait bien assez de dégât comme ça !

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, misérable humain, Odin en a décidé ainsi. Tu devrais être honoré de voir que je vais... Vivre... Ici.» Fit Loki d'une voix hautaine, malgré un air franchement dépité.

- Loki...» Prévint Thor en pinçant son jeune frère.

- Aie ! Idiot va !»

Tony fit enlever son armure, et observa les deux frères. Habillé de simples vêtements en cuir, Loki faisait terriblement plus frêle que lors de leur combat, et quand il l'entendait parler, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être en face de la même personne. Mais il devait être prudent, car malgré les apparences, il restait celui qui avait fait détruire cette ville.

«Donc si je comprends bien, ton père, le roi d'Asgard, a décidé de... Bannir ?, Loki dans ma tour ?

- En fait il n'a pas précisé exactement où, mais il doit être sous la garde des Avengers. Je sais que le SHIELD serait mieux, mais je doute qu'ils veuillent vraiment de Loki après avoir détruit leur vaisseau...

- Parce que ma tour c'est mieux ?

- Il n'y a pas plein d'agent du SHIELD à chaque porte, donc oui ? De toute façon, c'est père qui a choisi notre destination, nous resterons donc ici.»

Dire que la journée avait si bien commencé. Le soleil était là, de rares nuages passaient, les oiseaux chantaient, mais les Dieux tombaient du ciel. Halleluia.

OoO

Fury sentit son coeur défaillir. Oh oui, il avait bien failli avoir une attaque.

Loki était de retour et allait crécher chez Stark, sous la surveillance des Avengers. D'accord, sa puissance magique était plus que réduite, mais mince, il avait provoqué la mort de centaines de personnes, et il avait tué Coulson, son meilleur agent, et une des rares personnes qui avait sa confiance, un ami même.

Thor leur avait expliqué la raison de leur présence ici. Odin agissait toujours dans un but précis, et ici le but était la repentance de son frère, qu'il s'améliore, et qu'il abandonne sa haine. Le Dieu blond avait juré qu'il surveillerait Loki, qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de répréhensible, surtout sans ses pouvoirs.

C'était bien définitif, Loki emménageait chez Tony.

OoO

Stark leur avait attribué une chambre à tous les deux. Il était hors de question que Loki dorme seul la nuit, même si JARVIS veillait, ce n'était pas une raison, aussi Thor dormirait avec son frère, ce qui n'avait pas été pour lui déplaire.

Loki n'aurait rien dit non plus, s'il n'avait pas découvert immédiatement qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit, certes un grand lit, mais un seul et unique lit.

«Je ne dors pas avec Thor.

- Allons mon frère, on le faisait bien quand on était petit...

- Ne parles pas de notre enfance devant cet étranger !

- ...Il venait toujours dans mon lit après un cauchemar ou pendant un orage...» Continua le blond en souriant, ne tenant pas compte de la remarque de son frère, faisant plus rire Tony qui écoutait avec attention. «N'aie pas honte Loki ! Tous les enfants font ça ! Et ça me faisait plaisir, c'est mon rôle de grand frère de te protéger !»

Tony éclata de rire en constatant que le Dieu des malices et des mensonges boudait comme un enfant vexé. Finalement cette cohabitation allait être plus amusante que prévue.

«De toute façon, je m'en fiche.» Conclut Loki en tournant la tête, comme désintéressé, retrouvant son masque habituel où rien ne se lisait sur son visage.

Thor soupira en voyant le brun se refermer. Il serra son épaule dans sa main et le poussa doucement dans la chambre. Elle était petite, le lit deux places trônaient au milieu, et sur le côté se trouvait un dressing et un peu plus à droite une porte menant sur une salle de bain. Loki renifla bruyamment, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il maudissait son p- Odin de l'avoir envoyé sur cette planète, sous la garde de ces personnes qui l'exécraient surement plus que tout. Peut être que eux le tueraient après tout. S'il titillait assez les deux assassins, l'homme qu'il avait contrôlé, et la rousse, peut être qu'ils finiraient le travail ? C'était leur job après tout, ils excellaient là dedans.

«Normalement Fury a prévenu les autres de votre... Situation.» Commença Stark. «Mais je doute qu'ils apprécient tout de même ta présence ici, corne de bouc.» Loki lui envoya un regard noir. «Tu devrais te faire discret.

- Je ne comptais pas m'exhiber comme vous vous complaisez à le faire.» Rétorqua l'homme d'une voix neutre.

Stark ne put s'empêcher de penser que Loki adorait se montrer au summum de sa puissance. Il était une diva, pire que lui même !

Au bout de quelques instants dans un silence quasi total, Tony laissa ses invités surprises dans leur nouvel appartement. Les autres Avengers n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Dès qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle de l'arrivé de Loki, ils avaient tous abandonné ce qu'ils faisaient pour venir voir ça de leur propre yeux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la tour Stark, Tony sirotait un verre de whisky tandis que Thor buvait tranquillement une bière, tous les deux assis à une table, sans trace de Loki nul part.

«Ah ! Mes amis !» S'exclama Thor, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se levant pour les étreindre tous un par un. «Je suis heureux de vous revoir en si bonne forme !

- Thor.» Fit Natasha nerveuse. «Où est...

- Loki ?» Compléta le grand blond avec un petit sourire compréhensif. «Il est dans notre chambre, il se lave !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, JARVIS le surveille.

- Quoi ? Tu surveilles mon frère même sous la douche ami Tony ?

- Hein ? Non pas moi, JARVIS !

- Il vient d'en sortir, Monsieur.» Dit la voix désincarnée.

Les Avengers se détendirent légèrement. Il était surveillé, c'était au moins ça.

«Tony, je t'interdis de faire surveiller mon frère de la sorte ! Il a tout de même le droit à un peu d'intimité !

- Oh c'est bon ! Et puis c'est JARVIS qui surveille, je ne regarderai pas ces vidéos de surveillance si ça te rassure !

- Même ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !»

De son côté, Loki pouvait entendre la voix de son frère faire une esclandre. Oh il s'en fichait qu'on le voit nu, il n'était pas pudique, et puis il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir de toute façon. Il était mince, sec, pâle, et sa musculature n'était pas aussi développé que celle de son frère, elle était même tout le contraire, plutôt fine.

Il attrapa une serviette et entreprit de frotter ses cheveux pour les sécher. En temps normal il aurait utilisé sa magie, mais il préférait l'économiser, il était trop limité pour l'utiliser dans ce cas là !

«Monsieur, vous pouvez vous sécher les cheveux avec un appareil crée spécialement pour, regardez sur votre gauche.»

Loki sursauta et se retourna sur lui même en entendant la voix. Il détestait être surpris. Généralement, c'était lui qu'on ne voyait jamais arrivé, or là, il n'y avait absolument personne.

«Qui est là ?

- Je suis JARVIS, l'intelligence artificiel de la tour Stark. Si je puis me permettre, vous prendrez moins de temps à vous sécher les cheveux avec le sèche-cheveux qu'avec une serviette.»

Loki regarda alors à sa gauche pour voir un drôle d'appareil, de la forme des armes qu'utilisaient les terriens pour se battre. Drôle d'objet, les humains avaient décidément des idées bizarres. Finalement, lorsqu'il arriva à faire fonctionner l'engin, il trouva cela plutôt utile. Cela projetait un air froid, ou chaud selon les convenances, que l'on dirigeait sur les cheveux et qui les faisait sécher. Très pratique en effet.

Par contre ce qui était moins pratique, c'était que lorsqu'il avait posé le sèche cheveux sur le rebords de la baignoire, l'objet était tombé dans l'eau restant de son bain, faisant sauter les plombs de la tour. Et comme de bien entendu, les Avengers s'étaient précipités pour voir ce que préparait encore le Jotün, et l'avait trouvé dans la salle de bain, avec une simple serviette sur les hanches, les cheveux encore humide lui tombant sur le visage et les épaules.

«On ne vous a jamais appris la politesse quand vous étiez enfants ?» Lança Loki en dardant sur eux son regard d'émeraude, les regardant avec délectation rougir.. «Vous voyez bien que je suis quasi-nu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?!» Répliqua Steve, ne s'embarrassant pas de savoir s'il était habillé ou non.

- Je n'ai rien fait. C'est cette chose... Cet objet soufflant de l'air !

- Un sèche-cheveux, monsieur.» Intervint JARVIS.

- Oui c'est cela. C'est ce sèche-cheveux ! Il est tombé dans l'eau et vos lumières se sont éteintes.»

Forcément, il n'y avait pas d'électricité à Asgard, il ne pouvait décemment pas savoir que l'objet allait court-circuiter le courant ! Il rit doucement, de façon sardonique en regardant le groupe des Avengers, qui se trouvaient maintenant bien bête.

«Pouvez vous sortir maintenant, que je puisse m'habiller ?

- Hey mais attends !» S'exclama Tony en se rapprochant du Dieu des malices. Il prit une mèche de cheveux noirs entre ses doigts. «Mais tu frisottes ! (1)

- Qu-Quoi ? Je ne frisotte pas, mortel !

- Mais si, regardez ça, il frisouille !

- Arrêtes donc de dire ça et sortez d'ici !»

Loki les mit dehors en leur donnant presque des coups de pieds au derrière, et ferma brutalement la porte de la chambre. Saleté de mortels ! Ils étaient vraiment... Rha ! Il ne trouvait pas de qualitatif qui allait à cette race.

«Ne vous moquez de mon frère, c'est méchant !» Fit Thor en boudant légèrement. Il détestait qu'on s'en prenne à son petit frère, c'était son privilège de grand frère après tout, non ?

-Allons, c'est juste pour rire ! Mais j'avoue que maintenant je le vois vraiment autrement que le cinglé qui nous a attaqué !» Rit Tony.

-Un super méchant qui frisotte... S'en serait presque mignon...» Ironisa Clint.

-C'est vrai que mon frère met toujours sur ses cheveux une sorte de produit pour les tenir plaqué en arrière...» Précisa Thor en passant une main dans ces cheveux. «Enfin, le premier contact a plutôt été bon, non ?»

Tout le monde acquiesça. C'est sur que comme premier contact, il y avait pire.

OoO

En définitive, tout le monde resta à la tour ce soir là, plus pour surveiller Loki que par réel attachement à Tony, celui-ci avait d'ailleurs fait savoir que ce n'était pas très gentil. Thor entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. Celui-ci était assit sur le lit, entrain de retirer ses vêtements.

«Tu as remis tes vêtements, Loki ?

- Je n'allais pas rester nu. Idiot. Nous n'avons pas de change.»

Thor mima un 'oh' avec sa bouche, puis se gratta bêtement l'arrière du crâne, il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Il alla de suite quérir quelques vêtements auprès de ses amis super-héros qui firent la moue en entendant sa requête. Ah ces Dieux, ils ne pensaient vraiment à rien ! Tony donna tout de même au blond deux tenus pour la nuit, lui promettant qu'ils iraient dès le lendemain acheter des vêtements pour lui et son frère. Sortir Loki allait par contre être difficile. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les humains. Heureusement, rares était ceux qui connaissaient son visage et même son prénom, le SHIELD avait fait le nécessaire à la demande de Thor, après tout il en allait de leur relation avec Asgard, car malgré tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire, Loki restait un prince.

«Loki ! J'ai ramené des vêtements !»

Le blond du tonnerre s'arrêta au pas de la porte en constatant que son frère s'était glissé sous les draps complètement nu. Il rougit légèrement. Il n'avait plus vu son frère nu depuis... Au moins deux millénaires, depuis leur enfance en somme. Quoique la il ne voyait rien du tout, juste le drap qui laissait apercevoir les courbes de son corps... Il fut pris d'un nouveau rougissement en relevant brusquement les yeux qui parcouraient le corps alanguis.

«T-Tu ne veux pas mettre de vêtement de nuit ?

- Non, je dors nu.»

Sans autre sommation, Loki ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. Il s'était mis du côté droit du lit, laissant le côté gauche à Thor. Celui-ci allait vraiment avoir du mal à dormir cette nuit... Il se déshabilla, mis le short prêté par Tony et souleva les draps pour prendre place dans le lit une fois la lumière éteinte.

L'odeur de la peau parfumé de son frère remontant jusqu'à lui. C'était à cause de ce que les Migardiens appelaient «gel douche». Jane lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait un nombre incalculable de senteurs différentes. N'empêche que tout de suite, cette douce odeur de pêche mêlée à celle naturelle de son frère enivrait ses sens. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et fixa la nuque de son frère une fois habitué au noir. Il sentait venir en lui l'irrépressible envie de poser ses lèvres dessus.

Il devait vraiment être en manque pour ainsi fantasmer sur son frère.

OoO

Loki était réveillé depuis au moins une heure déjà, mais il n'osait pas sortir de la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. De toute façon, même s'il avait voulu sortir d'ici, il n'aurait pas pu. Son f- Thor était accroché solidement à sa taille et le serrait contre lui. Il lui lança un regard torve malgré le noir et soupira. Il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation. Il avait espéré se faire tuer par l'un des avengers, mais rien ne venait. Pire, ils avaient l'air d'accepter sa présence ici ! Il n'aurait pas pu penser pire situation. Certes ils ne l'aimaient pas, mais ils ne lui avaient pas sauté à la gorge non plus. Il aurait eu plus de chance en tombant sur Sif et les trois guerriers.

Il finit par repousser doucement le blond, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. À coup sûr il le suivrait comme un petit chien collé aux basques de son maître, il n'avait pas besoin de cela ! Il se leva silencieusement, et repéra les vêtements disposés par son frère sur une chaise. Il prit un pantalon et un haut au hasard, sans se sentir à l'aise dans les vêtements midgardiens. Il n'était pas habitué à se déplacer dans des vêtements... Si large. Après tout, la mode asgardienne se résumait souvent pour les hommes et guerriers à des vêtements en cuirs si près du corps qu'ils collaient comme une seconde peau, sans pour autant gêné le moindre de leurs mouvements. Là, il avait l'impression d'être un sac. Il promena sa main sur la commode de la chambre pour y trouver un bout de tissu. Cela ferait l'affaire pour le moment, pensa-t-il en attachant grossièrement ses cheveux avec.

Loki sortit prudemment de la chambre. Il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était. Les humains, avec leur manie de se protéger de toute source de lumière la nuit lui cachait l'accès à la vue de la position soleil. Il se perdit quelques instants dans le dédale de couloirs avant d'arriver à une pièce ouverte sur la ville. Il devait être à peine 6 heure du matin. Il était tôt. Il sentit son ventre grogner. Il avait faim, et n'avait pas mangé depuis quelques temps.

«JARVIS ?» Tenta le prince. Après tout, cette drôle d'invention l'avait bien aidé pour ses cheveux. «Où puis-je me sustenter ?

- Bonjour monsieur, la cuisine se trouve au bout du couloir à votre droite. Je vous expliquerai ce qu'i savoir sur la nourriture terrienne lorsque vous y serez.»

Le brun se promena encore un peu avant de rejoindre la cuisine. La pièce était peinte d'un blanc immaculé, et le mobilier semblait neuf, tellement que Loki se demanda un instant si la pièce n'avait jamais été utilisé auparavant. JARVIS se mit alors à lui expliquer comment se servir des appareils. Très vite il comprit l'utilisation de la «cuisinière électrique», ainsi que du « réfrigérateur ». Il se fit alors un plaisir de se faire cuir des oeufs ainsi que plusieurs tranches de lard (un bon paquet), avec à côté des pancakes -JARVIS lui expliquait la recette au fur et à mesure-. C'était relativement facile en fait, une fois qu'il avait compris cette technologie.

OoO

Steve était toujours le premier levé. D'habitude, il s'entraînait pendant au moins une heure, prenait une douche, puis petit-déjeunait très copieusement. Après cela il allait aider aux reconstructions de la ville, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

Mais la situation avait changé, Loki se trouvait dans la tour des Avengers, et il allait le surveiller. Il lui en voulait terriblement. La mort de Phil l'avait après coup anéantit. Cet homme qu'il connaissait si peu mais qui l'admirait tellement, un homme bon, pur, du côté de la justice. Loki l'avait tué, froidement. Il avait vu les vidéos de surveillance. L'avoir ici ne leur apporterait rien de bon.

Après avoir défoulé sa rage sur un punching ball, il prit une longue douche brûlante pour détendre ses muscles. Il était encore en colère. Steeve ne comprenait pas comment Bruce faisait pour retenir son agressivité, lui peinait à la cacher.

Il se rhabilla à la va vite, puis remonta jusqu'à la cuisine, il mourrait de faim après s'être tant dépensé. En sortant des escaliers, il fut surpris de sentir une délicieuse odeur ramper tel un serpent tentateur jusqu'à ses narines. Hmm... Ca sentait bon la viande fumée, le faisant saliver.

«JARVIS ? Qui est levé ?

- Monsieur Loki est levé depuis environ une heure. Il a préparé à manger.»

Steve se figea.

«Qui le surveille ?

-Personne, monsieur Rogers.»

Il se rua jusqu'à la pièce et y découvrit avec stupeur un Loki en jogging, un T-shirt ample sur les épaules, et une queue de cheval. Très différent du super méchant qui avait voulu prendre le contrôle de la Terre il y avait à peine une semaine. Il resta un instant sur le pas de la porte à regardé le Dieu des mensonges faire sauter des pancakes dans une première poêle d'une main, et remuer le lard dans une deuxième de l'autre. D'ailleurs Loki sembla se rendre compte de sa présence puisqu'il se retourna en cessant de s'occuper de la nourriture qui cuisait.

«Oh... Hm... Bonjour ?» Tenta le Dieu, apparemment aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

Steve s'approcha lentement, scannant la nourriture. Loki sourit légèrement, à la manière d'un serpent.

«Je n'ai pas empoisonné la nourriture.» Dit il simplement en redonnant son attention à ses poêles.

- Pourquoi te croirai-je ? Tu es un meurtrier.»

Le brun sembla accusé le coup, mais se reprit. Pourquoi le cacher, c'était vrai après tout.

«Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous voir mort.

- Et pourquoi ? À cause de nous tu es ici, exilé et sans pouvoir.»

Un rire las s'échappa de la gorge de Loki, qui baissa les yeux, avant de les fixer dans ceux si clair de Captain America.

«Si je vous élimine, qui est-ce qui me tuera, moi ?»

À suivre...

Pas de commentaire particulier à faire pour ce chapitre, je suis pas trop fier de moi, mais bon, il fallait une entré en matière pour l'arrivé de Thor et Loki, donc en voilà une xD J'espère que vous aurez tout de même aimé ! Laissez vos commentaires surtout !

Sedinette Michaelis


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Marvel.

Pairing : Thunderfrost principalement.

OoO

Bonsoir à tous !

Déjà je vous remercie tous pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre vous ait plus, de toute façon on sous estime toujours son travail 8D J'ai aussi particulièrement aimé la review de EncreDeClavier45 qui m'a bien fait rire sur le coup x) Et non, personne ne va tuer Loki 8D

Bonne lecture !

OoO

_«Si je vous élimine, qui est-ce qui me tuera, moi ?»_

Steve resta pantois devant la réponse du brun.

«Qu-Quoi ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? Que je meurs. Je le vois dans ton regard. Tu m'en veux d'avoir tué ce mortel.» Siffla-t-il. «Pourquoi est-ce que tu te retiens ?»

La haine s'empara du corps de l'homme quand il entendit Loki parler de Phil. Il n'avait pas le droit de souiller son ami de sa langue perfide. Il s'approcha en se faisant menaçant.

«Ne parle pas de lui en ces termes.

- Quoi ? Mortel ? Mais c'est ce qu'il était. Un mortel.

- Tais toi !» Aboya-t-il. «Sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Tu en es incapable !

- LA FERME !»

Les mains de Steve saisirent le cou blanc de Loki et ses doigts se refermèrent dessus pour serrer légèrement.

«'La ferme' ? C'est tout ? Tu penses que c'est ainsi que tu vas venger sa mort ?

- La ferme...» Grogna-t-il à nouveau en resserrant sa prise sur le cou.

Loki commença à voir danser des points blancs devant ses yeux. Il commençait doucement à suffoquer. Heureusement pour lui, cet homme du passé avait une force colossale, beaucoup plus supérieur à celle d'un humain normal. Il pourrait le tuer en forçant juste un peu plus...

Steve forçait toujours plus, resserrant ses doigts de plus en plus fort, il ne voyait plus que sa rage, lourde, brûlante, qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, et le Dieu des malices était au centre de cette haine. Il était entrain de mourir, mais sa haine était encore plus grande. Comment osait il mourir alors qu'il souffrait tellement ?! Lui aussi devait souffrir ! Il devait payer !

«LOKI !» Hurla une voix paniquée. «STEVE ! LACHE LE !»

Thor éjecta d'un grand coup d'épaule le grand brun pour réceptionner dans ses bras le corps inconscient de son frère. Alerté par le bruit, les autres avengers accoururent. Par terre, le Dieu du tonnerre faisait du bouche à bouche au brun dont le cou se coloraient lentement d'une teinte violacée. De l'autre côté de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux, tétanisés par son geste fou, Steve était à genoux, regardant ses mains, comme fou. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?!

«Loki... Respire...» Murmura Thor en recommençant son bouche à bouche, paniqué de voir son que son frère ne respirait plus. Enfin, le jeune homme toussa bruyamment, son corps se soulevant par soubresaut dans les bras de son frère. «Loki ! Tu vas bien ?!»

Le brun haletait durement, sa respiration était sifflante. Son frère le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant tel une princesse pour disparaître dans leur chambre, son regard rivé sur son corps.

Bruce fut le premier à réagir et se rua sur Steve. L'homme était resté par terre, là où il était tombé. Il le releva avec l'aide de Clint et le traîna sur le canapé du salon. Natasha observa le tout d'un oeil inquiet, tandis que Tony allait voir du côté de Thor et Loki, non pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour le brun, mais l'autre Dieu semblait être très sensible lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère. Loki ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point le blond l'aimait.

«Steve, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?»

Steve releva le regard vers son ami, honteux.

«Je ne sais pas. Il était là et il a commencé à... À parler. Il... Il a voulu que je le tue. Il a sentit que j'étais en colère et il a commencé à me provoquer... Il a parlé de Phil et... C'est comme si une autre personne avait pris ma place et j'ai juste voulu l'étrangler pour le faire taire.» Il se sentit encore plus mal en voyant les regards choqués de ses amis. «Il ne s'est même pas débattu. Il avait l'air... Vraiment l'air de vouloir mourir.» Termina-t-il.

Ils le regardèrent puis se regardèrent entre eux. Bruce avait plus que raison, Loki avait un problème, et même s'il avait tenté de dominer le monde, il était sous leur responsabilité désormais.

«Comment va-t-il ?» Demanda Tony en regardant le Dieu brun étendu sur les draps, les yeux difficilement ouvert.

- Ca peut aller. Il a faim. Y a-t-il de la nourriture liquide ici ? Il ne pourra rien avaler de solide avant quelques heures.

- Nous avons de la soupe.» Intervint JARVIS.

- Ca fera l'affaire, merci.»

Thor, suivant les instructions de l'IA, alla préparer une soupe, laissant la surveillance de son frère à Tony. Celui-ci alla prendre la place du Dieu, s'attirant un regard noir du deuxième, toujours entre les draps du lit.

«Pars.» Siffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- T'aurais pas dû le provoquer comme ça, je vais pas me moquer de toi si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

- Ce que tu penses m'importe peu, mortel. Je fais ce que je veux.

- Si ça te plaît de penser comme ça ! Mais vaudrait mieux bien s'entendre parce que t'a l'air quand même plus dur de la feuille que ton frère ! Il te faudra plus que quelques jours pour te rentrer dans le crâne qu'il t'aime, qu'il t'estime, et que la Terre n'est pas un territoire à conquérir !»

Loki tourna la tête, ignorant l'homme, signifiant que cette 'discussion' était terminée, et qu'il ne voulait plus parler. Sa gorge le faisait atrocement souffrir ! Satané mortel, pourquoi avait il hésité alors qu'il avait la possibilité de le tuer ? Il aurait déjà dû être dans les bras de sa fille à l'heure qu'il était ! Dans le monde des morts... Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu de vivre jusque là. Thor coupa court à ses pensées en revenant avec un bol fumant de soupe.

«Manges, mon frère.»

Peut être que Thor se préoccupait vraiment de lui ? C'était possible, mais... Mais à part lui, qui l'aimerait ? Il aimait Thor plus que tout. Mais il restait un Jotün, un ennemi de Asgard. Pire, il était de sang royal, ce qui faisait de lui l'ennemi naturel de Thor. Il était une aberration, abandonné à la naissance car trop faible pour survivre dans son habitat naturel, récupéré par son... Odin.

Son père... Ne l'avait il pas aimé après tout ? Et lui aussi, avant que ses sentiments se troublent à cause de ses origines.

«Loki, arrêtes de penser. Quand tu penses trop rien de bon n'en ressort !»

C'était bien vrai. À chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait tout seul, ressassant ses mauvaises pensées, il restait seul et finissait par faire des bêtises, quelque chose qu'il avait fait très souvent dans son enfance et son adolescence.

Depuis quand son frère le connaissait-il si bien ? Il était bien trop intelligent depuis qu'il fréquentait ces mortels.

«Laisse moi, veux tu ?

- Non mon frère. Je ne te laisserai plus tomber.»

Loki lui jeta un regard morne, avant de tousser, sa gorge le brûlant. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas le laisser en paix ?

«Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pour que je regagne Asgard ? Que je sois remis de côté à nouveau ? Maintenant ou plus tard n'a pas d'importance. En plus tu as tes... 'Amis', et ta mortelle, qui doit d'attendre.» Il fit une pause pour reposer sa gorge douloureuse. «Abandonne Thor. Moi j'aurai déjà laissé tomber.»

Son frère ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter, et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, la soupe en main, et commença à lui donner la becquet, un exercice auquel il s'adonna avec beaucoup de réticence.

«Tu parles comme si tu étais une cause perdue. Ce n'est pas le cas. Et même si c'était le cas, jamais je ne laisserai tomber. J'ai été souvent immature, et si aujourd'hui je suis en vie, c'est parce que tu m'as sauvé de nombreuses fois. C'est à moi de te sauver Loki, tu m'entends ? Personne, ni mes amis, ni Jane, ne m'empêchera de te sauver.»

Avant que le brun ne puisse répondre, Thor lui enfourna une nouvelle cuillerée dans la bouche. Pas question qu'il se laisse faire. Loki était son frère, plus que ça même, il l'aimait, et ces mois sans lui avaient été un calvaire. Il n'était plus lui même lorsqu'il n'était pas là, pour le soutenir, lui dire ces quatre vérités, l'avertir, le soutenir. Il avait besoin de lui. Là, il pouvait apercevoir le mal être profond de Loki, mais la question qu'il se posait maintenant c'était plutôt de savoir depuis quand est-ce qu'il pensait ainsi ? Avant de découvrir sa nature ? Si c'était le cas... Que ferait il ? Ce serait de sa faute après tout ! Il aurait dû voir plus tôt que son petit frère n'allait pas bien, lui qu'il aimait tant.

«Arrête de me traiter en malade !» Ronchonna finalement Loki en attrapant le bol et la cuillère. «Je ne suis pas mourant ! Dans une heure je serai sur pied.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! J'aime te chouchouter !

- Ah bon ? Depuis quand ?

- Maintenant !» Rétorqua-t-il. «Donnes ce bol Loki !

- Nan !»

Le groupe des Avengers s'étaient approchés de la chambre en entendant la discussion des deux princes. Ca aurait été peut être plus intelligent de les laisser tous les deux, mais ils étaient discrets, et les voir ainsi discuter était très dérangeant. Ils oubliaient souvent que derrière un méchant se trouvait une histoire, une personne, avec une enfance, des parents, des rêves. C'était drôle de voir leur méchant à eux se chamailler avec Thor, comme deux enfants. Ils s'éloignèrent, toujours sans un bruit, pensif. Steve regrettait déjà amèrement son geste, en colère contre lui même de s'être fait manipuler de la sorte par le Dieu des mensonges. Il allait devoir s'excuser, il se sentait tellement mal de s'être emporté. Bien sur, Loki était tout aussi coupable, car il était un meurtrier, mais il était actuellement puni. Sa punition était de mûrir, entre leur main. C'était à eux de montrer l'exemple. Steve se promit d'être un mentor exemplaire.

Bruce réfléchissait aussi. Loki n'était pas là depuis 24 heures qu'il lui faisait déjà de la peine. Il essayait déjà de mourir. Heureusement, Thor semblait avoir trouvé les mots juste, et le brun semblait un peu plus serein. Mais il en faudrait sûrement beaucoup plus pour le rassurer. Il le sentait et il le savait. Ils allaient devoir tous travailler pour apprendre à l'accepter parmi eux, et à s'entendre. C'était le seul moyen pour le guérir de ses blessures. Celles du coeur.

«Je suppose que la séance de shopping tombe à l'eau ?» Lança Tony pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je doute qu'on sorte aujourd'hui, ça c'est sur !» Répondit Clint en souriant légèrement, donnant un coup d'épaule à Steeve qui était sûr d'avoir un bel hématome là où Thor l'avait frappé.

- Je suis désolé...» Marmonna le Captain en baissant les yeux, un air sincère affiché sur le visage.

- Allez c'est bon ! Il l'a dit lui même, dans une heure il recommencera à nous enquiquiner ! Bon, à table ? Je meurs de faim et ça sent foutrement bon !» S'exclama à nouveau Stark, se jetant sur les oeufs et le lard qui les attendait. «Qui a cuisiné ?

- Loki.

- ... Il sait se servir d'une cuisinière ?

- Je lui ai appris, monsieur.» Répondit JARVIS.

- Hey, c'est moi ou tu l'aimes bien ?

- Il m'est en effet sympathique.

- Sale traitre.»

L'IA ne répondit pas, mais les autres rirent. Il n'y avait bien que ce programme informatique pour clouer le bec à l'homme de métal. Enfin, ce n'était pas ça qui allait empêcher Tony de dévorer la nourriture sur la table.

OoO

En effet, une heure plus tard, Loki était à nouveau debout, toujours des traces rouges sur son cou, mais moins voyante. Le peu de magie qui pouvait s'échapper de son corps soignait les lésions crées.

«Loki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?» S'énerva Thor, qui voulait voir son petit frère se reposer. «Va te recoucher !

- Je vais _bien_. La seule chose qui me fait souffrir actuellement, ce sont ces horribles vêtements. D'ailleurs comment pouvez vous appeler _ça_ vêtement ?

- Cela te va bien mon frère.

- Tu es encore plus aveugle que père, Thor ! Je ne ressemble à rien dans ces guenilles !»

Tony émit un son plaintif qui ressemblait à un bruit de souris, tandis que Thor se sentait sourire en entendant Loki appeler Odin leur père, mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Il aurait trop peur que son frère se renferme alors qu'il était si ouvert à ce moment même.

«Ouh ! Ça c'était méchant !» Intervint Stark.

- Je ne suis pas là pour être gentil (1).» Renifla-t-il d'un air supérieur. «Il me faut d'autres vêtements.

- Loki, soyez raisonnable, avec cette marque dans le cou vous n'allez pas passer inaperçu.» Dit Natasha en regardant la dite marque rouge.

- Elle aura disparu dans deux heures, peut être trois.» En voyant l'air surpris des Avengers, il soupira avec dédain. «Je ne suis pas comme vous, pauvres mortels, il ne me faut pas des jours pour me remettre d'une si petite blessure.»

Banner eut un petit sourire. Il avait survécu à Hulk, s'en était même sortit très honorablement après être passé entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le tuer... Normalement.

«J'ai besoin aussi de m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.»Dit-il en se levant de son siège. «Allons y cet après midi !

- Très bien.»

Loki se détourna pour à nouveau aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il y restait cloîtré, mais Thor espérait que cela changerait après cette sortie. Le brun avait déjà commencé à changer, il le sentait. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il s'occupait de lui. Il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point il l'avait délaissé ces derniers siècles, et même bien avant en fin de compte.

Peut être que maintenant ses amis verraient alors à quel point son petit frère était un être exceptionnel ?

«Donc, où allons nous confectionner ces vêtements, Ami Tony ?

- Oh, demandez donc à Natasha, ce genre de chose de m'intéresse pas !

- Pourquoi moi directement, Stark ? Parce que je suis une femme ?

- Vous voulez vraiment que ce soit moi qui vous emmène faire du shopping ?»

La jeune femme grogna, et Clint l'empêcha d'aller assommer le milliardaire en la prenant dans ses bras. On sentait tout de suite juste en les regardant que les deux adultes étaient très proche, de plus en plus, depuis la fin de la bataille de Manhattan.

«Très bien, mais en dehors de l'île serait mieux, peu de magasin sont ouverts à cause des réparations, on pourra prendre un de tes jets privés Tony ?

- Mais bien sur, ma chère Nata-Attend ! Comment tu sais que j'ai des jets privés ?

- Parce que tu es Tony Stark ?

- ...Bonne réponse, d'accord, je vous en fait préparer un !»

Natasha envoya presque aussitôt un message à Pepper. Elle allait certes dans les magasins pour guider les garçons, mais c'était aussi l'occasion pour elle de faire un peu de shopping, et on est jamais mieux accompagner dans ce genre de sortie que par une autre femme ! L'autre rousse ne dirait pas non, et comme ça elle s'arrangerait pour faire payer Stark. Elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées depuis qu'elle avait travaillé pour Stark, espionne du SHIELD à ce moment là. Pepper Pots avait trouvé en la jeune femme une oreille attentive à ses déboires avec Tony, ainsi qu'une amie rassurante. Et une excellente partenaire pour le shopping !

D'ailleurs, est-ce que Tony avait mis Pepper au courant de la présence des deux Dieux ?

Certainement pas le connaissant.

OoO

L'après midi arriva vite, et Banner sortit de son laboratoire, généreusement mis à disposition par Tony, la raison pour laquelle il vivait d'ailleurs dans la tour Stark, pour se préparer et rejoindre les autres. Steve avait décidé de ne pas venir, trop mal à l'aise encore pour rester en présence de Loki. Natasha mit au courant son amie de la situation actuelle, qui se dépêcha d'arriver pour voir ça. Les deux Dieux arrivèrent, Thor ayant récupéré des vêtements de Steve, et Loki habillé d'une chemise prise dans les tiroirs de Tony ainsi qu'un pantalon en toile, aussi prise dans la chambre de leur hôte.

«C'est un bien étrange rassemblement...» Dit simplement la vice-présidente des industries Stark. «Allez en route, on va quitter l'île et aller dans les grands centres commerciaux !»

Ils embarquèrent tous dans le jet, Thor ne quittant pas d'une semelle son frère qui lui au contraire semblait vouloir s'en décoller, et squattait du coup la place à côté de Natasha, pas forcément de guetter de coeur.

«Alors, et ces comptes ? Toujours dans le rouge ?» Fit le brun, la tête tourné vers le mur, pour faire la conversation.

- Oh.» L'espionne tourna la tête vers lui, surprise qu'il engage la discussion de lui même. En regardant Thor, il comprit qu'il voulait juste éviter que celui-ci lui tienne la jambe tout du long. «Ils seront toujours dans le rouge je pense, mais je peux au moins essayer d'en retirer un peu.

- Vos employeurs ne sont pas d'une honnêteté à toute épreuve non plus...

- Je ne tue que si ma vie est menacer. Vous devriez essayer.

- ... Si vous faites des efforts alors je peux essayer.»

Ces paroles surprirent Natasha qui sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Loki qui allait essayer de s'améliorer ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! L'homme rit doucement en voyant son visage, s'étant tourné vers elle. Finalement peut être pourraient ils s'entendre ? Après tout ils étaient tous deux des bêtes blessées, deux tueurs nés. Autant parler de leurs techniques de combat et de torture !

C'est ainsi que quand ils sortirent, ils parlaient ensemble de leur tenue de combat, Natasha ventant les mérites de sa tenue, faite dans un tissu spécial, qui moulait son corps tout en le protégeant, tandis que Loki lui disait à quel point le cuir d'Asgard était juste merveilleux pour leur propre tenu, de combat ou de tous les jours. D'ailleurs, si elle connaissait des boutiques où acheter du cuir, il en prendrait avec plaisir, il aimait confectionner ses propres vêtements ! La rousse s'était montrée très enthousiaste, de même que Pepper qui s'était jointe à cette discussion très... Trop féminine pour ces autres messieurs.

«Loki a toujours eu un côté féminin, son côté Jotün je suppose.» Précisa Thor en regardant Steeve, Bruce et Clint.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas Asgardien, on a vite tendance à l'oublier...» Fit Clint, qui avait passé un certains temps sous le contrôle de l'homme, il y avait à peine deux semaines.

Ils 'garèrent' le jet de Tony sur une piste privée, et partir à l'assaut des grands magasins. Entre les deux Dieux, les autres handicapés sentimentaux et les filles, ça n'allait pas être ennuyeux. Deux groupes distincts s'étaient déjà formés, celui de Pepper, Natasha et Loki, et celui des hommes, Bruce, Tony, Thor et Clint. Pourquoi ces derniers sentaient ils qu'ils allaient devoir porter les sacs ?

Et cela ne rata pas. Les filles entraînèrent Loki, qui leur paraissait de plus en plus sympathique, dans une boutique Dior, piquant au passage la carte de crédit à Stark, qui une fois encore ronchonna légèrement, mais laissa faire sa chère amie. Et puis, c'était pour lui une occasion de tous les voir en sous vêtements, et donc d'avoir quelques archives pour les faire chanter en temps voulu. Il avait déjà piraté toutes les boutiques du coin grâce à JARVIS. Il devait absolument récupérer des photos de Loki, vu l'état de Thor à chaque fois qu'on énonçait le prénom de son frère, il serait facilement manipulable !

Thor regardait son frère évolué parmi les humains et sourit tendrement. Il semblait plus à l'aise et plus ouvert. L'influence des femmes très certainement. On avait dû mal à croire en les voyant discuter ainsi qu'ils étaient en présence d'un dangereux ennemi. Même son frère qui pourtant ne tarissait jamais de critique envers la race humaine -trop faible, chaotique, destructrice, etc...- se fondait dans ce petit groupe de mortel, et pire, semblait même s'amuser.

«Commençons par là !» Fit Pepper en attrapant le bras de Loki, qui surpris, se laissa faire sans vraiment réagir. C'est la première fois qu'une personne autre que son frère agissait ainsi avec lui si spontanément. «Les garçons, vous n'avez qu'à vous occuper de Thor ! Nous on s'occupe de lui !

- Heu... Vous savez que c'est quand même un super méchant ?

- Je suis là, Clint, je peux très bien le maîtriser !»

Loki grogna légèrement et entra à la suite de Pepper. Il n'était pas faible. Il n'avait quasiment plus de magie, mais il était toujours bien plus fort qu'un mortel, bien plus résistant qu'eux. Ca aurait même été le bon moment de faire quelque chose d'horrible, comme tuer des humains, ainsi ils seraient obligés de le tuer cette fois-ci. Mais en regardant les deux rousses qui avaient l'air si contente, il n'eut pas la force de les décevoir maintenant. Mais il savait aussi que ce serait plus dur après, s'il commençait à s'attacher à elles.

«Allez Loki, dans la cabine ! Déshabilles toi, on t'amène les fringues !»

'_...Les fringues ?'_

C'est ainsi que Loki découvrit les joies du prêt-à-porté.

Il essaya de tout, le pantalon en toile fut exclut, trop ample pour le Dieu, sauf un costume, car il en fallait bien un, et le Dieu semblait beaucoup les aimés. Il eut le droit à essayer de nombreux T-shirt, jeans, pull, toujours très près du corps, Loki comme les filles trouvaient que ça lui allait beaucoup mieux, sa forme asgardienne était belle, et il avait un corps fin et musclé, autant se mettre en valeur ! Mais le plus intéressant vint quand ils arrivèrent dans les boutiques de sous-vêtement.

«Natasha, qu'est-ce que cela ?» Fit il en prenant entre deux doigts un string et en le regardant avec une moue dubitative. «Ne me dites pas que les femelles midgardiennes mettent ce genre de chose ?

- Les hommes aussi, mais ça leur va beaucoup moins bien qu'à nous.

- Mais... C'est tout petit !»

Pepper éclata de rire et entraîna l'homme du côté des sous-vêtements masculin, mais après plus de vingt minutes à parcourir les rayons, rien ne semblait le contenter. Il trouvait ça laid, grossier, en rien gracieux. Il aimait les belles choses, et ces sous-vêtements pour homme était tout sauf... Beau.

«J'ai jamais vu un mec aussi pointilleux sur ses vêtements !

-Je veux porter quelque chose de saillant ! Pas quelque chose qui m'enlaidisse !»

'_Pas plus que je ne le suis déjà...' _

Loki n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser l'esprit de son corps bleu, parcouru de ligne tribal, qui lui faisait tant horreur. Il détestait ça. Et ces yeux rouges. On aurait dit un démon ! Une race de démon... Des monstres. Autant dire que le bleu et le rouge étaient devenus des couleurs détestées.

Il se gifla mentalement et secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur la réalité.

«Cette forme est bien.» Dit il en montrant un boxer. «Mais ils n'ont rien de plus... Je ne sais pas... Plus jolie ?

- Alalala ! Une vrai fille !» Se plaignit Pepper. «Natasha, prends le relai ! Je vais voir dans les autres rayons.»

Loki tourna la tête en soupirant longuement. Pourquoi les hommes n'avaient ils pas des sous vêtements aussi mignon que ceux des femmes ? En lui même il se dit que c'est aussi ce qui l'avait éloigné des autres à l'adolescence. Il n'aimait pas les armures disgracieuses des soldats, il préférait la magie, belle et gracieuse, toute en volupté. En fait, il n'aimait pas les porter. Il flottait dedans malgré tous ses efforts pour prendre de la masse musculaire. Il était la risée de tous, et s'éloignait encore plus. Raison pour laquelle il avait confectionné sa propre tenue de guerre.

«Dites... Et ça ?»

Loki pointa du doigt un shorty en dentelle.

«Il n'y a pas la même chose ici ?

- ...Tu veux ça ?

- Oui.

- Tu aimes la dentelle ?

- Oui.»

Pepper et Natasha se regardèrent puis regardèrent Loki d'un air surpris. Elles haussèrent les épaules. Pourquoi pas après tout !

Et étonnamment, après essayage, elle pouvait dire que ça allait plutôt bien au Dieu des malices, et celui-ci était ravi (2) ! Après en avoir pris une bonne dizaine, ils sortirent du magasin ou les autres les attendaient, avec bien sur les paquets des filles (et des hommes, mais ils avaient vite rentré Loki dans la catégorie femme vu sa passion pour les vêtements). Leur course à eux avait duré peu de temps.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris taaaant de temps ?» Grogna Clint en se levant. «J'aurai encore préféré être en pleine bataille.

- Arrête de te plaindre ! On a fini pour aujourd'hui.» Répondit Natasha, tandis que Pepper rendait sa carte de crédit à Tony avec un grand sourire.

- ...Comment ça pour aujourd'hui ?»

À suivre...

(1) Je pose un copyright sur cette phrase 8D C'est ma phrase à moi ^o^ et si vous êtes pas content, c'est la même ! _Je fais ce que je veux_ ! (copyright posé par Loki bien sur x3)

(2)...Oui bon, j'avoue, je fantasme sur Loki en shorty. Et alors ? ¬¬ Je suis sûr que vous aussi de toute manière !

Voilà pour cette semaine ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, mais j'ai un peu peur d'être passé trop vite sur «l'agression» de Loki ! Dites moi surtout ce que vous en avez pensé !

Pour info, j'en suis au chapitre 6, mais j'y suis depuis 2 semaines je crois xDD il faut que je me motive pour le finir là ! XD

À la semaine prochaine 3

Sedinett


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Marvel.

Pairing : Thunderfrost principalement.

OoO

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, qui encore une fois, m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, et je dédicace ce chapitre (même s'il a été écrit avant xD) à ma petite Canelle 333 Pour la remercier de son super fanart !

Je vois aussi que vous avez toutes craquer sur Loki en shorty xDD Comme quoi je suis pas la seule timbré qui l'imagine ainsi (n'est-ce pas Canelle ? XD [J'adore vraiment ton prénom c'est fou ! xDD]).

Enfin voilà !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

OoO

Aussitôt rentré que Loki alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec ses sacs. Il mourrait d'envie de retirer les vêtements qu'il portait pour mettre ceux qu'il venait d'acheter. Il prit une douche rapide et enfila ses nouveaux vêtements, prenant un pantalon slim, particulièrement moulant avec un T-shirt long, lui couvrant les fesses, et couvrant les bras jusque le dessous du coude. Il n'oublia pas bien sur ces jolies sous vêtements et prit un de ses sous vêtements en dentelle noir. Il aurait voulu en prendre des verts, mais il n'en avait pas trouvé à son grand désarroi.

Certes, il aurait préféré du cuir, mais il ne désespérait pas, il n'aurait qu'à se trouver des chutes et il ferait ses propres vêtements. Hors de question qu'il reste avec des vêtements midgardiens trop longtemps.

Il se figea un instant. Est-ce qu'il sous entendait en lui même qu'il aimerait rester ici ? Dans la tour Stark, au milieu de ses ennemis, de ces mortels... Il avait aimé ce petit après midi passé avec Natasha et Pepper. Elles lui étaient sympathiques, sûrement trop. Pour une fois, il était le centre d'attention, et son frère se trouvait en arrière. Il avait été heureux pendant ces quelques heures, comme intégré dans un groupe. C'était la première fois.

Loki ressortit timidement de la chambre, allant rejoindre le groupe de super héros. Natasha siffla en le voyant, les autres tournant la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ils restèrent bouche bée. Voir leur super méchant habillé si simplement, les cheveux tiré en arrière en catogan, était juste... Irréel ! Il n'était plus le même homme.

« ...Quoi ? Pourquoi me fixez vous ainsi ?

- Pour rien mon frère ! Viens donc ! Cette tenue te va à ravir.»

Le brun alla s'asseoir à côté de Thor, bien obligé en le voyant si enthousiaste. Pepper lui envoya un clin d'oeil, satisfaite de sa tenue. Le Dieu des mensonges avait vraiment un goût certains pour les vêtements ! L'emmener dans ses sorties entre filles n'était plus une option maintenant ! D'ailleurs Loki aimait bien cette humaine. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, à part sa grande intelligence, et elle acceptait plutôt bien les «choses bizarres», sûrement à cause de Stark. Elle était relativement normale et très compréhensive. Très simple en somme. Oui, il l'aimait bien.

Pourtant, même avec elle à côté, il savait qu'il n'était pas accepté dans le groupe. À part Natasha qui semblait l'apprécier -mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais de s'en être pris à Clint, ni de leur avoir pris Phil-, il avait l'impression après ce bel après midi de se retrouver dans le groupe des Trois Guerriers et de Lady Sif. Toléré, mais jamais accepté. Quoique à choisir il préférait encore être ici, sur Midgard, qu'avec cette bande de dégénéré !

Le groupe surveillait Loki de très près, et pour le moment, à part l'incident avec Steve le matin même, tout semblait bien se passer. Ils espéraient tous que ça continuerai comme ça.

OoO

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Loki avait pris ses quartiers à la tour Stark. Plus aucun incident n'était à déplorer, Pepper sortait souvent le jeune homme, entraînant toujours un ou deux Avengers en plus, toujours par précaution, à la demande de Tony. Ils avaient beau savoir tous les deux qu'une relation amoureuse était vain entre eux, l'homme de métal aimait tendrement Pepper, comme une soeur.

Steve était quant à lui aller s'excuser auprès de Loki pour l'avoir agresser, des mots auxquels l'intéressé avait ris. Après tout, il l'avait délibérément provoqué pour qu'il l'attaque, il n'attendait pas d'excuse, encore moins des remords. Pour faire bonne figure, il accepta les excuses, mais précisa qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Ces quelques mots avaient pour but de faire comprendre qu'il s'en fichait de lui, et de tous les autres, mais la situation fut autre : tous les Avengers avaient pris ça pour un premier pas de sa part, et s'était rapproché de lui encore plus. Satanés mortels.

Celui pour lequel la situation était la plus dure était encore Thor.

Thor avait l'habitude d'être le seul pour Loki, le seul à compter. Là, il se faisait toujours accaparer par les filles, s'il n'était pas bien sur entrain d'apprendre ce qu'il pouvait sur Midgard avec JARVIS.

Oh bien sur il l'avait avec lui la nuit, mais ce n'était guère son moment préféré. Loki s'allongeait dans le lit, avec pour seul vêtement un shorty en dentelle noire puis s'endormait. La première nuit qu'il l'avait vu portant ce tout petit sous vêtement si sexy sur lui, il avait longuement déglutit, surtout quand son frère était venu se coller à lui pendant la nuit. Lui avait été incapable de dormir, impossible pour lui de détacher ses yeux de la silhouette si attirante du brun.

Il ne comptait plus les nuits où il s'était 'endormit' excité, et réveillé le lendemain matin, son sous vêtement trempé de semence. Bien sur il cachait son attirance, c'était son frère dont il s'agissait ! Pas n'importe quelle courtisane.

Heureusement, Loki ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu, ce qui lui semblait trop surréaliste à son goût. Loki était... Loki ! Un menteur, un manipulateur. En tant que tel il savait déceler les mensonges et les non-dits.

Et si jamais il se trouvait une femelle avec qui il s'entendait vraiment bien ? Et s'il finissait par la désirer ? Il se secoua la tête. Non non ! Ca ne devait pas, ça ne pouvait pas arriver ! Il ferait en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais !

...

Est-ce qu'il envisageait sérieusement de se lancer dans la séduction de Loki ? Il regarda le brun qui fixait cette étrange boite appelé 'Télévision'. Il le trouvait beau, séduisant, d'une sensualité plus qu'affirmée -surtout depuis qu'il se baladait dans la tour dans des vêtements toujours plus moulants-, des yeux d'un vert profond... Un caractère effarouché, insoumis au possible. Son instinct de chasseur bouillonnait en lui même, mourant d'envie de chasser cette proie qu'il savait si difficile à attraper. Il désirait le dominer, l'avoir juste pour lui. Mais en même temps, son coeur pensait que c'était bel et bien son frère, et qu'il devait le traiter comme tel, et non comme une bête traquée.

« Thor ?»

L'interpellé releva la tête. Loki avait tourné la tête vers lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Tu devrais arrêter de me regarder ainsi, tes amis vont se poser des questions sinon.»

Les joues du Dieu blond se tintèrent de rouge, mais il sentit une bouffée de joie le prendre. Il était rare que son frère engage le premier la conversation, et ce même si le brun n'avait pas l'air d'attendre de réponse. Lui allait transformer ce sarcasme en discussion.

« Leur avis m'importe peu, seul le tient compte. Après tout c'est toi que je regarde ainsi, pas eux.»

Loki sembla surpris de le voir lui répondre, mais un mince sourire s'étendit sur son visage pâle. Depuis quand est-ce que Thor avait de la répartit ? Il se détourna de la télévision, se leva et alla s'assoir en face de son frère, enfourchant la chaise, le dos de celle-ci contre son ventre.

« Ah bon ? Toi, tu te fiches de ce que penses les autres ?

- Je suis le futur roi d'Asgard, il serait temps que je me fasse respecter, quelque soit mes actions...»

Thor se pencha en avant, passant sa main sur la nuque de Loki pour l'empêcher de reculer, et posa ses lèvres un bref instant sur les siennes. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir, trop surpris par l'acte. Il avait remarqué depuis quelques nuits déjà le trouble de son frère, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il oserait l'embrasser. Ç'en était déjà à là alors ? Ca tombait bien, il s'ennuyait depuis quelques jours, et il adorait se faire courtiser. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il se transformait parfois en femme. Il aimait être séduit.

« Je ne vais pas me donner à toi parce que tu me l'ordonnes.

- C'est bien ce que j'espérais.»

Thor sourit, son visage à quelques centimètres de celle du brun, sa langue sortant pour lécher la lèvre inférieure, la soulevant légèrement. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, de prendre son corps fin entre ses bras et le serrer fort contre lui, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait attendre, le faire patienter. Loki aimait pousser à bout ses prétendants, il le savait, il l'avait vu faire, avec une certaine répugnance à l'époque. Il aimait faire traîner les choses, attisant le désir sans jamais l'assouvir, amenant l'homme à devenir fou, un jouet entre ses mains. Thor ne se laisserait pas faire, et ça son frère le savait. Le challenge allait être intéressant.

Une porte claqua, et les deux frères se séparèrent, l'air de rien. Loki retourna devant son émission de télé, tandis que Thor quittait la pièce. La chasse était ouverte, proie et prédateur était tout deux prévenus.

Lorsque Steve entra dans le salon, il se demanda pourquoi Thor souriait ainsi. Puis quand il vit Loki sourire de la même manière, il se dit qu'ils devaient préparer quelque chose. L'ambiance dans la maisonnée allait certainement devenir plus explosive.

OoO

Loki préparait déjà sa première attaque. Grâce à JARVIS et à cette merveille d'information qu'était la télévision, il avait très vite appris que les personnes souhaitants s'amuser allaient dans ce qu'ils appelaient des 'boîtes de nuit', y buvant, dansant et draguant allègrement. Il avait donc organisé avec l'aide de Pepper, qui était décidément sa meilleure amie en ce bas monde, une petite soirée dans une boîte de nuit branchée de New York, rien de bien compliqué lorsqu'on est co-directrice de Stark Industrie. Tout le monde avait été invité à venir. Steve trouvait que cela était une bonne idée - le pauvre ne savait pas DU TOUT ce qu'était une boîte de nuit à part qu'on y allait pour danser -, pensant effectivement que les défouler pourrait les détendre. Bruce avait décliné, ayant peur que l'Autre fasse une apparition dévastatrice en ville. Natasha et Clint avait bien sûr accepté, autant par envie de se détendre que par besoin maladif de devoir surveillé le Dieu des malices. Tony venait juste pour lever une (ou deux) filles, et enfin Thor venait pour surveiller son petit frère, et pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas une bête.

L'Asgardien s'était bien sûr renseigné sur la nature de la «boîte de nuit» avant d'accepter l'invitation de la Dame Potts. Il avait vu des «vidéos» sur «Youtube», l'Ami Tony lui ayant montré le fonctionnement de ces drôles de boîtes rectangulaires dont se servait régulièrement Jane. D'ailleurs en pensant à elle, il faudrait qu'il passe lui dire bonjour, depuis le temps.

Bref, repassons à Loki. Thor avait tout de suite vu son petit manège, et rirait bien qui rira le dernier, il était hors de question qu'il se rue sur son frère comme un animal en chaleur ! Car c'était bien le plan du brun. Un endroit où l'on pouvait danser sur des musiques aux rythmes endiablés, sensuels... Loki était un très bon danseur, pour les rares fois où il l'avait vu en action. Un déhanché souple, tentateur au possible, son corps ondulant au rythme des instruments de musique, invitation à la débauche, et ses yeux perdus dans le vague, expression divinement langoureuse sur son visage, subjuguant ceux et celles qui le regardaient.

Le Dieu du tonnerre se sentit réagir juste en visualisant les images de Loki dansant. Odin, il n'aurait jamais dû accepté de venir, il allait avoir un mal fou à se retenir.

Tous en habille de lumière, ils montèrent dans une limousine préparé par Stark. Il commençait vraiment à trouver l'ambiance pourri à la Tour ! Tous le monde était sur les nerfs - sauf Bruce, mais c'était un cas tout à fait à part - depuis l'arrivé de Loki, et tous redoutaient qu'il essaie de s'échapper, ou qu'il essaie de les tuer. Il avait prévenu le SHIELD de leur petite sauterie, et une bonne cinquantaine d'agent avait été réquisitionné pour surveiller le Dieu, infiltré parmi les danseurs, ou bien dans la sécurité.

Rassuré à cette pensée, Tony se tourna vers ses compagnons. Pepper et Natasha étaient tout simplement sublimes, portant toutes les deux une robe courte et moulante, des chaussures à talon les grandissant d'au moins 10 centimètres chacune. De vrais déesses. D'ailleurs en parlant de Dieu, il se serait peut être aussi bien fait Loki, qui comme à son habitude s'était réfugié près de son ex amante - ils avaient définitivement rompus et pour le plus grand soulagement de tous il y avait à peine quelques jours -. Il portait un de ces slims taille basse qui lui moulait parfaitement le bas du corps, ne laissant rien à l'imagination sur ce qu'il y avait en dessous, ainsi qu'un haut un peu plus ample, manche trois quart, qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous de son nombril, laissant voir son bas ventre fin et musclé. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Oh ? Est-ce que c'était de la dentelle qui dépassait légèrement de son pantalon ?

« Ami Tony.» Gronda Thor d'une voix jalouse au possible. « Ne regardez pas mon frère ainsi.»

Stark tourna les yeux vers l'autre Dieu, pour tomber sur deux prunelles bleus en colère. Et chargé de désir, mais pas envers lui. Un long sourire s'étira sur son visage.

« Possessif on dirait ! Il sait que tu le veux ?»

Thor grogna, mais ne répondit rien se contentant de se remettre correctement sur son siège. Lui aussi n'était pas mal habillé, portant juste un jean et un T-shirt aussi moulant que les vêtements de son frère. En fait, presque tous les hommes les accompagnant portaient ce genre de vêtements. Seul Tony portait un smoking.

Une fois arrivé, ils furent accueillis par une horde de journaliste qui les éblouissaient avec leurs appareils à photo. Ils entrèrent tous rapidement dans la boîte de nuit, échappant du mieux possible dans ces circonstances aux questions des paparazzis. Le son des musiques électro mixés par le DJ se faisait déjà entendre. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs pour déboucher sur une plateforme qui donnait sur une piste de danse immense en contrebas, au milieu de tout ça un bar où des barmans et barmaids fournissaient les danseurs en alcool. Un petit salon leur avait été réservé, une sorte de petite loge d'où ils pouvaient voir les danseurs.

Loki était déjà comme fou. La musique était très... Étrange, si différente de celle d'Asgard, mais tellement plus entraînante. Il se voyait déjà danser parmi toutes ces personnes. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient emprunt leur corps à tous de tension, et c'était l'occasion rêvé de se défouler.

« On peut y aller maintenant ?» Fit il, en sautillant presque, regardant avec envie les danseurs.

Tony soupira en le voyant si empressé. Il avait l'impression d'être en face d'un adolescent. Loki venait de perdre au moins un millénaire !

« C'est bon, vas-y.» Fit Pepper, regardant ensuite le jeune Dieu partir comme une fusée vers la piste de danse.

OoO

Thor grogna pour la énième fois de la soirée. Il était resté avec Steeve dans la petite loge, regardant les danseurs, mais surtout, regardant Loki évoluer parmi les danseurs.

Celui-ci s'était parfaitement bien intégré à la masse grouillante, ondulant son corps fin contre les autres. Odin qu'il était jaloux. Jaloux des baisers que le Jotün volait à ses partenaires après avoir fini avec eux, papillonnant d'homme à femme, de femme à homme.

Un nouveau partenaire, un homme au moins aussi grand que Loki, les mains passés sur ses reins, collant leurs deux bas ventre, le corps de son frère détendu, abandonné aux mains qui se faisaient baladeuses...

Le Dieu du tonnerre détourna le regard, sur le point d'exploser et de tuer cet homme qui osait souiller le corps de Loki de ses mains de misérable mortel. Il se retourna pour faire face à Steeve. Celui-ci avait le rouge aux joues. Dans quoi s'était il donc embarqué ?! Tout ici n'était que débauche, et tout le monde semblait s'en contenter ! Natasha et Clint étaient partis dans un coin sombre pour se bécoter comme des adolescents, Pepper se faisait courtiser au bar par plusieurs hommes, Tony était partit à la chasse, et même Loki s'amusait parmi eux ! Il n'y avait que Thor qui était resté avec lui, et encore, c'était pour mieux surveiller le Dieu des malices. Il le voyait depuis tout à l'heure grogner, s'énerver après Loki, et les femmes et les hommes qui s'approchaient de lui.

Mais et lui ? Il n'avait rien à faire ici, ce n'était pas du tout son monde, et jamais il ne pourrait s'y habituer... En soixante-dix ans, le monde était devenu si étrange, et les moeurs si délurées. Comment pourrait il sérieusement trouver une femme qui lui plairait si elles étaient toutes ainsi ? Vulgaire, se donnant au premier venu, comme si la virginité était devenue une honte ! Lui était vierge. Mieux encore, il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Tout le monde voyait en cela une honte, mais lui se disait plutôt que la personne qui aurait tout cela serait chanceuse. Mais maintenant il désespérait. Il se sentait seul dans ce monde pourtant si vaste.

Tony revint vers la loge. Aucune fille ne lui disait ce soir. Trop commune. C'est sûr que tout le monde n'était pas Black Widow. Depuis les Avengers, il ne trouvait plus aucune femme à son goût. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer. Toutes ces mondanités ne l'excitaient plus comme avant. Il fit un mouvement de tête vers Thor qui avait l'air de bouder, puis alla s'asseoir en face de Steve. Captain America ne semblait pas du tout dans son élément. Déjà au niveau vestimentaire. Sa chemise et son pantalon en toile brune faisait absolument tâche dans ce décors. Et puis le personnage. Il semblait si fragile, malgré son apparence forte.

« Hey Steve.»

L'homme releva la tête vers lui. Il lui faisait soudain pitié à être ainsi prostré.

« Tu veux pas sortir ? J'étouffe un peu !»

Steve remercia mentalement Tony puis se leva, prenant ses affaires pour sortir du bâtiment. Il faisait à peine frai malgré qu'il soit en plein milieu de la nuit. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, avant de tourner les yeux vers le ciel.

« Ca fait bizarre, pas vrai ?

- Hm ?

- De se retrouver dans le futur. De rien reconnaître.

- ... Assez oui. Je n'ai plus de repaire, tout est si différent...»

Cela faisait bizarre à Steve de parler de ça à Stark. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à lui même. Mais en même temps, il avait peur qu'il en profite pour le blesser un peu plus, il ne voulait donc pas trop se dévoiler. Tony était capable de se servir de ce qu'il venait de lui dire pour l'humilier ou le faire chanter...

« Mouai... J'aurai dû mal moi aussi à me retrouver sans toute ma technologie.

- C'est vrai que je te vois pas dans mon temps à moi ! Howard, ton père, était vraiment un type bien. Il était déjà en avance sur son temps.»

Stark se tendit à la mention de son père. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme son père d'ailleurs, et c'était réciproque ! Ce dernier le considérait comme son concurrent, comme on pouvait le voir sur et dans les magazines, avant que Howard Stark ne meurt.

« Ouai...» Fit il pour clore cette conversation. « Tu veux pas qu'on rentre ? Je suis fatigué.

- On rentre comment ?»

Tony sortit son téléphone et appuya sur un bouton. Quelques instants plus tard, une voiture arriva pour les ramener.

Cette étrange discussion entre les deux hommes les avait tout deux légèrement retourné, aussi quand ils arrivèrent à la Tour, la première chose que fit Stark fut de se servir un bon scotch, ainsi qu'à Steve, qui ne dit pas non, trop contrarié par la soirée.

OoO

Loki continuait de danser, ondulant des hanches, les collant à son partenaire. Il venait tout juste de changer, les hommes et les femmes - surtout les hommes - se succédant à une vitesse folle. Il adorait cette ambiance langoureuse et tranquille en même temps. Il se sentait libre, sans les Avengers pour le surveiller sans cesse.

Il avait vu déjà Captain America et Iron Man partirent. Ensuite ça avait été le tour de Pepper avec un des hommes qui l'avait courtisé, puis ça avait été le tour de Natasha et Barton qui étaient partis en s'embrassant. En voilà plusieurs qui auraient une nuit agréable... Et il ne ferait pas partit de ce lot... Le Dieu des mensonges savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éclipser avec un de ces partenaires pour un agréable moment, à cause de Thor, qui le surveillait depuis le début de la soirée. Ses yeux ne semblaient pas le quitter, l'excitant un peu plus, s'amusant à provoquer les autres danseurs en bougeant toujours plus sensuellement. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant un homme venir se coller dans son dos, tandis qu'un autre dansait avec lui, ses mains déjà posé sur ses hanches. Il gémit doucement en sentant une érection se coller à lui. Il leva une de ses mains et la posa sur la nuque de l'homme derrière lui, bougeant d'autant plus les hanches. L'autre danseur se colla lui aussi à lui, le prenant en sandwich.

Il retirait ses insultes, il adorait les mortels... Loki ronronna de plaisir quand une main vint dégager ses cheveux détachés, et deux bouches grignoter son cou de petits baisers et de petites morsures. Une main vint se faufiler dans son pantalon et... Oh... Ca faisait décidément longtemps...

Thor regardait la scène en bouillonnant littéralement. Ces hommes posaient si facilement leurs mains sur son frère, et lui se laissait si facilement faire. Il avait juste l'air aux anges entre les bras de ces mortels... On aurait dit une chatte en chaleur. Il gronda de jalousie en se levant. Il descendit en bas, puis se glissa parmi les danseurs pour arriver jusqu'au corps alanguis entre ceux des hommes qui le tripotaient allègrement. Thor s'arrêta devant le trio, et passa ses bras de chaque côté du corps de son frère, pour le coller à lui, l'arrachant à l'étreinte des deux autres.

« Hey ! Tu crois quoi toi ?!

- Il est à moi !» Grogna-t-il en repoussant les deux hommes, leur envoyant un regard noir emplit de tonnerre, tirant Loki derrière lui.

- Lâche moi idiot !

- Tu l'as entendu ?!»

Un des deux hommes posa avec force sa main sur l'épaule du Dieu pour le forcer à se retourner. Celui-ci ne fut pas déçu ! Thor lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre, puissant. Loki cria quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas dans le chahut ambiant. Il se prit à son tour un coup, avant de répliquer violemment, aveugle dans ses coups. Lui aussi avait besoin de se détendre, et quoi de mieux que quelques coups échangés ?

OoO

Loki soupira lourdement en rejoignant son frère dehors. Celui-ci avait été électrocuté à coup de teaser avant d'être jeté dehors par la porte de service. Le Dieu du tonnerre électrocuté... Quel comble.

Le blond se réveilla un instant plus tard, juste assommé par la charge reçue. Il sourit en voyant son frère près de lui. Au moins avait il réussit à empêcher ces deux hommes de s'approprier le jeune Dieu. D'ailleurs celui-ci le fusillait du regard... Mais pourquoi ? Il venait de protéger sa vertu après tout !

« Qu'y a-t-il mon frère ?

-Tu es un idiot, Thor. Et tu n'es pas mon frère.» Fit il froidement avant de se détourner pour repartir vers la rue.

Le Dieu des malices était déçu du comportement de Thor. Il avait pensé un instant qu'il le voyait autrement qu'un trophée et qu'il ferait les choses bien, et pas qu'il se battrait comme dans ces si nombreux banquets asgardiens. Il reprit la limousine qui les attendait, les autres Avengers ayant prit un autre moyen de transport. Thor arriva juste à temps avant que leur moyen de transport ne parte. Le trajet se fit dans un silence glacial, malgré les tentatives d'approche de l'asgardien blond. Loki s'était réellement amusé pendant cette soirée, bien plus que ces derniers siècles, dans le froid guindé de velours et d'or d'Asgard. Se voir interrompre ainsi, jeté du bâtiment à cause du blond, ça l'avait refroidit. Littéralement. Il s'était sentit devenir bleu, mais heureusement il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son glamour à temps.

Loki en voulait à Thor, et lui fit bien sentir, même quand ils furent arrivés à la Tour Stark. Il voulut dormir dans le canapé - une habitude midgardienne lors d'une dispute entre deux personnes partageant la même chambre -, mais deux corps occupaient déjà la place, étroitement serré l'un contre l'autre, l'obligeant à se chercher une nouvelle chambre. Il décida alors dans la foulée d'y déménager ses affaires, ayant vite trouvé grâce à JARVIS. Pourtant le blond n'avait pas laissé tomber l'affaire, tentant un ultime rapprochement en glissant ses bras autour de la taille fine. Une étreinte dont Loki se défit d'un mouvement de bras.

« Loki...

-Laisses moi tranquille, Thor !»

Juste après, il s'enferma dans sa chambre, abandonnant son frère dans le couloir.

À suivre

Mwahahaha ! xD J'aime finir sur une petite note négative 8D Bon, nous savons toutes (et surtout moi) que ce sera un happy end ! Je Déteste les death fic ! ça me mine le moral !

Bref, j'ai enfin avancer sur le chapitre 6, mais entre mon travail les dernières semaines, la reprise des cours, je l'ai pas fini, mais il le sera bientôt 8DD Promis ! Comme ça, Miss Cactus ne se sentira pas obligée de me couper les orteils 8D C'est que j'y tiens moi !

À la semaine prochaine comme d'habitude !

Sedinett


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Marvel.

Pairing : Thunderfrost principalement.

OoO

Bonsoiiiir !

Déjà merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !

Myuunel, je t'en pris, dessine ! XD Mais je veux le fanart dans ma boîte mail par contre hein ? Xd

Je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez aimé le chapitre précédent, aussi j'espère que vous aimerez celui là, que je trouve un peu sentimental à mon goût, mais bon, moi mes fanfics, c'est comme mon corps, il y a toujours un truc qui ne va pas .

Enfin voilà,

Bonne lecture !

OoO

Tony s'étira longuement dans son lit. Il était parfaitement bien calé, pourtant il ne se souvenait pas avoir emmené une fille hier soir. Qu'importe. Il était bien au chaud, calé contre le mur moelleux et le corps musculeux.

Mur ? Musculeux ?

Il ouvrit un oeil pour découvrir un canapé, le sien pour être plus précis, et une masse musculaire qui l'impressionnait toujours autant. Mais comment il était arrivé ici ?!

« ... Steve ?

- Hm...

- Steve... Réveilles toi !

- Laisses moi tranquille Stark...»

Ciel, il se souvenait maintenant. Ils avaient bu un verre ensemble, puis en voyant l'état dans lequel se mettait le soldat après un seul petit verre d'alcool, il lui en avait redonné, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement désinhibé. Lui aussi était déjà dans un état bien avancé, puis ils avaient mis la musique pendant un petit temps, et ils s'étaient affalés sur le canapé en riant comme deux grosses baleines.

Ensuite ? Tony en rougit légèrement, et il fallait y aller, pour que Tony rougisse ! Steve l'avait littéralement coincé sous le canapé et l'avait embrassé. Pas un baiser tendre en plus ! Il l'avait embrassé sauvagement, avec la dernière énergie, comme si le monde était entrain de s'effondrer.

Cet échange avait bouleversé Stark sur le moment. Ce baiser montrait à quel point Rogers se sentait seul, encore plus s'il l'embrassait ! Ce n'était pas normal... Il espérait, là tout de suite, que le soldat ait oublié cet échange.

« ... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait coller l'un à l'autre ?

- Délire d'ivrogne.» Expliqua-t-il simplement quand Steve eut ouvert les yeux.

Semblant ne se souvenir de rien, au grand soulagement de Tony, ils se levèrent avant que quelqu'un ne les surprenne. D'ailleurs c'était un miracle ! Avec la gueule de bois qu'il avait, il ne se levait rarement avant 11 heures. Il devait être à tout cassé 7 heures du matin, un véritable record ! D'ailleurs il allait sûrement aller se recoucher, mais dans sa chambre cette fois-ci !

Steve ne se posa pas de question. Pas trop. Pour le moment. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant. Dieu qu'il avait mal ! On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'amusait à y jouer du tambour. Il alla s'asseoir à table où on lui apporta un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

« Merci...» Dit il, surpris de voir Stark si attentionné.

- De rien.»

Le soldat releva la tête pour voir Clint qui lui souriait gentiment.

« Tu t'es saoulé ?

- Non... On a juste bu quelques verres... Mais je ne tiens pas bien l'alcool.

- Je vois ça !»

Clint et Steve n'étaient pas du genre à beaucoup parler, d'ailleurs ils ne se parlaient pour ainsi dire jamais.

« ... Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si une femme que tu aimes, accepte de coucher avec toi mais refuse de t'aimer ?

- Quoi...? Heuu...» Rougit brusquement Steve à la question de l'autre Avengers. Malgré son apparence séduisante, il n'était jamais sortie avec une femme, et seul Peggy avait comptée. « J'en ai franchement aucune idée... C'est Natasha ?»

Se fut cette fois au tour de Clint de rougir. Il avait pensé que la soirée de la veille serait une bonne opportunité pour se rapprocher un peu plus de la russe. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à s'embrasser comme des adolescents rongés par les hormones, et quand ils étaient enfin rentrés à la Tour Stark, ils avaient fait l'amour plus d'une fois, s'essayant à plusieurs positions complètement inédite - merci à la souplesse de la jeune femme -. Quand ils furent enfin épuisés, Barton fit LA bêtise, selon lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Natasha s'était tendue et un froid s'était installé entre eux.

Natasha Romanov n'était pas le genre de femme à succomber à l'amour. Ni le genre de femme à y croire. Elle avait trop subi de chose horrible pour croire en ce genre de chose, trop souffert pour vouloir des enfants qui vivraient dans le même monde...

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais demander conseil... Je ne comprends rien aux femmes de ce temps !

- Ca doit être dur aussi pour toi, non ?

- Eh bien... J'étais un freluquet à la base, jamais une femme me regardait. J'ai l'impression que les femmes ne voient que l'apparence, une sorte de gros dur qui ne pense qu'avec ses hormones. Je suis plus que des muscles.»

Bien sur, quand il se promenait dans la rue, quand il faisait un tour de moto, des femmes l'abordaient, magnifiques, en tenue courte le plus souvent, des cheveux longs, blonde ou brune, un sourire ravageur. Ces femmes le dégoutaient. Tout ce qui les intéressait était le sexe, l'argent, et les apparences. Il cherchait quelque chose de tellement plus simple.

«Mais je ne peux pas aimer une femme comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt ! Je pense que jamais je ne pourrai aimer une femme comme j'aime Peggy...»

Sa chère et tendre Peggy, qui avait toujours vu au delà des apparences. Dieu qu'il l'aimait, encore aujourd'hui, et ce même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

« Je te comprends... Ce n'est pas facile d'aimer aujourd'hui... Tout se fait et se défait tellement vite !

- Hm.»

La discussion était close. Qu'avaient ils à déclarer de plus ?

OoO

Thor s'éveilla seul dans son lit ce matin. Il était tard. Il se leva doucement, regardant la place qu'occupait normalement pas son frère, lisse et froide. Est-ce qu'il était encore en colère ? D'ailleurs il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait ! Il avait défendu Loki contre ces hommes après tout !

Le Dieu prit un peignoir et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres au salon. Steve et Clint était assit sur le canapé, tandis que Tony sirotait ce qui semblait être de l'alcool. De si bon matin... Stark était vraiment alcoolique ! Même lui qui pouvait en boire beaucoup, ne buvait pas au réveil !

« Salut Dieu de la foudre !» Fit le milliardaire en le voyant, manifestement content de voir quelqu'un d'autre levé. «Alors, on fait la marmotte ? Même moi en étant aller me recoucher je me suis levée plus tôt que toi !

- Nous sommes rentrés tard avec Loki.

- J'ai cru comprendre. Où est notre gothique mégalomane en parlant de lui ?

- Il... S'est exilé dans une de tes chambres. Il a décidé de faire... Chambre à part.» Expliqua-t-il, une mine malheureuse sur le visage. « Pour une raison qui m'échappe... Il est en colère contre moi.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il est en colère ! Il s'est fait viré à cause de toi de la boîte. D'ailleurs il avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec ces deux types...» Fit il avec un sourire vicieux.

Il avait immédiatement demander à JARVIS de pirater les vidéos de surveillance lorsque le patron de la boîte lui avait demandé réparation pour les deux tables cassés par ses amis. Dire qu'on l'avait réveillé pour ça... Qu'ils aillent embêter Pepper tient !

« Ces mortels...» Grogna-t-il, grondant dangereusement. « Ils allaient souiller mon frère avec leurs mains...

- Tu es un peu trop possessif pour ton bien, grand frère !» Se moqua Tony en buvant le reste de son verre.»

À nouveau le silence se fit. Steve et Clint étaient naturellement silencieux, Tony, pour une raison qui leur échappait, sauf au soldat, était gêné - les deux hommes avaient décidé de ne rien dire sur la nuit passé dans le canapé - et Thor bougonnait dans son coin, fixant des yeux le couloir au bout duquel était son frère.

Natasha arriva une dizaine de minute plus tard, avant de repartir presque aussi sec, pestant contre la mauvaise ambiance installée. Apparemment la soirée ne s'était pas bien terminée pour tout le monde. Elle aussi se sentait gêné. Quel idiot ce Barton. L'aimer elle. Elle était un assassin, aussi monstrueuse que Loki ! Il était trop bon, trop pur pour elle. Elle le souillerait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en couchant avec elle. D'ailleurs il était là, la regardant avec un air de chiot battu. Quel idiot... Sans un mot elle fit demi tour et sortit de la pièce, puis de la tour tout court. Elle avait besoin de faire le vide.

Se fut ensuite au tour de Loki de sortir de sa tanière. Habillé d'un simple pantalon et d'un T-shirt, il se dirigea au radar jusqu'à la cuisine, passant dans une autre pièce sans lâcher un mot, ni un regard à quiconque, et surtout pas à Thor, alors que celui-ci l'avait pas lâché du regard pendant ces quelques secondes.

«... Il m'en veut beaucoup vous croyez ?» Fit presque piteusement le Dieu du tonnerre.

- Oh tu sais il n'a dis bonjour à personne !» Tenta de rassurer Steve en se levant. « Bon, je vais m'entraîner en bas. Qui m'accompagne ?

- Certainement pas moi !» Fit Stark. «La douche ok, mais pas de sport !

- Pourtant ça ne te ferait pas de mal, Ami Tony. Tu bois trop et tu ne fais pas assez de sport !

- Mouai... Je passe mon tour !» Hors de question pour lui de se retrouver avec Steve alors qu'il avait encore en tête leur baiser de la veille... Matin ?

- Je viens avec toi Ami Steve. J'ai besoin de me dépenser.»

Les deux hommes partirent ensemble pour la salle de sport de la tour, tandis que Loki revenait au salon avec un petit plateau repas. Il avait mal à la tête et sa mauvaise humeur transpirait littéralement par les pores de sa peau. Mine de rien, il s'était habitué à dormir avec son abruti de frère. Il avait eu énormément de mal à s'endormir, et une fois assoupi, il n'avait fait qu'enchaîner les cauchemars, lui montrant des images de Thanos et des chitauris. Oh il savait que c'était surtout un avertissement. Ils avaient dû trouver un moyen de lui envoyer ces messages, et cela ne laissait pas envisager de bonnes choses... Ils étaient à sa recherche. Bien sur Loki savait qu'il avait un peu de répit. Ils avaient eu besoin du tesseract pour les envoyer sur Midgard, et de beaucoup d'énergie pour l'envoyer lui ici, alors qu'ils étaient au fin fond de l'univers.

De toute façon, il s'en fichait. Non, ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait rendu de mauvaise humeur. Quand il ne rêvait pas de Thanos et des chitauris, il rêvait de ses enfants.

Un long soupir échappa à sa gorge tandis qu'il mordait dans une tartine de Nutella. Ses bébés lui manquaient. Après leur bannissement, il avait tout fait pour oublier, il s'était plongé dans l'étude intensive de la magie, ne parlant presque plus, se gavant de connaissance jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Il avait bien tenté de les voir, mais à chaque fois on l'en empêchait, et Odin avait fini par le punir pour essayer de voir ses enfants, les monstres comme disait les courtisans de la Cour. Ses pauvres enfants...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la diva ?» Fit Tony. « T'a l'air complètement déprimé !

- Laisses moi tranquille Stark.» Répondit il en marmonnant presque, peu avenant. « Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi.

- J'aurai pas dû quitter ma chambre moi...»

Loki tiqua. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était rentré de leur sortie, avec Captain America se servant de lui comme d'un doudou ? S'il avait été de meilleur humeur, il lui aurait lancé quelques paroles pleines de vérité et de malices, plus quelques sous entendus douteux. Mais là franchement, il n'avait pas envie de rire.

Stark eut un haussement d'épaule puis quitta la pièce à son tour pour se rendre dans son atelier. Il avait grand besoin de se détendre, et donc de tripoter quelques pièces mécaniques, voir de créer quelques trucs...

Après son départ, Clint se leva à son tour, mais fut vite arrêté par le brun.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me tolérer ?

- ... Quoi ? Parce que tu es sous notre responsabilité, et parce que tu es le frère de Thor.» Répondit l'archer sans vraiment comprendre où voulait en venir Loki avec cette question.

Le Dieu des mensonges grinça des dents. On lui en avait servit à toutes les sauces ce «parce que tu es le frère de Thor» aux cours des derniers millénaires ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde que c'était à cause de son merveilleux caractère et qu'il était une personne très sympathique, oh non ! Mais cette réponse...

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me tues pas ? J'ai tué Coulson et bien d'autres, je t'ai manipulé, je t'ai obligé à tuer, je me suis servi de toi pour faire souffrir Natasha, j'ai voulu conquérir la Terre.»

Loki venait de se lever, et s'approchait dangereusement de l'homme.

«Je-

- Tues moi. Ca sera mieux pour tout le monde. Vous ne m'aimez pas, je suis une épine dans votre pied.

- ... Banner avait raison alors.»

Loki se figea un instant. Banner ? Le scientifique qui avait percé sa carapace...

«Tu sais pourquoi on ne va pas te tuer ? Pour que tu acceptes le fait que ce que tu as fait est mal. Il faut que tu assumes, et que tu vives avec les morts que tu as causé. C'est trop simple de vouloir mourir comme ça pour s'échapper !» S'énerva Clint, tentant de se faire moralisateur. «Maintenant arrêtes de te plaindre ! Tu as la chance de vivre pour racheter tes fautes !

Le brun avait presque arrêter de respirer maintenant. Comment osait il lui dire ça ? Il ne savait rien, rien du tout. Il souffrait, sans cesse, le tuant à petit feu.

«Comment oses tu tenter de me faire la leçon ? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre mortel dont la vie ne se résume qu'au début de la vie d'un bébé asgardien... Si j'avais voulu conquérir votre maudite planète, je l'aurai fait seul. Je l'aurai fait gelé en premier, puis je vous aurai tous pulvérisé. Je ne suis pas tombé sur les Chitauris par gaieté de coeur !»

Le prince criait presque à présent, et les autres Avengers, soit attiré par le bruit, soit prévenu par JARVIS, arrivaient et s'arrêtaient dans les couloirs adjacents. Loki sembla s'en rendre compte et s'arrêta. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu paniqué. Il en avait trop dit, beaucoup trop. Il déglutit puis repartit comme une flèche jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Bravo ! En plus d'avoir mal à la tête, d'être de mauvaise humeur, il était déprimé au possible. Il se remit au lit, s'enfonça dans ses draps et se mordit durement la lèvre en sentant les larmes venir. Il était épuisé moralement, et il se sentait tellement mal...

Thor avait été averti par l'intelligence artificiel, et avait aussitôt accouru pour voir ce qu'il se passait. D'après Barton, Loki n'aurait pas voulu conquérir la Terre, ou du moins pas volontairement.

«... C'est une possibilité à envisager.

- Comment ça ?» Demanda Natasha, inquiète.

- Je me suis posé la question sans y apporter beaucoup d'importance mais... Loki n'a pas utilisé énormément de magie contre nous. Juste un peu de force brute... Au début j'ai pensé que c'était par pur vantardise mais... Pourquoi aurait il fait exprès d'échouer dans ce cas ? Ca n'a pas de sens...»

Thor avait raison. Loki était bizarre. Vraiment étrange.

La journée passa sans que le Dieu ne sorte de sa chambre auto-proclamé. Pas un bruit, rien, et il ne répondait pas quand on venait frapper à la porte. Tony appela finalement Pepper, à court d'idée. Après tout, la co-dirigeante de Stark Industrie et le Dieu des malices passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Peut être qu'elle arriverait à le faire sortir de sa tanière ? Cela faisait bien dix heures qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, et tous étaient inquiet -surtout Thor en fait, les autres voulaient savoir ce qu'il préparait-.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?» Demanda la jeune femme, inquiète.

Lorsque Tony l'avait appelé, il semblait un peu nerveux, or, Tony n'était jamais nerveux. Même dans les moments les plus graves il plaisantait !

«Il s'est enfermé, et refuse de sortir. En fait il n'a pas dit un mot depuis ce matin.»

La jeune femme soupira puis leur fit signe de repartir à leurs activités, ce qu'ils ne firent bien sur pas, restant juste à l'autre bout du couloir, juste au cas où. Pepper s'approcha de la porte et frappa doucement.

«Loki ? C'est Pepper. Laisses moi entrer.»

Le ton était ferme, et sans appelle. Celui qu'elle utilisait sur Stark lorsqu'elle n'en pouvait plus de ses gamineries. Elle doutait que ça marche sur le brun, mais au moins elle pouvait essayer.

Finalement, au bout d'un instant, à sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit, lui laissant voir un visage blanc encadré d'une chevelure noir, et surtout, deux yeux rougis et fatigués. Il la laissa entrer puis referma la porte.

Loki aimait bien Pepper. Bien sur, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les humains, il les trouvait destructeur, arrogants, et irrespectueux. Pourtant la rousse lui rappelait sa mère, Frigga. Elle était forte, courageuse, toujours droite, à assumer des situations impossibles, tout en étant douce et serviable. Il était sûr que si elle avait des enfants, elle ferait une mère formidable.

«Loki... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je... C'est compliqué.»

Le prince alla s'asseoir sur le lit, lâchant au passage un gros soupir en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

«C'est Stark qui vous a fait venir ?

- Oui, mais il ne m'a dit pour toi qu'après mon arrivé. Tu t'es disputé avec l'agent Barton, puis tu t'es enfermé... Tu as sous entendu que tu ne voulais pas conquérir la Terre.»

- ... Par quoi commencer ? Non, je ne veux pas de cette misérable planète grouillante d'humains. Je n'ai jamais voulu usurper le trône d'Asgard. Je ne... Tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'ils arrêtent ce favoritisme qu'il y a toujours eu entre Thor et moi ! Forcément, il y avait une différence, puisque je ne suis même pas Asgardien !»

Pepper alla s'asseoir à son tour près du jeune homme. Enfin jeune, à 4000 ans presque, mais il le paraissait tellement ainsi, les yeux encore rouges et luisants.

«Pas Asgardien ?

- J'ai été... Rapporté. De Jotunheim, la planète des géants des glaces. Je sais.» Fit Loki, arrêtant la jeune femme, sachant tout de suite ce qu'elle allait dire. « Je ne suis pas un géant. C'est pour cela que mon géniteur, le roi de Jotunheim, Laufey, m'a abandonné à ma mort, puisque je n'étais pas assez fort pour vivre dans ce monde de ténèbres et de glace.

- Oh...

- Oui, 'Oh'. Je sais que Odin m'a pris par pitié, mais ce n'est que la moitié de la vérité. Il m'a peut être aimé, mais il voulait se servir de moi pour assurer la paix, grâce à ma fraternité avec Thor. C'est un beau projet, non ? Mais je n'étais que ça. Un outil pour un projet. Alors, lorsque Thor s'est retrouvé exilé sur Midgard, ce projet n'avait plus de sens, je n'en avais plus. Je n'étais... Plus qu'un monstre. Je le suis toujours !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !» Se scandalisa Pepper. «Tu n'es pas un monstre voyons ! Tu es juste... Différent !

- DIFFÉRENT ?!»

Loki se tourna vers elle, sa peau soudainement bleu. Des lignes tribales couraient sur sa peau, faisant ressortir le noir de ses cheveux. Ses yeux rouges la fusillaient du regard, la pétrifiant littéralement sur place. Elle avait peur, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, et aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Le jotün vit son malaise et se calma, tournant son visage vers la fenêtre d'où on voyait les derniers rayons du soleil disparaître dans le crépuscule.

«Ai-je l'air assez monstrueux ainsi ?

- Je...

- Odin empêche grâce à ces bracelets ma magie de sortir de mon corps, mais j'ai tout juste assez d'énergie pour contrôler... Mon apparence.» Sa peau redevint blanche et ses yeux verts. «Jamais je ne pourrai être l'égal de Thor. Je suis son ennemi naturel, il a lui même juré de tuer tous les jotüns. Il a en partit réussi. Mais en fait, de tout ça, je m'en fiche. Je m'en contrefiche.»

Un sanglot lui échappa presque, perçu par Pepper qui prit le brun dans ses bras. Elle avait pitié de lui, elle le plaignait.

«Pourquoi avoir attaqué la Terre alors ?

- ... Malgré ce que j'ai pu dire, j'aime Thor. J'ai grandi avec lui, et même si nous avons eu des mots, je l'aime toujours. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était une chance de le revoir une dernière fois avant de mourir. Quand je suis arrivé sur la planète des chitauris, j'avais pour option la mort, par torture, ou de les aider à m'emparer du Tesseract pour eux. Mais je suis toujours en vie. Ils ont promis de me tuer si j'échouais, mourir par la main d'un des vôtre me sera certainement moins douloureux.

- D'accord, je comprends. Je ne peux que imaginer, mais je comprends ta réaction face à Barton, mais tu sais, ils peuvent te protéger !

- Mais je ne veux pas être protégé ! Tout ça je m'en fiche, je ne pense pas à ça... Je... Si je me suis énervé ce matin... C'est parce que mes enfants me manquent...»

De l'autre du couloir, Stark et les autres Avengers écoutaient la conversation de Pepper et Loki. Il était hors de question de les laisser tous les deux seuls ainsi ! JARVIS avait activé ses micros et tous pouvaient entendre ce qui se disait. Tous étaient peinés de ce qu'ils entendaient. Ils comprenaient un peu la folie du Dieu lorsqu'il avait envoyé le Destructeur sur Thor, tout aussi bien le fait qu'il ne le déteste pas vraiment. D'ailleurs le Dieu blond ne retenait qu'une seule chose. Loki l'aimait toujours, il ne le détestait pas, et il avait attaqué Midgard seulement pour le revoir.

«Attends voir ! Ton frère a eu des gosses ?» S'écria Stark, avant de se faire taper dessus par Natasha qui voulait entendre la suite de la conversation, se sentant très proche de Loki à ce moment même.

«Ils sont...

-Morts ? Oui et non. Quatre sont vivants, mais j'ai interdiction de les voir. Ils sont retenus prisonniers. Il n'y avait que Sleipnir que je pouvais parfois entrevoir au Palais, ou lors des grandes cérémonies avec parade... Je n'ai pas pu les voir depuis des siècles et des siècles ! Ils ont été exilé d'Asgard à tout jamais par Odin !» Cracha-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un venin. «Ils me manquent tellement...»

Les Avengers déglutirent. Ils n'avaient pas seulement un prisonnier en exil sur les bras, mais un père en plus de ça... Tony demanda à JARVIS de couper le son, entendant déjà les sanglots déchirants du parent en manque de ses enfants.

«Thor. Tu nous expliques ?» Exigea Natasha, touchée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu par la détresse du jotün. «Parce que ce Odin...

- Avant de condamner Odin, écoutez moi. Loki a eu plusieurs enfants, mais ce ne sont pas vraiment des enfants... Normaux si je puis dire. Il a eu un cheval à huit pattes, un loup, un serpent et une fille dont le corps est à moitié mort.

- Une seconde.» Fit à nouveau Stark. «Mais comment il a réussi à avoir... Des animaux ? Je veux bien que ton frère ait des goûts bizarres en matière de femme, mais tout de même...

-Ami Tony, Loki est la mère de ses enfants, il les a tous porter. Je peux continuer ?» Il attendit le hochement de tête du milliardaire, s'assurant qu'il ne le couperait plus dans ses explications.

Il expliqua que la Cour d'Asgard n'aimait pas beaucoup Loki à l'époque et la progénitures de son frère leur avait donné une raison supplémentaire de le railler.

Il ne ressemblait déjà en rien aux critères du bon asgardien, alors même qu'il était de la famille royale. Brun, mince, fin, pratiquant la magie. Pour en rajouter une couche, ses enfants étaient dits monstrueux, comme lui.

«Il y a fait face, comme à son habitude, il a ignoré les remarques, mais la situation était sur le point de dégénérer. Fenrir, le fils loup de Loki, a attaqué un asgardien après qu'il ait insulté sa mère, alors la population a commencé à réclamer la tête des Monstres, celles de tous les enfants de mon frère. Odin a donc décidé de les faire exiler, autant pour leur sécurité que pour celle de mon frère. Ce n'était pas par guetter de coeur, j'en suis sûr, et notre mère a été déchirée par cette séparation, pas autant que Loki, c'est sûr. Mais si il ne l'avait pas fait, il y aurait eu un bain de sang, et peut être qu'il y aurait eu des centaines de morts. Même si ça reste cruel pour la plupart des gens, Odin a voulu protéger Loki et ses enfants en faisant ça»

Tous écoutaient religieusement les explications du Dieu du tonnerre. Loki était peut être un enfoiré, mais il avait quelques excuses pour en être un. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, personne n'avait jamais été gentil avec lui, on l'avait abandonné à la naissance, on lui avait arraché ses enfants, et maintenant il pleurait comme un enfant dans les bras de Pepper.

À suivre.

Fin de chapitre pourri, mais je ne savais pas quoi rajouter d'autre, donc coupure tout simplement x)

C'est pas un de mes chapitres préférés, mais il fallait bien passer par là !

J'ai enfin terminé le chapitre 6, mais j'écris un one shot thunderfrost et du coup je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 7, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera écrit ! Xd

Merci encore une fois de me suivre dans cette histoire !

À la semaine prochaine,

Sedinett


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Marvel.

Pairing : Thunderfrost principalement.

OoO

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Merci d'abord pour vos sympathiques reviews qui me font vraiment chaud au coeur, surtout quand je reçois des messages avec «arrêtes tu écris bien !», donc voilà =^^= merci beaucoup !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire xD

Bonne lecture !

OoO

Pepper avait finalement réussi à faire sortir Loki de sa chambre, foudroyant du regard quiconque oserait dire un seul mot, et l'avait emmené dans la cuisine pour le faire manger. Personne n'avait ouvert la bouche, regardant juste passer la rousse et le brun.

«Il faut faire quelque chose. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Il va finir par faire un bêtise.

- Que veux tu dire, Ami Banner ?

- Qu'il va essayer de se suicider Point Break. Donc va falloir l'entourer, et surtout retrouver ses mômes.»

Ils étaient tous d'accord. Clint commençait à son tour à revoir son opinion sur Loki. Il était comme Natasha lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Elle était un assassin, sans famille, sans but et sans amour. Il lui avait donné un but, ils avaient maintenant une famille, et il essayait maintenant de lui donner son amour. Loki était pareil. Un être perdu, la seule différence était que lui était resté ainsi pendant des milliers d'années. De quoi rendre complètement fou !

«Je vous laisse mon frère mes amis ! Je vais aller voir mon père pour savoir si je peux faire venir les enfants de mon frère. En attendant, trouver un grand terrain bien dégagé !

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi faire ?» Demanda Steve sans comprendre.

- Vu le rythme de croissance de Jörgumand, il doit être plus grand que cette tour ! Je doute que la population apprécie de voir la tour Stark prisonnière d'un serpent géant.»

...Ok...

OoO

Loki ne savait toujours pas s'il était soulagé ou mécontent de savoir que Thor était partit. Le pire c'est que personne ne voulait lui dire pourquoi ! Il se doutait bien qu'il était retourné sur Asgard, il n'était pas stupide.

Pepper n'avait pas été mise non plus dans la confidence, seul les Avengers savaient. Ca le rendait fou ! Bon, pas tant que ça, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse des secrets. Mine de rien, son frère était un pilier qui faisait que sa vie était stable. Sans lui, il se sentait perdu, et puis il n'était pas à l'aise avec les autres mortels. De plus Pepper ne pouvait pas toujours rester avec lui à la tour, elle avait ses propres responsabilités -plus celle de Tony bien entendu-. Forcément, il se retrouvait seul avec ces mortels.

Il n'aimait pas comment ils le regardaient depuis sa petite crise de déprime. Surtout pas l'agent Romanov. Ils avaient tous l'air... Trop gentil. Trop niais. Et il détestait ça, surtout sur elle !

«Loki ?

- Quoi ?» Grogna-t-il en se tournant vers Steve.

- Hm... Tu sais, si tu y mettais un peu du tiens, on pourrait être ami !»

Oh Od- mon Dieu ! Par chance, ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans la salle de sport de la tour, cinq étages en dessous celui qui leur servait d'appartement. Heureusement, personne n'avait pu voir le Dieu des mensonges faillirent s'étouffer de surprise avec sa propre salive.

«Quoi ? Toi, le soldat si pur, si bon, veut être ami avec moi ?

- Ca te dérange ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu en poses beaucoup des questions stupides comme celle là ?

- ...Oui ?»

Loki baissa la tête. Dire qu'il était venu ici pour se détendre.

En temps normal, il faisait juste exploser quelques objets, faisaient des farces impliquant des serpents et quelques courtisans, embêtait Thor et ses amis... Là il n'avait sous sa main ni Thor, ni ses pouvoirs, ni quelques courtisans. Il devait se contenter de frapper cet idiot sac rempli de sable, et il se trouvait vraiment ridicule !

«A-Attends, tu vas te faire mal !»

Loki s'acharnait sur le sac comme un dératé. À force, il allait finir par se déboîter quelque chose.

«Tu es fort, mais tu ne sais pas vraiment te battre, non ?

- Je n'ai pas suivi une carrière militaire comme mon- Thor. J'ai été envoyé pendant 800 ans dans une école de magie, là bas on apprenait la magie, comme c'est dit dans le nom de l'école, pas le maniement des armes.

- Who... Tu n'as pas vu ta famille ni tes amis pendant 800 ans ?

- ... Je n'avais pas d'ami, je n'en ai jamais eu, et ma famille se moquait bien de mon absence.» Loki se souvenait encore de leur indifférence lorsqu'il était revenu à Asgard, et leur en voulait toujours pour cet épisode de sa vie.

Plus Steve apprenait à connaître le brun, plus il se sentait mal pour lui. Est-ce que sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de déceptions, de souffrance et d'autres désillusions ?

- Jamais ?

- De quoi jamais ?

- Tu n'as jamais eu d'ami ?»

Loki pouffa, et regarda Captain America d'une oeillade amusée et triste en même temps.

« Qui voudrait être mon ami, alors que Thor est si avenant et si gentil ? Moi je ne suis pas gentil. Ca ne m'a pas manqué, je n'aime pas être avec d'autres personnes. Je suis du genre misanthrope.

- Ca c'est parce que tu n'as jamais été habitué ! Après tout tu es bien ami avec Mademoiselle Pots !

- Pepper ? Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Ah bon ? En quoi ?

Ca ne te regarde pas ! Maintenant si tu n'as rien a faire d'autres que de me parler, pars.»

Steve eut un doux sourire en voyant le brun gêné. Lui non plus n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'ami, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était un ermite qui n'aimait pas les gens ! Loki avait quelques circonstances aggravantes, et certes il avait quelques milliers d'années, mais il n'y avait que les idiots qui ne changeaient pas ! Il allait se battre et faire en sorte que cet homme renfermé dans sa rancoeur, sa haine et ses démons s'ouvre enfin.

Thor leur avait parlé d'un enfant joyeux, joueur, malicieux et blagueur. Rien à voir avec cette personne là en tout cas.

« On va bientôt manger, tu devrais remonter.» Finit par rajouter Steve. « Et tu devrais prendre une douche aussi !»

Loki grogna puis arrêta. Son ventre commençait à le faire souffrir. Il évitait autant que possible de se retrouver seul avec les autres. Résultat, il n'avait pas manger depuis trois jours, et la faim commençait à se faire ressentir sérieusement. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la salle de sport, se débarrassant de ses vêtements au passage. Il se détendit sous l'eau chaude, les mains appuyées contre le mur de carrelage. Il regarda ses bracelets avec haine. Si seulement ils pouvaient disparaître ! Il se sentait tellement incomplet sans sa magie, comme si Odin lui avait arraché une partie de lui même. Il la sentait en lui, mais elle était bloquée par les artefacts à ses poignets. Il mourrait d'envie de tout faire exploser.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il sortit de la douche, se rhabillant avant de remonter jusqu'à la salle à manger, quelques étages au dessus. Quasiment tout le monde était là. Seul Tony était absent, forcé par Pepper à aller à une réunion. Un miracle ! Le problème était que seul le milliardaire osait lui parler franchement, et c'était aussi le seul à détendre l'atmosphère par ses blagues et remarques vaseuses. Le repas allait sûrement se passer dans un froid polaire. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Steve -la seule place de libre, sûrement une coïncidence-, et mangea le plus dignement possible. Natasha qui était en face de lui engagea la conversation avec lui, lui parlant du fait qu'elle devait aller au centre commercial pour se racheter des vêtements et souhaitait lui demander s'il désirait venir. Loki sembla surpris de la demande. Il n'était pas forcément bavard, et sa compagnie n'avait jamais été appréciée par personne. Décidément, les mortels étaient des créatures bien plus chaleureuses que les asgardiens.

Il acquiesça à la demande, pris au dépourvu. Au moins il sortirait de la tour, il n'en pouvait plus de rester là, et il n'avait pas le droit de sortir seul dans la ville. Ils avaient peur de quoi franchement ? Qu'ils se transforment en monstre bleu ? Qu'aurait il pu faire de plus sans sa magie ?

Le repas se passa dans un silence religieux. Loki remarqua cependant que Clint avait un regard malheureux, et que Natasha semblait lui parler pour éviter ce regard de chien battu. Il ne dit rien et tourna son regard vers les autres. Banner et Steve. Il devrait avoir une discussion avec le scientifique. Il n'aimait pas que ses secrets soient révélés ainsi, c'était dégradant et humiliant. Quant à Steve... Il semblait s'ennuyer sans Tony. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Avait-ce une raison avec le fait qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble il y a presque une semaine maintenant ? Voilà quelque chose à creuser ! Il voulait être son ami ? Très bien, il l'avait bien cherché !

OoO

Steve frappa dans le sac de sable qui s'écroula contre le mur. Il se prit la tête dans les mains en se maudissant. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui ! Il se sentait tellement honteux d'avoir agit comme ça avec Stark ! Bien sur, il avait bu, mais de là à l'embrasser, se serrer contre lui... Il n'était pas... Il était hétérosexuel bon sang ! Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes ! Et... Et...

« On se défoule ?»

Le soldat se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix de Loki. Alors lui... Ce n'était pas le moment de venir l'énerver !

Il se gifla mentalement. Non, il ne devait pas à nouveau s'en prendre au Dieu. Il lui avait fait assez de mal, et il souffrait bien assez lui même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Loki ?»

Le brun s'approcha et le regarda avec un petit sourire et alla s'asseoir sur une des rares chaises de la pièce. Loki avait beau savoir se battre, il n'avait jamais aimé les entraînements, sauf pour se défouler, et encore, quand il faisait ce que les mortels appelaient du «sport», il ne se mêlait jamais aux autres ! Il n'aimait pas se salir à la base, ce n'était donc pas pour se mêler à ces porcs suants et transpirants par tous le pores. Quoique, sur Thor, cela faisait terriblement sexy, voir les goûtes de sueur dégouliner sur son corps parfait... Hm, stop, pas maintenant. Il n'allait pas se mettre à baver devant Rogers, surtout que celui-ci avait un corps battit plus au moins comme celui du blond.

« Eh bien, tu voulais être mon ami, non ? J'ai accepté cette proposition.»

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rire quant aux mots que prononça le jeune Dieu. Celui-ci ne connaissait décidément rien aux relations sociales ! Il en oublia même un instant son soucis d'ordre moral.

« Loki, une amitié, ça ne se donne pas, ça se construit. Pour être ami, il faut apprendre à se connaître, faire des sorties...»

Le brun ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Mais... Nous nous connaissons. Je connais tout de votre vie, et vous avez beaucoup appris de la mienne, et nous sommes sorties ensemble dans cette «boîte de nuit». Donc, nous sommes amis.»

La logique du Dieu était effrayante.

« Non non, ça ce n'est pas de l'amitié. Il faut que des sentiments apparaissent ! Il faut que tu sois heureux de me voir, qu'on s'amuse ensemble !» En voyant la mine dubitative de Loki, il soupira. « Tu t'en fiches en fait, non ?

- Complètement ! En fait je suis venu te parler de Stark.»

Et mince, même en essayant de se les sortir de la tête, ses soucis revenaient toujours au galop !

« ...Pourquoi me parler de lui ?» Demanda-t-il en tentant de paraître détaché et pas trop stressé. Tentative vaine devant le spécialiste du genre.

- Je vous ai vu tous les deux la nuit de notre sortie, complètement serré l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Et vu que tu avais l'air déçu qu'il ne soit pas là, j'en ai déduit qu'il te manquait.»

Touché. En effet, le cynisme de Tony, son humour décalé, sa présence en somme, tout lui manquait. Et ce après juste une petite mâtinée d'absence.

«Et s'il te manque, c'est qu'il te plaît.»

Steve sursauta presque, un air paniqué.

« Et j'en déduis donc que tu m'as approché juste pour combler ce manque, et l'oublier.

- Quoi ?! Non ! Bien sur que non ! Ne penses pas que je me suis servi de toi comme bouche trou pour l'oublier !

- Ah. Donc il te manque vraiment ?» Fit il malicieusement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, content d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

Mince, il s'était laissé avoir en beauté ! Loki était vraiment un sale petit manipulateur ! Il soupira et alla s'asseoir devant le brun qui plissa presque adorablement le nez. Il ne sentait pas si mauvais ! ... N'est-ce pas ? D'accord, prendre une douche avant de sortir.

Steve se prit la tête dans une main avant de reprendre la parole.

« D'abord, ce qu'il y entre Tony et moi ne concernent que Tony et moi, c'est compris ? Et ensuite, j'aimerai vraiment être ton ami, parce que je suis sûr que tu n'es pas ce petit con arrogant et prétentieux que tu prétends et essaies d'être.»

Cette fois, se fut au tour de Loki de se taire. Il savait, pour avoir étudier l'homme, ainsi que tous les autres Avengers, que Steve était plutôt vieux jeu, et très sensible sur l'expression orale comme écrite. Alors l'entendre s'exprimer ainsi !

« Et puis, il n'y a rien du tout entre Tony et moi !» Continua-t-il en rougissant.

- Bien sur... Tu peux t'en persuader, mais moi, je le sens. Des deux côtés.»

Sur ces quelques mots, Loki repartit aussi sec, de sa démarche silencieuse et gracieuse.

...Comment ça Tony pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux ?!

OoO

Lorsque Loki revint dans les étages, il eut la surprise de voir Clint et Natasha se disputer. Non, en fait, c'était plutôt la rousse qui parlait au sniper qui lui regardait le sol, l'air dépité.

Une dispute de couple ? Mais voilà qui était parfait ! Décidément, il était l'homme de la situation ! Il allait s'amuser à jouer à Cupidon ! Après tout, il allait déjà s'amuser à mettre ensemble le soldat et l'homme de métal ! Pourquoi pas après tout ? Cela semblait intéressant...

Puis une main se posa sur sa taille, et une autre sur sa bouche. Il se sentit éloigner doucement. Loki ne se débattit pas, ayant reconnu son frère derrière lui. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il l'aurait déjà tué !

« Chut Loki, laisses les se disputer.»

Le brun grogna doucement, puis suivit Thor dans une autre pièce.

« Natasha ignore Clint depuis qu'il lui a avoué ses sentiments, ça va leur faire du bien de parler.

- Pour le moment, c'est elle qui parle, ou plutôt qui crie !

- Peut être, mais elle vide son sac. D'ailleurs, on devrait en faire de même.»

Là, le blond venait de lui en boucher un coin ! Est-ce que Thor, le Dieu de la foudre, venait de faire dans le subtil ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? On lui avait dit qu'il était retourné à Asgard !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Thor ?

- ... Eh bien j'ai réglé mon problème plus vite que prévu, alors je suis revenu aussitôt ! Je sais que tu te sens mal, et je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

- Je vais très bien !

- Loki...

- Tais-»

...Toi. Pensa mollement le brun alors que son frère l'embrassait tendrement. Il adorait quand Thor l'embrassait. Ses lèvres étaient sans cesse brûlantes, et elles le dévoraient toujours consciencieusement. Oh oui, Thor était un très bon embrasseur, il aurait presque mérité le titre de Dieu des baisers !

Oh certes, il était toujours en colère contre lui, mais il avait tellement besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, charnellement bien sur, qu'il s'abandonna dans les bras du blond le temps de cet interminable baiser.

«Hm... Pourquoi étais tu partis ?

-Je te l'ai dis, j'avais un problème.

-Quel genre ?

-Cela ne te concerne pas.»

Loki resta la bouche ouverte. Comment ça Thor le rembarrait ?! Le blond lui répondait toujours ! Surtout quand il le regardait avec ses yeux doux.

«Que me caches tu ?!

-Rien qui ne te concerne !»

S'énervant, le Dieu des mensonges repoussa l'autre, mais celui-ci le retint durement par le bras.

«Reste ici.

-Quoi ?! Tu te prends pour qui ?! Lâches moi Thor !»

La poigne se fit plus dure sur son poignet, et il fut certains qu'il aurait une marque rouge de la forme des doigts de son frère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait enfin ?

« J'ai dit tu restes ici, sale petit asgardien menteur.» Fit la voix soudain beaucoup plus rauque et éraillé du blond.

Loki se figea en reconnaissant la voix tant redouté. Il leva les yeux et vit la peau rose de l'asgardien devenir d'un écoeurant bleu gris, et ses cheveux s'affiner jusqu'à devenir d'un noir terne, longs, horribles.

Un chitauris, et pas n'importe lequel, celui qui l'avait envoyé sur Midgard, et il était là devant lui, et avait pris l'apparence de Thor pour...

« Où est Thor ?! ROMANOV ! BARTON ! BA-»

Sa voix lui fit défaut. Il avait beau essayer de hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Les cadavres des Avengers tombèrent les uns après les autres, ensanglanté, d'abord celui de Steve. Un sanglot secoua ses épaules en voyant le corps sans vie, troué du capitaine. Il tenait à lui, mine de rien, il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt ! Il n'avait rien fait ! À part le protéger... Et vouloir l'aider...

Puis le corps de Banner, vert, et haché menu. Celui de Natasha, une balle logée dans la tête, comme une exécution sommaire, et celui criblé de flèche de Hawkeye.

Non non non non non... Pas ça, pas comme ça.

« Et maintenant, tu vas revenir avec nous. Thanos t'attends, il souhaite... S'entretenir avec toi.»

Il poussa un gémissement d'angoisse et de douleur, tombant à genoux alors que l'extraterrestre serrait avec force ses poignets.

« Oui c'est ça Loki... Voilà ta place, à genoux.»

Loki se réveilla en sursautant, un cri s'échappant de sa gorge, le visage noyé sous les larmes.

Thanos le cherchait.

À suivre...

Je sais ce chapitre est vraiment court par rapport aux autres, mais je suis en perte d'inspiration, c'est la crise mes enfants ! Mais ça commence à revenir (la preuve j'ai fini mon chapitre à temps xD) ! J'attaque le chapitre 7 xD Mais après j'ai plus du tout d'avance, donc la publication se fera de façon bien plus irrégulière !

À la semaine prochaine !

Sedinett


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Marvel.

Pairing : Thunderfrost principalement.

OoO

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Vous avez vu j'ai fini en temps et en heure xDD

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont reviewvé ^^! Merci à Sad-idette de m'avoir encouragée sur skype xD Pour Hinatanatkae (pas un peu compliqué comme pseudo ? 8D) la dispute fait partie du rêve, mais on peut très bien penser que ça s'est réellement passé pour que Loki rêve de cette situation. C'est à l'appréciation du lecteur :P

Et merci à Lie-Angel, toujours au rendez vous, moi non plus j'aime pas les chitauris, mais il fallait bien les inclure 8D

OoO

Bonne lecture !

OoO

Loki avait mis longtemps à se calmer. Apparemment JARVIS n'avait pas averti les autres de son état, et il lui en était bien reconnaissant. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était que les Avengers se soucient de son état mental. Il ne désirait pas leur pitié ! Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Il quitta son lit quelques instants après s'être définitivement calmé, essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas pour voir si les mortels étaient sain et sauf. Non, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux ! Ce n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar ! Néanmoins, il sentit un poids le quitter lorsqu'il vit Clint assit devant la télévision, avec Thor, qui venait vraisemblablement revenir d'Asgard. Oui, c'était bien lui cette fois, il pouvait reconnaître sa signature magique. Parce que oui, Thor avait beau dire que la magie ne servait pas à gagner une guerre, Mjölnir puisait en son propriétaire pour faire venir à lui les éclairs et le tonnerre !

« Tu es revenu.»

Le grand blond sursauta et se leva brusquement pour aller étreindre son frère.

« Loki ! Tu vas bien ?»

L'asgardien semblait être une mère qui regardait son petit sous toutes les coutures pour voir s'il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. Finalement, Thor déposa un chaste et doux baiser sur les lèvres de son frère qui se laissa faire.

« Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

- Non.» Répondit simplement Loki, en entraînant son frère dans sa chambre, ignorant avec talent l'autre homme dans la pièce.

Entre temps, le jotün avait repris sa place dans la chambre de Thor, son odeur lui manquant, et se sentant plus en sécurité dans les draps qui portaient son odeur. Il avait beau tenter de se persuader du contraire, il lui avait manqué. Il s'était habitué à lui, à ses attentions, au fait qu'il l'aimait vraiment, et qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un monstre.

Le brun attira le Dieu du tonnerre sur le lit et se nicha dans ses bras, essayant vraisemblablement de se fondre contre lui. Thor ne se fit pas prier et referma ses bras puissants sur le corps mince de son petit frère, le calant contre lui, une main caressant son dos en de petites caresses.

«Qu'y a-t-il pour que tu sois aussi câlin d'un coup ?

- Rien, je voulais seulement être dans tes bras.»

Loki semblait mélancolique, mais heureusement, Thor avait tout prévu. D'un coup, il se releva, entraînant le brun.

« Apprêtes toi mon frère, nous sortons ! Tu as besoin de t'aérer !»

Le blond avait déjà commencé à le déshabiller, le débarrassant de ses habits de nuit, pour le pousser sous la douche, sous laquelle il le rejoignit. Le Dieu des malices sourit légèrement, touchant le torse puissant et viril de son frère, pour le caresser légèrement. Thor était une personne très attirante, belle autant intérieurement qu'extérieurement, généreuse malgré ses quelques travers qu'il tachait sans cesse d'effacer.

« Pas maintenant Loki. Nous aurons bien le temps de nous amuser après !»

... Quoi ? Thor refusait de s'amuser avec lui ? Ça c'était étrange ! À sa connaissance, son frère ne refusait jamais une partie de jambe en l'air !

« Que prépares tu ?

- Ca c'est une surprise ! Et les surprises n'attendent pas !»

La curiosité piquée au vif, Loki se dépêcha de se laver, puis sortit de la douche pour aller s'habiller, abandonnant le blond qui faisait une moue mi satisfaite, mi déçue, ayant tout de même espéré quelques caresses, même si il avait lui même dit qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Il sortit à son tour de la salle d'eau pour rejoindre le brun qui était déjà presque prêt. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser au creux de sa nuque. Loki se retourna et embrassa à son tour Thor, passant ses bras par dessus ses épaules pour nouer ses mains derrière son cou.

Le baiser dura plusieurs longs instants, sans jamais devenir plus profond. C'était de la pur tendresse entre les deux frères. De la tendresse amoureuse.

« Habilles toi Thor ! Je veux voir cette surprise !»

Loki partit dans la cuisine pour s'y sustenté, et fut surpris de voir que tous les Avengers étaient là, apparemment entrain de les attendre. Même Pepper était là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Eh bien, nous sortons non ?»

Il interrogea Pepper du regard, mais elle haussa les épaules, elle non plus n'avait pas été mise au courant. Faisant la tête, Loki mangea rapidement quelques gâteaux traînant et appela son frère qui déboula aussitôt.

Ils partirent presque aussitôt, poussé par le jeune Dieu qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Une surprise ! On ne lui en faisait jamais ! Voilà plusieurs millénaires que personne ne s'était embêté à vouloir lui en faire une ! Il était aussi excité qu'un enfant allant à sa première fête foraine. Il sauta dans la limousine qui les attendait devant la tour Stark, et le chauffeur partirent. Durant tout le voyage en voiture, il resta collé à son frère, surprenant les autres qui les pensaient encore en froid. Thor murmura au brun dans ses bras qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Lui aussi était impatient de voir la réaction de son frère face à ses enfants, et puis, il l'avait rarement vu aussi excité. En fait, à bien y penser, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi excité. Est-ce qu'il avait vécu depuis toujours dans un ennuie morne ? Il aurait pensé que Loki serait plutôt réticent à venir avec lui, qu'il grognerait, et non qu'il réagirait ainsi.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à Central Park, dont une grande partie était fermée au public ce jours-ci, déstabilisant la population.

« Thor ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?» Demanda Loki, qui sautillait presque sur place. « Pourquoi ce parc est il fermé ?

- C'est la surprise justement. D'ailleurs tournes toi.»

Loki se tourna précipitamment puis vit une silhouette, à une petite centaine de mètre d'eux. Une jeune fille, presque femme, en robe d'été bleu, mais dont la moitié du visage, et même du corps, était légèrement verdâtre. Le Dieu des malices écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la jeune fille.

« Hela...?»

À ses côtés arriva un cheval, à huit pattes, surprenant les Avengers qui ne s'attendaient pas à voir ça. Puis surgissant de derrière les arbres, un loup gigantesque, qui rejoignit son frère et sa soeur. Loki avait arrêté de respirer, observant ses bébés, les larmes aux yeux. Rêvait il ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Jorgumand venait de se relever entièrement, le serpent mesurant au moins 50 mètres de hauteur au bas mot, se dévoilant alors pour se positionner derrière le reste de sa famille. Le jotun n'hésita alors plus une seconde et s'élança en courant vers ses enfants et leur sauta littéralement dessus, en pleure. Sa fille aussi avait les larmes aux yeux et les retenaient bravement, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps. Jörgumand avait formé un cercle avec son corps autour de Loki et ses frères et soeur, les enfermant dans une petite bulle, rien qu'à eux. Le jotün n'en pouvait plus de regarder ses si merveilleux enfants, de les couvrir de baiser, de pleurer contre eux, et de les prendre dans ses bras.

Thor finit par s'approcher du petit groupe formé, emmenant les autres Avengers qui étaient sur leurs gardes. C'est sûr que les enfants de Loki faisaient tout de même peur à voir, mais en même temps, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver la scène qui se déroulaient devant eux absolument magnifique et émouvante. Steve en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Alors mon frère ?»

Le brun se tourna vers eux, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient librement sur son visage.

« Merci Thor.» Dit il simplement, un sourire éclatant et les yeux brillants d'émotion à peine contenue, une expression encore jamais vu sur le visage du Dieu, ni par les Avengers, ni même par Thor.

Jamais il n'avait vu son frère aussi heureux, aussi épanouis, et aussi détendu. Il avait l'impression que la personne qui s'était aigri au fil des siècles avait disparu d'un coup, pour laisser place à un parent libéré. Loki tenait par la taille sa fille d'une main, et de l'autre bras il caressait la fourrure de Fenrir, le poitrail de Sleipnir ou les écailles du museau de Jörgumand.

Thor passa la barrière d'écaille formée par le serpent et alla enlacer son frère. Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu es heureux Loki ?

- Oui. Je suis tellement heureux.»

Le brun se retourna dans les bras et s'y cacha sous les yeux bienveillants de ses enfants. Leur oncle Thor avait réussi une chose incroyable, celle de les réunir ici, tous ensemble pour voir leur mère. Tous se demandaient comment le Dieu blond avait fait pour convaincre Odin. Après tout il les avait tous libéré de leur exile, même si ce n'était que pendant un temps, il avait dû se montrer _très_ convainquant. Oh ils ne savaient pas à quel point c'était vrai ! Thor avait littéralement menacé Odin de renoncer au trône s'il ne lui obéissait pas, celui-ci n'avait pas eu le choix et s'était presque immédiatement exécuté. Bon, sa mère l'avait pas mal aidé et avait fait pression sur son père, mais tout de même. Il s'était imposé, tel le futur roi qu'il était. Tout était bon de toute manière pour ramener son frère à de meilleurs sentiments.

Loki passa le reste de la journée au parc, sous les regards des Avengers et de Thor qui se familiarisèrent avec le reste de la petite famille. Les enfants du Dieu des mensonges étaient tous plus ou moins bien élevé (Fenrir avait tendance à la cleptomanie quand il s'agissait de nourriture), mais toujours sympathiques, joueurs et très câlins. Loki avait essayé de se rattraper toute la journée sur ce manque d'amour qui n'était pas de son fait, lui au contraire aurait voulu leur en donner, et ils le savaient très bien.

Le soir venu, les quatre 'enfants', ses bébés comme les appelait le brun, durent repartir pour leur demeure respective, Thor ayant assuré à son frère qu'ils seraient mieux traités à partir de maintenant, il en avait longuement débattu avec Odin lors de ces derniers jours. Loki avait été rassuré par cette nouvelle, mais avait lâché ses enfants qu'après de très long moment. Il avait particulièrement eu du mal à lâcher Jorgumand et Fenrir, sachant que de ses enfants, ils étaient les moins bien traités. Sleipnir avait les écuries bien tenues du Palais, et Hela son propre royaume, mais Fenrir était enchaîné à une grotte, et son bébé serpent... Il ne préférait même pas y penser !

Ce fut Heimdall qui les téléporta grâce au bifrost, laissant Loki épuisé dans les bras de son frère. Celui-ci s'y appuya et se laissa ramener à la tour Stark. Étrangement, le Dieu semblait encore plus triste qu'avant de voir ses enfants, mais moins... Las.

« Allons dormir Loki.»

OoO

« Laisses moi en paix !» Hurla Loki.

-Sûrement pas, Laufeyson, tu es à moi. Comme les chitauris sont à moi. Tu es ma chose, et il est temps de payer.»

Le visage bleuâtre de Thanos luisait sous la lune. Ils étaient seul, sur une lune déserte, grise, sans vie, en ruine. Loki se retenait durement de ne pas trembler de tous ses membres, mais il était plus vaillant que dans son dernier cauchemar où il suppliait presque qu'il le laisse tranquille. Maintenant il était en colère. Il voulait vivre en toute tranquillité, avec ses enfants, à Asgard, ou Midgard, qu'importe, tant qu'on lui fichait la paix.

« Tant que tu ne nous reviendras pas, je m'en prendrai à ceux que tu aimes. Je les ferai souffrir, et ils hurleront devant toi, mais jamais je n'abrégerai leur souffrance, pas tant que tu ne reviendras pas pour assumer tes engagements envers moi.

- Non, tout ça est fini, je vous ai fait venir sur Terre, c'était la seule chose que je vous avais promis ! Maintenant laissez moi ! Ne revenez pas ! Sinon-

- Sinon quoi ? Tes Avengers te protégeront ? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils protégeraient le sale petit monstre jotun que tu es ?

- Je...

- Non, ils te laisseront tomber, et même Thor, tu finiras par le dégoûter définitivement. Est-ce qu'il t'a vu sous cette forme hideuse, Loki ? Apparemment non, sinon cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il t'aurait abandonné.» Fit vicieusement Thanos en se rapprochant du jeune Dieu.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi...» Siffla Loki, reculant malgré tout, la peur lui serrant le ventre.

- Tu verras bien... Montres lui, et dis moi ce qu'il en est.»

Le cauchemar s'arrêta. Loki se redressa violemment dans le lit, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il les essuya hâtivement quand il vit que son sursaut avait réveillé son frère. Il se recoucha sur le côté, tournant le dos à Thor. Il voulait lui cacher son désarroi, parce que au fond de lui, il savait que jamais le blond n'accepterait jamais son côté jotün. Il avait peur qu'il le rejette à cause de ça et... Il ne voulait plus ressentir ce sentiment d'abandon. Et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas bloquer Thanos et sa perversion qui venait dans ses rêves, puisque privé de sa magie.

« Loki ?» Murmura Thor en passant un bras autour de la taille du brun. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien...»

Il retenait ses sanglots et ses larmes, mais était entrain de craquer. Il mourrait d'envie de se blottir dans les bras puissants de Thor, pour se sentir en sécurité, protégé, et aimé. Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue.

«Thor...

- Oui ?

- Tu m'aimes ? »

Le Dieu du tonnerre fut surpris par la question. Bien sur qu'il l'aimait ! Il l'aimait passionnément, d'une passion destructrice ! Il aurait été capable de détruire des mondes pour le protéger et lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. C'était tellement évidant qu'il était accro à Loki...

« Bien sur que je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis toujours.

- Même si je suis un monstre ?» Lâcha Loki, qui commençait à trembler.

Thor soupira et retourna de force le corps de son frère pour l'avoir en face. Il caressa sa joue, et frissonna sous sa douceur. Ciel qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait profondément, et cet amour était tellement encré en lui... Il l'avait vu sous de nombreuses formes ! Poisson, femme, jument, et d'autres encore ! Il aimait toutes ces facettes de lui, mais il savait en même temps qu'il n'avait pas vu la plus importante, celle qui faisait peur à Loki.

« Reprend ta vrai forme Loki.»

Le brun ferma les yeux sous les mots de son frère, incapable de le regarder en face, mais obéit. En se concentrant, il reprit son apparence de jotün. Étrangement, il n'avait pas besoin de magie, ou si peu, pour changer de forme, comme si son corps tout entier avait accepté qu'il était un asgardien autant qu'un jotün.

Il garda les yeux fermés, sentant les yeux de Thor sur son corps. Le blond avait tiré la couverture, dévoilant son corps nu à son regard inquisiteur.

« Tu es la plus belle créature que j'ai jamais vu, Loki.» Murmura le blond ne caressant le corps offert avec révérence.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. De toute façon, il était incapable de mentir à qui que ce soit, et encore moins au Dieu des mensonges et des malices lui même ! Non, plus sérieusement, il regardait avec un désir évident le corps à côté de lui, la peau bleu recouverte de lignes claniques. Il posa sa main sur son bras qu'il sentit frémir, puis remonta jusque'à son épaule, et dévala son torse du bout des doigts pour finir à son bassin légèrement cambré sous la caresse.

« Ouvre les yeux Loki.

- Non.

- Loki, ouvre les yeux, je veux les voir.

- Non.»

La voix s'était faite suppliante. Loki avait tellement honte ! Déjà lui montrer sa peau immonde... Il sentit deux lèvres sur les siennes. Il ouvrit timidement les yeux et tomba sur deux orbes bleus. Immédiatement le Dieu les referma pour cacher ses yeux rouges.

« Loki... Tu as des yeux magnifiques...» Murmura-t-il en le caressant pour le rassurer.

Il consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Thor le regardait avec adoration, et continuait de caresser sa peau, égratignant chaque ligne en relief. C'était doux et tendre. Il baissa les yeux, mais déjà l'asgardien remontait son menton pour le fixer.

« Tu es magnifique, et je t'aime.»

Loki sentit son coeur se gonfler et accepta enfin de soutenir son regard. Il embrassa son amant qui le prit possessivement contre lui. Les deux corps s'embrasèrent l'un contre l'autre et les bouches se plaquèrent avec passion. Les mains de Thor parcourut ce corps qu'il connaissait, mais qui lui semblait si nouveau. Il effleura les cuisses fermes, s'attirant un nouveau frisson. Le Dieu du tonnerre adorait sentir son petit frère frissonner contre lui, à cause de lui. Juste à le sentir contre son corps... Il en tremblait de désir. Son sexe était vraiment dur maintenant, et il se retenait de se frotter contre lui, et de s'assouvir comme cela.

Il prit celui de Loki dans sa main et commença de longs va et viens, lui arrachant de longs et profond gémissement. Était il possible qu'il soit plus sensible sous sa forme de jotün ? Un long sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Thor. La nuit s'annonçait particulièrement longue...

OoO

Un peu plus tard, dans la chambre d'à côté, Steve se mettait la cette sous l'oreiller dans une tentative vaine de dormir. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre le lit des deux Dieu grincer et cogner contre le mur. Ils n'avaient toujours pas fini ?! Sérieusement ! En plus Loki avait la voix qui portait vraiment loin ! Encore Thor savait se contrôler... Mais son frère... Enfin frère ! Plus maintenant, s'ils se sautaient dessus ainsi !

« Aaanh~» Entendit Steve qui gémit de dépit en se levant pour sortir de la pièce.

Il devait à tout prix se trouver une autre chambre, sinon il allait passer une nuit blanche. Ça faisait des heures que les deux hommes y étaient, et il doutait qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jusque'à ce que l'aube apparaisse.

Le gros problème qui s'imposa à lui lorsqu'il arriva aux chambres de l'autre côté de l'étage, c'est qu'elles étaient toutes prises. Eh oui, Loki et Thor en avait fait fuir plus d'un avant lui. Ah ça, les deux amants auraient le droit à une grosse discussion !

Il descendit d'un étage et trouva Stark dans la cuisine, apparemment dans le même état que lui.

« Toi aussi tu peux pas dormir ?» Lança-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Ouaip ! Tu les as entendu sérieusement ? Tout Manhattan doit être au courant de leurs 'activités' !» Fit Stark en grognant.

Steve ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir pour manger quelque chose. Il n'osa plus lui parler. Il regardait le mur en face, sans jamais en détourner le regard.

« Steve.

-Hm ?» Le jeune homme tourna le regard vers lui, un peu intimidé par le regard qu'il sentait sur lui.

-Tu sais que tu m'as embrassé ? Après la boîte de nuit.»

Steve se sentit rougir et il baissa le regard. Bien sur qu'il s'en souvenait. Il avait embrassé Tony, en faisait croire qu'il était complètement saoul. Certes il avait bu, mais pas autant pour ne plus contrôler ses gestes.

« Tu n'as rien à dire ?

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?» S'énerva alors le Capitaine en posant ses deux mains sur la table.

-Que tu veux recommencer.»

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent alors qu'un foutoir monstre s'installait dans la tête dans la tête de Tony. Merde ! Pourquoi avait il dit ça ? Quoique il savait. Steve était plus que sexy quand il arrêtait de mettre des fringues ringardes, et en plus il embrassait bien malgré son inexpérience en la matière. Il déglutit et soupira en voyant le visage aux joues bien rouges de l'homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon ! Il aurait vraiment aimé le rencontrer avant qu'il ne se fasse injecter le super sérum.

« Ca ne m'a pas gêné, tu sais ?

-C'est vrai, tu es Tony Stark, tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'aurai gêné ?!» Lâcha Steve, avant de regretter presque immédiatement ses mots.

Tony avait baissé la tête. C'est vrai, il couchait avec pas de personne. Femme, homme, quelle différence ? Ils en avaient tous après sa notoriété ! Non, il pensait sincèrement que Steve était différent, parce que lui ne sautait pas sur tout ce qui avait deux seins et une belle paire de fesse. Mais il avait pensé qu'ils étaient au moins amis, et qu'il ne pensait pas ça de lui malgré tout.

« Je pense que je te gêne, je vais me retirer.» Souffla-t-il en se levant pour fuir la pièce, laissant le Capitaine seul.

Steve regarda le sol un instant avant de se jeter en se retenant de jeter tout ce qu'il y avait sur le comptoir par terre.

« Merde !» Lâcha-t-il en se laissant glisser par terre, la tête dans les mains.

OoO

Jane descendit de l'avion en souriant. Elle avait enfin réussit.

Elle avait crée un bifrost. Bien plus petit, bien sur, et aussi moins puissant, mais elle n'avait pas le générateur qu'il fallait. Elle savait cependant, en l'ayant vu aux informations, que Tony Stark possédait tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui permettre de contacter Asgard.

Elle sortit de l'aéroport, sa valise en main, et remarqua qu'il était encore très tard. Ou bien très tôt. Il devait être 4 heures du matin. Elle bailla et se dirigea vers l'hôtel le plus proche. Dès demain, elle irait à la tour Stark, et retrouverait Thor.

À suivre

CHAPITRE BOUCLÉ ! Halleluia ! Sérieusement j'ai cru ne jamais y arrivé xD J'ai plus qu'à commencer le 8 . J'espère finir cette fanfic au chapitre 10, ça dépend de mon aspiration xD On verra bien ! Tant que ça ne part pas en cacahuète... Dites moi surtout si vous trouvez que je pars en sucette éè

Et je demande des reviews è.é Vous êtes beaucoup à lire, ça tue pas de laisser un message èé Alors tous ceux qui suivent et/ou qui sont prévenus du nouveau chapitre, je veux entendre (ou plutôt lire) vos avis ! Au taff ! Ca prend 5 min au max, moi je met 7 jours à écrire un chapitre . J'en demande pas beaucoup !

Un jour sérieux j'en aurai marre de me plaindre et j'enverrai les chapitres par mail aux reviewver et je publierai plus . (oui, j'écris pas seulement pour moi mais pour vous, sinon je publierai pas du tout). Le but étant aussi que l'effort de laisser une review dure plus qu'un seul chapitre, et pas qu'il y ait de moins en moins de review .

Après cet énième coup de gueule (cf autres fanfics), je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre ^^

À la semaine prochaine !

Sedinett


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Marvel.

Pairing : Thunderfrost principalement.

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews, je suis contente que vous ayez lu mon appel au secours quant aux reviews, surtout qu'elles sont toutes pertinente à mon goût, et surtout particulièrement longue ! Donc un grand merci à tous !

Et je suis navrée pour les potentielles fautes, je ne me suis pas relue

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Thor ouvrit les yeux difficilement ce matin là. Il avait chaud, mais une chaleur tendre, réconfortante, et il sentait quelque chose contre lui, bien calé contre lui. Il découvrit un corps bleu bouiné contre son flanc. Loki dormait encore, sûrement épuisé par leur nuit. Celle-ci avait longue, excitante et divinement jouissante. Le jotün était tellement sensible... Tellement sensuel... Un frisson le prit. De toutes les nuits qu'il avait connu -et il en avait vécu vraiment beaucoup vu son âge-, c'était de très loin la meilleure. Il caressa la peau en appuyant sur les lignes claniques. Il adorait toucher sa peau bleu. Elle était... Incroyable, autant au regard que sous ses doigts. Il laissa courir ses doigts dans la chevelure noire corbeau en souriant. La pigmentation bleu rendait encore plus noir la couleur de ses cheveux. C'était magnifique. Et ses yeux rouges ! Une merveille ! Deux rubis, oui deux magnifiques joyaux. Il dégagea sa nuque pour l'embrasser doucement. Un gémissement lui répondit, puis un grognement. Apparemment, il venait de le réveiller.

« Bonjour mon Loki.

- 'Jour...» Fit il en baillant, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. « Mince, je suis resté comme ça...»

Mais avant qu'il ne change à nouveau de forme, Thor le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

« Restes comme ça, j'aime ta véritable apparence. Tu es bien plus beau ainsi. Après tout, tu es né ainsi.»

Loki baissa les yeux en rougissant.

« Tu rougis ? Tu as les joues violettes !

- Arrête de te moquer !» Grogna Loki en rougissant encore plus.

- Je ne me moque pas ! C'est adorable.»

Le jotün refusa de répondre et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller. Thor rit légèrement et se remit à embrasser toute peau atteignable. Loki finit par se retourner en riant, et ils se remirent à s'embrasser.

Le brun ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis des siècles, peut être même depuis toujours. Malgré son cauchemar de la nuit dernière, ça avait été la plus belle nuit qu'il avait jamais passé. Thor avait été parfait avec lui, et avait su voir ce qu'il y avait derrière la peau bleu. Et il l'aimait.

« Thor ?

- Mmh ?

- Je t'aime.»

Thor écarquilla légèrement les yeux, mais se ressaisit vite en voyant son amant baisser la tête. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'il lui avoue son amour pour lui -bien que celui-ci n'ait jamais fait aucun doute dans son esprit- avec autant de facilité.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi Loki.»

Après s'être embrassé encore de longues minutes, les deux hommes allèrent se laver puis s'habiller. La faim commençait à se ressentir chez les deux amants. Enfin, chez Thor, la faim était autre. Voir Loki sous sa forme de jotün porter ces petites choses en dentelle... C'était très stimulant ! Oh oui... C'était autre chose que les sous vêtements en cuir des femmes d'Asgard ! C'était beaucoup plus séduisant et tentant. À l'image de son frère. Une tentation ambulante.

« Tu devrais vite t'habiller si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus.» Alla-t-il murmurer à l'oreille de Loki après avoir passé ses bras autour de sa taille pour le coller contre son torse nu.

Le jotün gloussa et se retourna pour coller un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'habiller entièrement. Thor s'habilla à son tour et sortit de la chambre, mais vit que son frère hésitait à sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je devrai me 'changer'.» Fit il en montrant sa peau bleu. Ses yeux rouges luisaient légèrement de peur, il était effrayé qu'on ne l'accepte pas tel qu'il était.

- Non, tu restes comme ça. Tu es un jotün Loki.» Le brun tressaillit. « Je veux que tu te considères comme tel, et que tu arrêtes de penser que tu es monstrueux, parce que c'est faux. Compris ?»

C'était la première fois que Thor se montrait aussi sérieux avec lui. La parole d'un roi, qui n'attend rien d'autre qu'une soumission totale. Il baissa la tête pour donner son accord, et se laissa traîner par son frère dehors.

« HEY ! VOUS DEUX !» Entendirent les hommes. Apparemment, Natasha n'était pas contente du tout. « La prochaine fois que vous couchez ensemble soyez moins bruyant !» Continua-t-elle avant de se figer. « Loki... ?

- Qu-Quoi ?

- Bonjour Natasha, désolé pour cette nuit, nous saurons moins... Expressif dans notre façon de nous accoupler.

- Thor !» S'exclama Loki, gêné.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Nous nous accouplions !

- Arrêtes de dire ça comme si nous étions des animaux !»

Thor fit comprendre à l'espionne d'un regard qu'il ne voulait pas de remarque sur l'apparence de Loki. Le Dieu pouvait se faire très autoritaire quand il le voulait, on reconnaissait bien le futur roi. Les deux hommes allèrent jusque'à la cuisine où tous découvrir la véritable nature de leur hôte en exil.

OoO

Steve avait mal dormit. Pour être exact, il n'avait quasiment pas dormit. Il avait pensé encore et encore à ce qu'il avait dit à Tony. Tony qui malgré ses blagues douteuses étaient toujours gentil avec lui, et l'aidait parfois dans sa nouvelle vie, souvent pour les détails administratifs dans lesquels il se perdait (avait on vraiment besoin de savoir son orientation sexuel franchement ?). Oui, il avait été odieux. Il devait s'excuser ! Et... Et... Il se dégoutait, il avait traité Tony de pute ! De _pute_ ! Il ne méritait pas ça. Il devait s'excuser. Immédiatement !

Steve se leva d'un coup de son lit et se précipita en dehors, pour rester une fois devant la porte complètement tétanisé. Il n'osait pas frapper à la porte. Il se sentait minable. Il était beau, le Captain America maintenant.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir un Tony pas plus surpris que ça de le voir.

« JARVIS m'a prévenu que ça faisait 5 minutes que tu es là.

- Ah...

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Je suis venu te demander pardon Tony.»

L'homme au coeur d'acier jaugea son 'ami' un instant. Steve avait l'air sincère. Non, il était sincère, il n'était pas du genre à mentir, ni à prendre les autres pour des idiots.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai accepter tes excuses ?

- Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis, et...

- Et quoi ? Si tu l'as dis, c'est que tu le pensais ! Tu sais, tu n'es pas le premier à me traiter comme ça ! Avant je m'en foutais, mais ça s'est aggravé quand j'ai eu l'ARK. Les femmes disaient que j'étais incapable d'aimer, parce que mon coeur était fait de métal, ce qui n'est même pas vrai, puisqu'il protège mon coeur ! Mais pour elles, je ne pouvais pas aimer, à cause de ça et que j'étais condamné à n'avoir que des coups d'une nuit. Je pensais que vous pouviez tous passer outre ! C'est vrai, j'aime le sexe, c'est un des rares plaisir que je peux encore m'offrir. Mais, plus que les autres, je pensais que tu t'en foutais ! Que tu voyais au delà de ça... Je me suis trompé.

- Tony...

- Non, c'est pas grave, c'est pas la première fois, ni la dernière. Restons en là.»

Stark lui passa devant rapidement et partit de la pièce en coup de vent. Aujourd'hui, il respecterait toutes ses obligations. C'est Pepper qui allait être contente !

Steve lui, resta comme deux ronds flans. Comment ? Pourquoi ? C'était... Il avait à peine compris ce qui s'était passé. Sauf que Tony avait été insère la veille. Il avait vraiment voulu... Essayer d'avoir une relation avec lui.

OoO

Loki gardait la tête basse. Autant, il se sentait presque apaisé d'être sous sa vraie forme -et il était sûr que la présence de Thor y était pour quelque chose-, mais il avait l'impression d'être... Surveillé. Il releva la tête brusquement et tous les yeux qui le fixaient se baissèrent quasiment en même temps. Le jotün leur envoya à tous un regard meurtrier.

C'était décidé, il reprenait son apparence asgardienne !

« Loki... Laisses leur le temps, ils n'ont pas l'habitude...» Lui souffla Thor à l'oreille.

-Je m'en fiche...

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Oh ! Loki ! Tu t'es changé en shtroumph ou quoi ?»

Tony venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, et regardait le jeune homme bleu avec curiosité. Il était... Différent ainsi, mais il avait l'air aussi plus naturel.

« C'est décidé, je ne me transformerai plus sous cette forme !» S'écria Loki en se levant, fuyant la cuisine, énervée.

-Loki ! Reviens ici tout de suite !»

Thor se leva à son tour et partit à la suite en lui criant de ne pas quitter sa vraie forme. Stark fit juste un petit «oups ?» avant de prendre à manger rapidement et de repartir aussi sec, laissant les deux assassins et Banner dubitatif.

La journée commençait bien.

OoO

Loki finit par s'enfermer dans sa chambre, après avoir promis à Thor qu'il ne reprendrait pas une peau. Pour le Dieu blond, c'était un très grand progrès. Mais il y avait plus que ça, Loki était différent depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés ce matin. Pas dans le mauvais sens, au contraire ! Il était plus obéissant. En fait c'était ça qui était étrange. Le Dieu des mensonges et des malices n'obéissait _jamais_ à rien, ni à personne, et encore moins à lui ! Enfin, sauf cette nuit. Et quelle nuit !

Non, ne pas y penser ! Et puis au pire, il se rattraperait dès le soir même.

Il voulut rejoindre Banner et Clint, mais ceux-ci étaient déjà partit. Normalement, ils devaient l'aider à «surveiller» Loki, mais ayant bien vu qu'il n'était plus un danger pour eux ni pour quiconque, ils étaient tous deux retourner à leurs activités. Natasha et lui étaient repartis en mission, Bruce travaillait dans son laboratoire, Tony était en réunion avec une Pepper de merveilleuse humeur. Ne restait plus que Steve, mais celui-ci s'était exilé dans la salle de sport. Thor s'écrasa sur le canapé, qui s'affaissa presque sur le coup. Il s'ennuyait ! Il voulait sortir, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Loki tout seul, mais le jotün ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre.

Thor voulait chasser, tuer des monstres et partir en guerre ! Il manquait d'aventure et d'action !

OoO

Tony arriva épuisé à la tour. Enfin, épuisé. Il était 14h, mais il n'était pas habitué à faire autant de réunion à la suite. Pepper était consciente qu'il ne tiendrait pas une journée entière -ça aurait été trop beau- alors elle avait blindé sa matinée.

Il entra dans le hall d'entré, bardé de garde de sécurité avec secrétaires, petit salon et une salle d'attente.

« Mais lâchez moi !» Entendit Tony. Une jeune femme aux cheveux longs châtain se débattait contre un gros bras qui lui barrait l'accès à l'ascenseur.

-Mademoiselle vous ne pouvez pas passer !» S'interposa la secrétaire. « Ah ! Monsieur Stark !» S'exclama-t-elle en voyant son patron. « Je suis désolée pour ça, ça fait une heure qu'elle est là et...

-C'est qui au juste ?

-Je suis Jane Foster !» Fit la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui.

-Jamais entendu parlé.

-Quoi ?! Mais je suis la petite amie de Thor !»

Tony eut un sourire en entendant ça. C'est Loki qui allait être content !

« Vous savez, on a tous les jours des groupies qui viennent en se disant marier à tel ou tel super héros, je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que vous partiez, sinon j'appelle la police.» Prévint il.

-Je connais le Docteur Selvig ! C'est un vieil ami à moi ! Vous le connaissez ! C'est lui qui a aidé les extra-terrestres à envahir la terre ! Quand il était sous l'emprise du sceptre !»

Le brun regarda la femme avec un drôle de regard. Comment savait elle ça...? En tout cas, elle avait l'air assez fière d'elle.

La petite amie de Thor ? Ca allait être intéressant.

Il l'invita à le suivre et monta dans l'ascenseur. Direction l'étage des Avengers. Quand ils arrivèrent, Jane se laissa guider par Stark à travers l'appartement, le suivant sagement, guettant les couloirs et les moindre recoin à la recherche de la moindre trace de son Dieu. Elle le vit finalement, entrain apparemment de zapper des chaînes sur la télévision. Elle fronça les sourcils, dubitatifs. Elle avait pensé qu'il serait vraiment occupé, mais il était là, à peine bien habillé, alors qu'il aurait pu prendre de ses nouvelles ! Non, elle ne devait pas réagir comme une petite amie jalouse, les hommes n'aimaient pas ça.

« Thor ?» Appela-t-elle doucement en se rapprochant du canapé où était installé le blond.

Celui-ci sursauta presque et se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix de la jeune femme. Il eut un grand sourire et se leva pour l'étreindre. Le coeur de Jane fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle se serra contre le corps fort de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant.

« Jane ! Vous m'avez vraiment manqué ! Comment se fait il que vous soyez ici ?

-J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez ici, c'est passé aux informations en fait, donc je suis venue !

-Ca me fait grandement plaisir que vous soyez venu alors.»

Tony s'éclipsa discrètement. Il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de prévenir Loki que son frère, ou son amant, était avec une fille qui se disait sa petite amie et qui semblait bien vouloir approfondir leur relation... Après tout, s'il ne disait rien, c'était comme si il approuvait cette relation tout à fait illégal ! Mais Thor n'avait pas l'air de considérer la brune comme une amante potentielle. Non, il ne dirait rien, ça éviterait de voir sa tour ravager par un jotün en colère.

« Vous êtes arrivés il y a combien de temps Thor ? Vous avez l'air plutôt bien adapté...» Fit elle en retenant un pincement de lèvre agacée.

- Je suis ici depuis moins de un mois...

- Oh.» Fit elle seulement à cette déclaration. Un mois ! Et il n'avait pas eu le temps de la contacter ?!

- ... Avec mon frère et-

- Quoi ?! Votre-Votre frère est ici ? Loki ? Celui qui a voulu vous tuer quand nous étions au nouveau Mexique ?

- Oh ça ? Il s'est excusé, il est dans notre chambre ! Et il ne peut faire de mal à personne, ses pouvoirs ont été restreint.»

Jane sembla soulager, une pression sur ses épaules s'en allant. S'était donc pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas contacté ! Il devait surveiller son dangereux frère ! Cela ne devait pas être de tout repos, le pauvre !

« Cela doit être difficile de le surveiller toute la journée, non ?» Dit elle doucement en prenant les mains de Thor dans les siennes.

- Hein ? Non pas du tout, Loki est un garçon vraiment gentil ! Il est juste timide et se retranche derrière ses mensonges et ses malices quand il se sent en danger.

- Tu parles de lui comme s'il n'avait pas tué des centaines de personne ! Loki a fait du mal !

- Et il est puni, il est en exil ici sur Midgard.

- Mais il devrait être en prison !» Scanda-t-elle en se levant.

Dans sa chambre, Loki releva la tête en entendant l'éclat de voix. Il ouvrit la porte et entendit une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il fronça les sourcils et alla dans la salle à manger. Une femme, aussi petite que l'agent Romanov, parlait avec son frère, ou plutôt s'évertuait à lui dire qu'il était un monstre et qu'il devait être traité comme tel, le tout en étant très proche de lui. Il serra les poings. Non, il ne devait pas tuer cette sale petite garce de mortelle sous les yeux de son frère et encore moins de la façon qu'il imaginait. Non non. Au lieu de ça, il prit sa tête la plus misérable, celle qu'il faisait quand il avait fait un cauchemar petit et s'avança dans la pièce.

« Thor...»

L'interpellé se retourna vers son frère et se précipita sur lui quand il vit la tête qu'il faisait. Il le prit dans ses bras et cala contre lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il Loki ?

- Hmm... Rien, je voulais savoir avec qui tu discutais.»

Jane avait reculé de plusieurs pas en voyant l'homme au corps bleu. Alors c'était _ça_, Loki ? Bien que sa peau était anormalement bleu, elle l'aurait pensé plus... Effrayant ! La mythologie ne le décrivait pas ainsi ! Il ne faisait pas bien peur, mais il devait bien cacher son jeu ! Il avait fait de Selvig son esclave après tout, et avait tué et massacré des gens !

En tout cas, Loki n'avait pas l'air malheureux d'être ici. C'était sa punition donc, résider dans un des immeubles les plus luxueux de tout New York. Et en plus se balader avec... Des sous vêtements féminins ?! Est-ce que c'était une blague ?!

Loki, regardait en coin la femme, content de son effet. Il avait retiré son bas de pyjama avant de venir, sûr de rendre dingue la femelle.

« Je te présente Jane, elle m'a accueillis lorsque père m'a banni ici.

- Oh je vois... C'est elle, donc...» Fit il, son visage se crispant. Il la détestait déjà. Il ne pouvait supporter que cette humaine se soit attachée à son frère, et que lui même la considère comme quelqu'un de proche.

- Loki...» Gronda Thor en câlinant son frère.

Le jotün se colla plus à son frère pour l'embrasser chastement.

« Je vais dormir, je suis fatigué.» Fit il, disparaissant dans leur chambre après avoir adressé un dernier regard à la scientifique, qui semblait tétanisée.

Thor regarda son frère partir avec un sourire tendre, puis se retourna vers Jane.

« Vous voyez ? Il est inoffensif !

- Mais-Mais...

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous avez l'air choquée...» S'inquiéta Thor en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ! Non, vous l'avez laissé vous embrasser ! Et ce n'était pas un baiser fraternel ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!» S'énerva-t-elle de nouveau.

Thor ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était dans une telle rage. Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Et Loki non plus, son pauvre frère ne dormait pas bien et était fatigué.

« Ce n'est pas normal Thor de se conduire comme ça ! On n'embrasse pas son frère !

- Hein ? Loki n'est pas mon frère de sang, même si je le considère comme tel, je ne vois pas où est le problème...

- Et moi dans tout ça ?!»

...Comment ça 'elle' ? Thor comprit alors ce qui se passait dans la tête de Jane. Il eut un long soupir. Il s'assit sur le canapé et eut un petit sourire pour la jeune femme. Celle-ci pensait qu'il l'aimait comme deux amants s'aimaient, mais pour lui, elle ne serait jamais qu'une amie, leur deux races étaient trop différentes pour qu'ils se conduisent en couple. La vie de la mortelle représentait en somme une année midgardienne chez les asgardiens, et jamais il ne se compromettrait avec une mortelle, il les estimait, trouvait qu'ils avaient du génie et qu'ils étaient d'excellent guerrier, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Jane avait dû croire qu'ils étaient... En couple, car il n'avait pas repoussé son baiser. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait la chaire faible et qu'il avait à ce moment là besoin de penser que quelqu'un croyait vraiment en lui.

« Jane... Je vous apprécie sincèrement, mais je ne répondrai jamais à vos sentiments. Mon amour est pour Loki, et jamais je n'aimerai une autre personne que lui de cette façon.

- Qu-Quoi ? Mais, notre baiser et...

- Ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas de ma part en tout cas. Jane, nos races sont trop différentes, nos vies le sont trop. Tu as besoin de tout contrôler, cela se voit, et je t'admire pour cela, mais la seule personne qui y arrive est Loki.

- Mais... On a à peine essayé... Comment peux tu savoir si tu ne nous laisses pas une chance ?

- Tu n'as pas compris, la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être est Loki. Je l'aime autant qu'il m'aime.

- Je comprends...» Fit elle doucement.

Non, elle ne comprenait pas ! Elle ne comprenait pas du tout comment c'était possible ! C'était elle qu'il était censé aimer, pas... Loki ! Mais elle devait se montrer aussi douce et compréhensive que possible, sinon jamais elle ne pourrait le ravoir. Elle attendrait juste que Loki ait fini de décevoir Thor, pour le récupérer et soigner ses blessures.

« Je suis désolée de m'être emportée, je souhaite juste te voir heureux.»

Thor eut un sourire pour son ami. Il savait qu'elle comprendrait. C'était une fille bien, qui avait l'esprit trop cartésien pour se laisser aller à une bête jalousie. Et puis, il était lui même trop gentil pour lui en vouloir de son petit éclat. Et puis au final, elle s'était excusée, donc pourquoi lui en vouloir ?

Jane resta toute l'après midi, et partit finalement vers 17h, après avoir longuement discuté d'Asgard, de Midgard, et des autres planètes. Il la raccompagna jusque'à l'accueil et il promit de la recontacter rapidement.

Rapidement, Thor remonta et trotta jusque'à sa chambre pour rejoindre son frère, qui était absent. Il s'inquiéta un instant.

« JARVIS ?

- Monsieur Odinson ?

- Où se trouve mon frère ?

- Il est dans l'atelier de Monsieur Stark.»

Thor haussa un sourcil puis se dépêcha de rejoindre l'atelier. Qu'est-ce que Loki faisait dans l'atelier de Tony ? Avec Tony... Qui, il le savait, sautait sur tout ce qui bouge ! Il se mit à courir jusque'à l'atelier et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« LOKI !» cria-t-il en voyant son amant très proche du brun.

Loki, qui était entrain d'aider Stark dans ses expériences de scientifiques fou, se tourna vers Thor, sans pour autant se décoller du milliardaire.

« Qu'y-t-il ? Ton amie est partie ?

- Oui, Jane est partie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec l'ami Tony ?»

Non non, il n'était pas jaloux, pas du tout. Mais il ne voulait pas voir son frère à lui tout seul aussi près de Tony.

« Je l'aide, pourquoi ?

-... Loki...» Gronda Thor.

Le jotün roula des yeux et marcha d'un pas léger jusqu'au blond. Thor le prit par la taille en grognant presque, et l'embarqua dans leur chambre. Loki lui fit un petit sourire malicieux à son frère, qui l'embrassa furieusement, possessivement, puis le poussa sur son lit.

« Je t'interdis d'être aussi proche d'un autre homme Loki.

- Quoi ?! Mais-

- Pas de mais ! Tu n'as pas le droit...

- Et toi avec cette salle petite femelle ?!

- Jane ? Ce n'est qu'une amie...

- Tony n'est qu'un ami ! Et il n'a pas peur de mon apparence, au contraire !»

Thor se laissa tomber aux côtés de Loki pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il comprenait son frère mais... Il n'aimait pas qu'il soit plus proche d'un autre que de lui ! Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensait, même plus jeune, il n'avait jamais aimé qu'un autre homme soit proche de son frère. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

« Tu n'as le droit d'aimer que moi.

-Et je n'aime que toi. Mais ça vaut aussi pour toi ! Je n'aime pas cette 'Jane'.» Gronda-t-il en embrassant son frère, jaloux de l'attention de son frère envers l'humaine.

Le Dieu du tonnerre le prit dans ses bras pour le câliner tendrement. Ils étaient bien barrés tous les deux, à jalouser automatiquement les personnes qui étaient proche de l'un d'eux.

OoO

Jane sortit rageusement de la Tour, et s'engouffra dans sa voiture, fraîchement loué. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur avec force. Ce satané petit diable bleu ! Un monstre ! Elle ne pouvait pas supporter que Thor soit avec... Lui ! C'était un criminel !

« Jane Foster.»

La brune hurla en freinant brusquement. Elle se retourna pour voir un homme habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds, dont le distinguait pas le visage.

«Qu-Qui êtes vous ?! Comment vous êtes rentrés ici ?!

-Nous avons des intérêts en commun, Mademoiselle Foster.

-...Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Loki Laufeyson. Nous voulons tout deux nous en débarrasser.

À suivre...

ENFIIIIN !

Voilà voilà pour cette semaine, je ne garantie pas le chapitre en temps et en heure pour la semaine prochaine, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de travail, mais il sera écrit ! Promis ! xD

Merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews, qui même si j'ai du les obtenir sous la menace, m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir ! Du coup j'en veux autant hein !

À la semaine prochaine !

Sedinette


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Marvel.

Pairing : Thunderfrost principalement.

Après m'être faite littéralement harcelée par Sad-idette, j'écrirai un chapitre bonus sur le lemon que j'ai zappé dans le chapitre 7 xD Après vu que j'ai d'autres projets de fanfic (toujours thunderfrost), je ne sais pas quand ce chapitre bonus sera publié, mais vous êtes prévenus !

Sinon merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je vois que vous avez tous votre petit mot pour notre ami Jane xD

Sinon bienvenu aux nouveaux venus qui viennent de lire ma fanfic, ça me fait très plaisir que vous vous joignez à l'aventure ^o^

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Natasha s'étira longuement. Elle revenait tout juste de mission et elle était épuisée. Elle venait de dormir au moins dix heures d'affilées ! Un record depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait comme assassin ! Normalement, sa vie se résumait à du danger, de l'adrénaline, et du sexe. Beaucoup de sexe. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas trouvée quelqu'un... À part Clint.

Elle ravala un lourd soupir. Natasha s'en voulait de lui avoir crié dessus. C'est vrai, sur le coup, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis. L'archer voulait parler avec elle sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit et... Et elle avait pété un plomb, lui répétant ce qu'elle avait dit à Loki lors des évènements avec les Chitauris. Elle lui avait crié qu'elle ne voulait pas de relation fixe, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'aime, et qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui.

Qu'elle regrettait... Quand elle le voyait, si triste, le visage baissé dès qu'elle venait dans la même pièce que lui, l'assassin se sentait vraiment mal. Loki avait raison, elle était monstrueuse elle aussi. Elle avait tellement tué, pour tout et n'importe quoi, et surtout pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait, payé pour supprimer des vies, que cela avait déteint sur son âme, et qu'elle faisait maintenant du mal aux personnes qu'elle aimait.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Oui, elle aimait Clint, et non, elle ne voulait pas que celui-ci l'aime. Il méritait tellement mieux qu'elle ! Clint était une personne trop gentille, trop pure, au service du bien, et qui aidait tout ceux qu'il pouvait. Elle savait que lui aussi avait tué, mais pas pour les mêmes motifs, pour le bien de tous, pour sauver des vies. Elle n'avait pas le droit de gâcher la vie de Barton.

Loki, dos au mur à côté de la porte de la chambre de Natasha, les yeux bas, écoutait les sanglots presque inaudibles de la jeune femme. Étrangement, il se retrouvait en elle, comme dans tous les Avengers. Chacun d'eux avaient une part d'ombre qu'ils cachaient, mais que le jotün connaissait ces côtés d'eux, à force de les étudier pendant son séjour à Midgard. Tout comme Bruce, elle se prenait pour un monstre. Comme lui.

De la même manière, Steve était perdu dans un monde qui ne lui appartenait pas, Tony faisait des bêtises pour se faire aimer et Clint... Clint était en perpétuel recherche d'amour de la part de la seule personne qui pouvait le rendre heureux.

Le Dieu se décolla du mur et alla dans la salle de tir où il était sûr de trouver l'archer. Celui-ci était en effet dans un box, un flingue en main, son casque sur les oreilles et une lunette sur les yeux. Il s'approcha avec sa discrétion naturelle, et se maudit pour cela lorsque Hawkeye se retourna et manqua de lui tirer entre les deux yeux. C'est qu'il n'avait plus sa magie pour le protéger lui ! Il se serait retrouvé avec une belle blessure ! Par chance, Clint dévia son tire à la dernière seconde, ne faisait que lui effleurer la tempe. Il avait intérêt de cacher ça s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un grand frère hyper possessif sur les bras (ainsi qu'un cadavre, celui de Barton).

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? C'est vraiment pas prudent...» Grommela l'humain en retirant son casque de ses oreilles.

- Je suis venu te parler.

- Encore ? Non parce que la dernière fois tu as voulu que je te tue.

- Je regrette de t'avoir parlé ainsi. J'étais juste...

- Désespéré ?

- Sans commentaire.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler de l'agent Romanov.»

Clint se tendit légèrement, puis reposa son arme. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Natasha ? Depuis des jours il essayait de lui parler, mais tout espionne qu'elle était, elle arrivait toujours à s'éclipser et à l'éviter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Elle va mal.

- Quoi ?!» S'exclama-t-il, la honte s'emparant de lui même, se maudissant de n'avoir rien vu chez son amante. « Expliques toi !

- Je l'ai entendu pleurer dans sa chambre. Elle tient à toi, mais je pense qu'elle a trop peur de te perdre pour être sérieuse avec toi. Vous frôlez la mort très souvent, et elle a peur de s'attacher encore plus à toi et de te perdre. Ou bien que toi tu l'as perde et que tu souffres à cause d'elle.

- Loki...

- Ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas que vous mettiez Thor en danger à cause de vos bêtises si jamais vous deviez vous battre en équipe.»

Le jotün repartit sans un mot, laissant l'archer réfléchir. Ce qui ne dura pas longtemps. Il aimait Natasha, et elle souffrait de cette distance autant que lui. Clint se débarrassa de ses protections et se courut pour arriver dans les étages. Il frappa doucement à la porte de la roues, puis la poussa, tombant sur la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

« Nat ?

- Pars Clint.

- Non.»

Se surprenant lui même, Barton prit confiance en lui même et s'approcha du lit où il distinguait la forme de la jeune femme. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa sa main dans son dos. Il la sentit frémir. C'était gagné.

Il la prit dans ses bras et posa un baiser dans son cou. Natasha se retourna et se serra dans les bras fort. Elle se sentait bien contre lui, et lui s'apaisait .

« J'ai peur.

- De quoi ?

- Du monde. Des gens et de leur cruauté. J'ai peur qu'un jour l'un de nous ne revienne pas de l'une de nos missions.»

Clint embrassa son amante. Il comprenait ses doutes, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir à cause de ça.

« Je prends le risque.» Fit il seulement, avant de l'entraîner sous les draps.

OoO

Thor arriva dans le salon, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son frère... Amant était sur le canapé, allongé, entrain de regarder un dessin animé. Il passa une main sur la peau bleu du visage de Loki, puis le rejoignit, l'enlaçant en embrassant son cou.

« Je suis fier de toi mon frère.

- Je ne suis pas ton frère.» Fit le jotün sans animosité, et se calant dans ses bras. «De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- De Clint et Natasha. Grâce à toi ils se sont réconciliés et sont ensembles.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça par gentillesse.

- Bien sur mon Loki, je te crois.»

Loki gronda et envoya un regard noir au blond. Celui-ci l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu sais ce qui va me manquer dans ton apparence asgardienne ?

- Ma peau blanche ?

- Tes yeux verts.

- Ah bon ?» La peau de Loki se teinta en violet. « Tu n'aimes pas mes yeux rouges ?

- J'adore tes yeux rouges, mais le vert est ta couleur.»

Un éclat vert passa dans les yeux rouges, faisant rire Thor. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se mit dans son dos, sa tête sur son épaule pour regarder le dessin animé. Une souris se fichait de la tête d'un drôle de chat qui échouait toujours à l'attraper. Loki se laissa aller contre le torse ferme, un long soupir d'aise s'échappant de sa gorge. Il devrait penser à faire plus souvent de «bonnes actions», si Thor se montrait aussi câlin avec lui à chaque fois.

Steve était aussi dans le salon à ce moment là, en arrière, entrain de regarder, un peu gêné, les deux hommes se faire des mamours. Est-ce que Tony espérait qu'ils fassent ce genre de chose aux aussi ? Voulait il qu'ils fassent... Ces choses que faisaient Loki et Thor dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls ? Faire l'amour. Un frisson le prit.

Faire l'amour avec Tony. C'était un acte intime, une décision importante.

Steve secoua sa tête. Non, avant de penser à ce genre de chose, il devait se faire pardonner, mais comment ?

« JARVIS ?

- Oui Capitaine Rogers ?

- Comment puis-je me faire pardonner auprès de Tony ?

- Vous devriez chercher sur les forums internet.»

...Forum internet ? Quel était don cette chose ?

Ah si ! Internet ! Ca il savait !

Le soldat quitta la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre où était installé un ordinateur. Il alluma la machine et mit en route le logiciel de recherche sur internet.

Gogole apparemment. Drôle de nom.

Il tapa maladroitement «se faire pardonner» dans le moteur de recherche. Il cliqua sur le premier site.

OoO

Tony regarda avec fierté sa nouvelle création. C'est Dumm-E qui allait être content. Un nouveau modèle d'extincteur automatique ! Il les ferait installer dans les murs de la Tour et dans sa villa au bord de mer. C'était toujours utile. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fête où un feu se déclarait par inadvertance. Ou pas. Tony avait une âme de pyromane.

Il était tellement occupé par sa nouvelle création et les derniers détails à fignoler qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'une deuxième personne était dans la pièce.

Steve venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, dans sa main un bouquet de fleur.

« Tony ?» interpella-t-il en avançant timidement dans l'atelier.

Le milliardaire sursauta et se retourna d'un coup, brandissant sa clef à molette, avant de reconnaître Captain America.

« Steve ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici...?»

Le jeune homme tellement différent en cette époque tendit le bouquet de rose jaune à son ami.

« C'est pour toi. Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dis, je t'assure que je ne le pensais pas, et ça me fait me sentir mal que tu m'en veuilles pour ça.

- Merci...

- Ce sont des roses jaunes, elles signifient une demande de pardon.»

Tony prit le bouquet dans ses mains, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda à droite à gauche, tournant sur lui même jusqu'à voir un récipient où poser les roses le temps qu'il remonte.

« Et ça aussi...»

C'était une azalée.

« Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter plus, je te laisse. À plus tard.»

Avant que Tony n'est pu répondre, la voix désincarné de JARVIS retentit dans l'immeuble.

« Le Directeur Fury vous demande. Apparemment un homme en vert vient d'attaquer le Bronx.»

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sortirent de la pièce précipitamment, Tony allant enfiler son armure et Steve préparer sa propre tenue et son bouclier. Ils étaient de sortit.

OoO

Thor sortit en trombe de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. Il était passablement énervé. Loki le suivit peu après, l'air débraillé et tout aussi énervé. QUI osait les déranger pendant qu'il batifolait ?! C'est que eux avait 1000 ans d'amour passionné à rattraper !

La personne qui osait attaquer la ville allait prendre cher, parole de Thor ! Loki aurait voulu les accompagner, mais avec sa magie réduite, il aurait été un poids plus qu'autre chose. Cela l'énervait à un tel point ! Il était faible comme un enfant... Comme un mortel ! Cette pensée le fit gémir de désespoir. Quand est-ce que Odin lui rendrait ses pouvoirs ? Si sa punition était la même que celle de Thor avant lui, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose à attendre de sa part. Est-ce qu'il n'en avait pas fait assez ? N'était il pas parvenu à une bonne entente avec les midgardiens ? N'était il pas réconcilié avec Thor ? Bon, pas vraiment pour le dernier point, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé sur Asgard et lors des évènements de New York, mais ils s'aimaient, ils se l'étaient dits...

Apparemment, ce n'était pas encore assez pour ce faux père.

« Règle ça vite Thor, j'ai encore envie...» Souffla-t-il à l'oreille du blond, un petit regard suppliant. Si avec ça son amant n'écrasait pas l'ignoble mortel qui avait osé les déranger...

- Nous nous occupons de cela tout de suite mon frère, t-et je reviens vers toi.» Promit il à Loki, émoustillé, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour ensuite la porter à ses lèvres.

Les autres Avengers arrivèrent dans la salle où les attendait Maria Hill. C'est elle qui remplaçait Coulson le temps que... Que quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'ils embauchent un autre agent ? Phil Coulson était mort et irremplaçable.

Loki se sentit mal devant ce constat. Cet homme qu'il avait tué était vraiment proche de chacun d'eux. Peut être devait il réparer ça... Mais n'était-ce pas un peu tard pour faire revenir un mort ?

Quoique... Loki sourit doucement. Rien n'était impossible pour le Dieu du chaos, et encore moins quand le dit Dieu est la mère de la Reine du monde des morts.

OoO

Doom éclata de son rire maléfique quand il envoyant une salve de Doombot sur Hawkeye. Celui-ci déglutit, voyant sa dernière heure arriver. Heureusement, Iron Man détruisit les robots au vol pour les détruire avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'archer. Il envoya une bombe sur le super vilain qui l'évita, appuyé sur un robot volant.

Thor grogna en voyant l'homme habillé de métal s'échapper par les airs. Il tenta de le suivre avec Mjölnir, mais Doom s'échappait à chaque fois d'un looping sur son robot. Et Stark lui avait interdit de l'attaquer avec la foudre. Si ça avait le même effet sur lui que sur son armure, il n'imaginait même pas ce qui pourrait se passer ! Il était donc condamner à devoir juste l'attaquer avec la force brut et pas avec ses éclairs.

Natasha était à terre, pestant contre l'homme volant, ne pouvant rien faire contre lui. Sa carapace était impénétrable, que ce soit avec son flingue ou avec ses poignards. Clint attendait la bonne occasion de lui tirer dessus avec ses flèches incendiaires, mais le docteur était malin et arrivait à prévoir ses attaques.

Ils ne voulaient pas en arriver à là, mais il commençait vraiment à les énerver.

Bruce se changea en Hulk, qui se fit un plaisir de sauter de building en building pour sauter sur Doom, le plaquant à terre et lui faisait subir la même chose qu'à Loki, il y avait quelques mois. Une fois le vilain évanouis, il fut attaché par Tony et Thor. Hors de question qu'il s'enfuit !

« Bon mes amis, je retourne à la tour, Loki m'attend et-

-Et tu as hâte de finir ce que tu as commencé avec lui ?»

Thor ne put que rougir. Le jotün devait encore l'attendre, il pouvait avoir une patiente d'ange quand il le voulait. Surtout pour ça.

« Désolé, mais vous allez nous accompagner avec notre ami au SHIELD, il ne faudrait pas qu'il essaie de s'enfuir.» Fit Maria en mettant le bouffon dans un fourgon blindé.

OoO

Loki attendait depuis déjà bien une heure son amant. Il avait mis sa plus belle lingerie (il avait très vite découvert le pouvoir de ces petites choses sur Thor, l'effet était immédiat), et attendait, étendu sur le lit, que le blond revienne. Il en avait assez d'attendre maintenant ! Battre un mortel ne pouvait pas être aussi dur ! Il s'étala dans les draps en soupirant.

D'accord, il avait vraiment très envie de faire l'amour avec Thor, mais là, c'était trop ! Il se releva et enfila ses vêtements. C'est qu'il n'était pas au service de son amant ! Hors de question qu'il reste là juste pour faire plaisir au Dieu du tonnerre quand celui-ci daignerait rentrer !

Oui, il boudait comme un enfant qui n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Et alors ?

Il trotta jusqu'à la cuisine pour se faire une tartine de Nutella. Puis finalement il abandonna la tranche de pain pour juste avaler la pâte avec une cuillère et tant pis pour ses hanches !

Une bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre. Loki releva le nez de son pot de Nutella et se leva pour se poser en embuscade dans un recoin. Ce n'était pas les Avengers. Il les aurait entendu, ils n'étaient pas discret, en tout cas pour Tony et Thor. Il prit un couteau de cuisine dans une main, et une poêle dans une autre et se prépara à l'attaque.

Plusieurs bruits de pas. Donc plusieurs personnes.

Il vit apparaître dans l'encadrement une humaine. Foster. La sale petite catin qui avait osé tenté de séduire son frère. Il grinça des dents en voyant derrière elle une dizaine hommes habillés en noir. Cela aurait pu être des agents du SHIELD, mais ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Et puis, pourquoi en envoyer alors qu'il était sous la surveillance de l'IA ?

« Où est il ?

- Je suis sûre qu'il est ici ! Thor tient trop à lui pour l'emmener en intervention. Il faut le chercher.» Fit Jane en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce.

Sale petite... Loki grogna intérieurement, puis se décala plus contre le mur. Il ne pouvait pas appeler JARVIS sans se faire repérer, à moins que celui-ci ne prévienne Stark directement ? Oh il l'espérait, s'il tenait à la vie de la petite Jane Foster...

Un homme s'approcha trop près de sa cachette, et dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, Loki planta son couteau dans la gorge de l'homme. Tout de suite son attaque fut renvoyé par une volée de balle tirée dans sa direction. Il se servit du corps de l'homme agonisant comme d'un bouclier avant de le rejeter. Si seulement il avait eu sa magie !

« Mais attrapez le !» S'exclama Jane, terrifiée en voyant le cadavre ensanglanté. Elle se cacha derrière une table, pour attendre que cela soit enfin finit.

Loki prit l'arme de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer et tira à son tour avec précision sur ses assaillants, avant de se jeter sur eux comme un animal sauvage, jetant sa casserole à la figure d'un des hommes avant de le poignarder sauvagement.

À nouveau les balles retentirent à ses oreilles et il grimaça en sentant l'une d'elles effleurer sa peau. Il bondit sur le mortel qui avait osé lui faire ça et l'égorgea rapidement.

Bientôt, tous les hommes furent à terre, s'étouffant dans leur sang. Loki eut un petit sourire satisfait. Certes il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, mais il restait un guerrier, avec un bon millénaire d'entraînement et de mission périlleuse derrière lui.

« À toi, sale traînée !»

Jane poussa un cri en voyant le jotün avancer vers elle, encore dégoulinant du sang de ses ennemis.

À suivre.

Hééé ! Finiiii 8D

Je suis navrée de ce retard, j'avais vraiment beaucoup de travail et du coup peu de temps pour écrire, aussi j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus de l'attente et que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Chapitre un petit peu plus cours, mais je préférais arrêter maintenant, de peur de déborder sur le prochain ^^

Comme vous avez pu le voir j'essaie de me détacher un petit peu du Thorki pour voir les autres couples, et j'espère que vous apprécié aussi ^^

Pour Bruce, malheureusement, Sad-idette a mis son véto sur lui, du coup je peux pas le mettre en couple ! xDD

Je ne sais pas quand sortira la suite, mais je vous promets qu'elle arrive !

Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère recevoir plein de commentaire ^o^

Sedinette


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Marvel.

Pairing : Thunderfrost principalement.

Bonjour chers lecteurs (et surtout lectrices !).

Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Jane va subir le courroux de Loki et Thor !

J'ai mis du temps pour écrire ce chapitre, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Fury fusilla du regard le docteur Von Fatalis, attaché dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Sa présence était étrange. Le directeur du SHIELD était habitué à ce qu'un super héros ait son ennemi personnel. Il savait que les quatre fantastiques s'occupaient normalement de ce genre de méchant, mais là ils avaient été absents. Pourquoi est-ce que le bouffon était venu leur chercher des poux à eux ?

« Réponds Doom !» S'énerva Steve, lui aussi dans la salle tandis que les autres regardaient dans la pièce d'à côté, où ils voyaient tout ce qui se passait par la vitre sans tain.

- Et pourquoi ? Je n'ai aucune garantie si je réponds à vos questions.

- Doom...» S'impatienta Fury.

- Rho c'est bon ! Vous n'avez pas d'humour !» Se plaignit le méchant. « On m'a demandé de faire la pagaille. Pour une fois que je suis sollicité pour mettre le bazar, j'ai décidé de faire ma B.A, c'est tout. Je peux partir maintenant ?

- ...Ouai, dégagé vite fait avant que je ne change d'avis.» Fit le borgne d'un signe de tête sous le regard effaré de Captain America.

- M-Mais ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez Fury ?!

- Cet homme est un génie, il ne mettra pas trois heures à sortir d'ici, en mettant un bordel pas possible et sûrement en tuant un maximum de personne. Autant éviter ça. Non, ce qui est important, c'est de savoir pourquoi on lui a demandé de venir faire le grabuge, pour vous attirer hors de la Tour. C'était une diversion. Mais pour nous détourner de quoi ?»

Soudain Fury releva la tête. De l'autre côté du miroir, Tony et Bruce eurent la même réaction. Qu'est-ce que les Avengers avait pour mission de protéger en ce moment ?

« Loki.» Fit Tony en regardant ses camarades.

Thor fut le premier dehors, le tonnerre résonnant déjà dans le ciel qui se couvrait lui même de nuage noir. Les autres partirent en courant dans le jet qui les attendait, direction la Tour Stark.

Le Dieu arriva en premier, brisant la vitre de la pièce principale pour entrer. La scène qu'il vit le stupéfia.

« LOKI !»

Le brun était à la poursuite de Jane, un couteau à la main, recouvert de sang. Par terre gisait une dizaine de corps encore chaud. Le jotün s'immobilisa en entendant la voix de son frère. Il se tourna vers lui, son regard s'illuminant, mais sans lâcher son couteau. La jeune femme geignait de peur, le regard un peu fou.

« Loki ! Tu es fou ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?!

- Thor !» Hurla Jane. « Il veut me tuer ! Je te jure ! Il veut me tuer !»

Le Dieu de la foudre darda un regard froid sur Loki qui frémit d'effroi.

« Quoi ?! Sale petite catin... Elle a amené ces hommes ici pour me tuer ! C'est pour ça que vous êtes revenus ! JARVIS vous a prévenu ?»

Tony arriva à ce moment là, tout vêtu de son armure. Il venait de vérifier les données.

« JARVIS a été déconnecté momentanément. Ceux qui ont fait ça l'ont fait bien. On a compris qu'il se passait quelque chose quand le bouffon -l'homme qui a attaqué la ville- nous a dit qu'il devait nous distraire.

- Quoi ? Mais... Et vos caméras ?

- Déconnecté aussi. Désolé.»

Loki était mortifié. Cette horrible petite femelle avait amené ces hommes ici, pour le tuer, et avait souhaité sa mort ! Il l'avait entendu !

« Je ne voulais pas ! Ils m'ont obligé ! Ils m'ont menacé !» Scanda Jane en regardant son héros.

- Foutaise ! Tu voulais te débarrasser de moi pour avoir le champ libre pour...

- Pour quoi Loki ?!

- Pour toi ! Es tu donc aveugle Thor ?!»

Les autres Avengers arrivèrent au pas de course et frémir en voyant le massacre. Même sans sa magie, Loki était un adversaire redoutable, et pourtant les hommes étaient armés jusqu'aux dents ! Thor s'approcha lentement de son frère, posant une main sur son bras pour tenter de le calmer.

« Tu as dû mal comprendre Loki, Jane ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je le jure, ils m'ont obligé à les faire monter...

- Menteuse.» Siffla le jotün, le visage déformé par la rage.

- LOKI ! Il suffit.» S'écria fermement Thor, lassé des jalousies infondées de son compagnon et frère. « Va te laver, nous allons nous occuper de ça... Jane ? Vous pouvez vous lever ?»

Le Dieu brun regarda avec effarement son frère aider la femelle à se relever. Mais... Et lui ?! C'est lui qu'on avait voulu éliminer ! Pourquoi était-ce elle qu'on aidait ? Énervé, le jotün se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre dont la porte claqua violemment, faisant sursauté Steve, plongé jusque là dans ses pensées. Bravo ! Lui qui pensait pouvoir parler avec Tony pour continuer son expiation auprès de lui... Bien sur, ce n'était pas juste pour ça, mais aussi pour vérifier ses sentiments et... Maiis ! Qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne !

Thor venait d'aider Jane à se relever, celle-ci se cramponnant à ses bras avec vigueur. Mine de rien, elle avait eu vraiment très peur ! Loki était effrayant ! Un véritable démon bleu avec ses yeux rouges qui luisaient de rage... Elle releva cependant la tête et fit un petit sourire au blond pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait rien. Soulager, celui-ci l'amena au canapé en se faisant un chemin parmi les corps.

« Mes amis ? Pouvons nous faire retirer ces corps ? Ils vont vite nous gêner, autant pour l'espace qu'ils prennent que pour l'odeur qu'il va y avoir !»

OoO

Thor avait parlé au SHIELD de l'attaque lui même et l'implication que Jane avait eu dedans. Il avait vite été clair que la jeune femme devait être mise sous protection, et puisque c'était Loki qui était visé, les deux seraient officiellement sous la protection des Avengers.

Le Dieu des mensonges avaient littéralement pété un câble, et la température dans la pièce avait baissé de bien 10 degré en quelques minutes, malgré les bracelets qui retenaient la magie du jotün. Thor avait disputé son frère, qui s'était à nouveau enfermé dans leur chambre.

« Désolé, Loki a toujours été de nature... Jalouse.

-On a remarqué...» Commenta Clint en regardant en coin Jane, qui ne décollait plus du Dieu de la foudre.

Les Avengers comprenaient la colère de Loki envers Thor. Celui-ci préférait croire une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup en fait, bien qu'ils aient passé quelques jours ensembles, au lieu de lui qu'il connaissait depuis sa naissance, ce qui équivalait tout de même à plusieurs millénaires.

Bon, eux non plus ne pensait pas que Foster ait quelque chose à voir dans le massacre qui venait d'y avoir lieu, après tout Loki restait le Dieu des mensonges, et ils savaient pertinemment que la jeune femme était proche de Thor. Un peu trop proche au goût du jotün.

« Je vais vivre ici ?» Demanda la jeune femme, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Il va bien falloir si on veut vous protéger Mademoiselle.» Répondit Tony qui se demandait tout de même si c'était réellement intelligent. Il ne voulait pas qu'un petit ami jaloux comme un poux détruise sa tour pour un geste déplacé de la demoiselle.

- Appelez moi Jane, s'il vous plaît.» Fit elle, un sourire aux lèvres. « D'ailleurs, M. Stark, je dois vous parler de quelque chose, je suis aussi venu pour vous, et pas que pour Thor, mais ça vous concerne aussi. J'ai réussi à créer un ersatz de Bifrost, mais je n'ai pas de générateur approprié, et vous êtes sûrement la personne la plus appropriée...»

Thor eut un immense sourire de fierté. Jane était tellement intelligente ! Moins que son frère, mais c'était sans importance, après tout, elle n'était qu'une mortelle.

Tony quant à lui fut très intéressé par les propos de la jeune femme qu'il embarqua tout de suite dans son laboratoire, une équipe du SHIELD étant déjà partie récupérer ses affaires à son hôtel. Cependant il ne vit pas le petit regard blessé de Steve qui voyait en la brune une concurrente. Et si Jane abandonnait Thor pour jeter son dévolu sur le milliardaire ? Tony était avant tout hétéro, avant de s'intéresser aux hommes ! Jane était une belle femme, qui pourrait retenir son attention, surtout qu'elle était intelligente.

Soupirant, Steve rassembla les corps sans vie dans un coin de la pièce, le temps que les agents du SHIELD déblaie le chantier.

Natasha et Clint se regardèrent un instant en se souriant tendrement. Les deux assassins avaient remarqué les regards qui passaient de Steve à Tony. Les deux se regardaient à la dérobé sans que l'un ou l'autre ne remarque qu'ils se regardaient. Mais en même temps, il ne supportait pas de voir Loki en colère contre le blond. Ils devaient tous les deux beaucoup au jotün, sans qui ils ne seraient pas enfin en couple.

Thor abandonna Jane aux bons soins de Tony, espérant justement que la jeune femme se mette à s'intéresser plus au milliardaire qu'à lui. Loki avait déjà l'air en pétard, il n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose qui pouvait le contrarier. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre où s'était réfugié son amant, et ouvrit prudemment la porte, guettant le moindre objet volant. Constatant que rien de dangereux n'était jeté dans sa direction, le blond poussa un peu plus la porte et découvrit le prince boudant dans son coin. Soupirant, le Dieu du tonnerre approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Le corps contre lui ne réagit pas au contact, ne se débattant pas, mais ne se blottissant pas non plus.

« Loki...

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

- Je m'en fiche. Va donc retrouver ta mortelle. Elle doit se languir de toi.

- Loki, je ne l'aime pas, je t'aime toi, c'est avec toi que je veux vivre, et c'est avec toi que je veux fonder une famille. Pas avec elle, compris ?»

Le jotün releva la tête, interloqué. Il voulait vraiment avoir des enfants avec lui...? Sachant que eux yeux des autres il n'avait accouché que de monstres ? Il ferma les yeux en retenant un petit soupir, se blottissant contre le corps brûlant.

« Thor...

- Chut. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi.»

Loki se laissa cajoler par son amant, soupirant qu'il était désolé d'être aussi jaloux de l'attention qu'il portait à cette humaine. Pourtant il savait que Thor ne l'abandonnerait pas, surtout pas après ces mots, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exécrer cette humaine qui désirait ainsi son frère.

« Tu me pardonnes ?

- Toujours.»

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement, roulant sur le lit.

OoO

Tony avait discuté un bon moment avec Jane. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était particulièrement intelligente et brillante, quelque chose de rare pour Iron man, habitué aux groupies déchaînées. Il devait avouer que cela faisait du bien de parler technique avec une femme, autre que Pepper, qui ne connaissait rien en mécanique, ou Natasha, à qui il ne parlait en fait jamais, il tenait à sa virilité.

« Que pensez vous de Loki ? Thor m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais été dans ses plans de conquérir la planète mais...

- Oh. Je sais que toutes les preuves sont contre lui, mais il a vraiment un karma de merde. Il n'a pas eu une vie heureuse, il se rattrape ici, grâce à Thor.

- Et pour la peau bleu ? Il est censé être... Normal ?

- Il n'est pas le frère de Thor, il ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Si, il me l'a expliqué... Mais ça me semble tellement bizarre ! Je pensais vraiment qu'il tenait à moi... C'est vrai qu'on s'est quitté sur des non-dits, mais je pensais qu'on serait ensemble une fois qu'il serait de retour ici. Et je découvre qu'il est avec celui qu'il considérait et pensait être son frère ! J'ai juste du mal à m'y faire.»

Étrangement, Tony la comprenait. Mine de rien, Jane était vraiment attachée à Thor, et le voir avec une autre personne, juste sous son nez, ça devait être dur. Ses yeux étaient cernés et ses vêtements étaient encore tachés de sang de la lutte qu'il y avait eu à peine quelques heures auparavant. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à ses nouveaux appartements. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche brûlante et surtout d'une bonne sieste.

Après l'avoir laissé dans sa nouvelle chambre, l'homme retourna à son atelier où attendait Bruce, dans de nouveaux vêtements non déchirés. Tony devait faire quelque chose pour ça, des vêtements élastiques au possible. Quoique Hulk en smoking ça faisait tout de suite moins effrayant. Il garda cependant l'idée en tête.

« Bruce ! Que me vaut ta visite ?

- Je voulais savoir de quoi vous aviez discuté avec Mademoiselle Foster ? Sur le Bifrost ?

- Je dois encore étudier ses calculs, mais ça à l'air vraiment bien ! Imagines qu'on puisse avoir notre propre pont ? On pourrait aller sur d'autres mondes, étudier leur mode de vie et apprendre la magie ! Tu m'imagines ? Moi entrain de voler tout en faisant de la magie, alalala ! Il faut que je discute avec Loki...

- Calme toi !» Se mit à rire Bruce en voyant son collègue s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il alla s'asseoir devant la table où était étalé les recherches de la jeune femme, et où trônait un bouquet de roses jaunes ainsi qu'une azalée dans un vase plus petit. « Jolie fleur ! Tu as des admiratrice ?

- Hein ? Oh ça... Peut être ! Pourquoi ?

- J'ai offert un bouquet d'azalée à une fille dont j'étais vraiment mordu.

- Normalement on offre pas des roses rouges pour déclarer sa flamme ?

- Pas forcément ! L'azalée signifie l'amour timide et sincère, c'est une très belle signification je trouve.»

Tony en resta rond comme deux flans. L'azalée voulait vraiment dire ça ? Et Steve lui aurait offerte en connaissance de cause ? Bien sur que oui, puisqu'il lui avait dit la signification des roses jaunes. Il se précipita hors de la pièce et se précipita vers la chambre du soldat, priant pour qu'il y soit. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et regarda Steve entrain de retirer sa tenue de Captain America. Il déglutit difficilement devant le torse nu, imposant, sensuel, du jeune homme.

« Tony ? Ca va ?

- La fleur...

- Hein ?

- L'azalée. Tu étais bien conscient de ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

- ...Oui.»

Le milliardaire s'approcha alors à grand pas et et colla ses lèvres à celle du blond, une main plaquée sur sa nuque pour rapprocher leurs deux corps. Il sentit une délicieuse chaleur s'insinuer dans tout son corps, ainsi qu'un bien être qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis trop longtemps. Les mains de Steve se posèrent sur la taille du brun, puis sur ses épaules pour le décoller légèrement. Un sourire fleuri sur les lèvres de Tony quand il vit les joues entièrement rouges de son soldat.

« On ira à ton rythme.» Promit il pour le rassurer. Steve était l'une de seules personne, à part Pepper, avec qui il voulait faire des efforts.

-Merci Tony.» Murmura-t-il en scellant leurs lèvres d'un nouveau baiser.

OoO

Jane ferma la porte à clef. Elle se démaquilla, retirant les cernes qu'elle s'était dessinée. Pour amadouer son petit monde, il fallait d'abord paraître fragile. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Grâce à Tony, bientôt elle ouvrirait le passage entre leur monde et ce Thanos. Entre le bifrost qu'elle avait fabriqué, la technologie de Stark et les pouvoirs de ce titan, Loki ne serrait bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. Son seul problème résidait en JARVIS.

Elle devait trouver un moyen d'occuper la conscience directe de l'ordinateur, pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte de ses activités, ou tout du moins lorsqu'elle ouvrirait le passage pour laisser passer l'extra terrestre. Elle aurait besoin à nouveau de ces hommes.

Ils étaient venu la trouver et lui avait expliqué que Loki était une menace pour leur planète. Le sois disant Dieu avait de nombreux ennemis, ceux là même pourraient venir sur Terre et la saccager pour le retrouver. Autant le livrer directement à Thanos, qui s'en débarrasserait une fois pour toute. Et elle ? Elle garderait juste un oeil sur Thor et l'orienterait dans les bonnes voies.

L'OCMET, l'organisation contre les menaces extra terrestre, pris pour une secte d'illuminé jusque là, espérait aussi la voir monter sur le trône d'Asgard comme Reine. Cela ne pouvait que être bénéfique pour leur planète, et surtout, cela créerait une nouvelle race d'être humain. Ils lui avaient tout expliquer, et son esprit scientifique ne pouvait que être d'accord !

Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle était amoureuse de Thor, et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, et ces hommes le ferait souffrir, et à cause d'eux, il pourrait aussi l'abandonner elle. Il faudrait donc qu'elle trouve un moyen de leur régler leur compte. Le SHIELD pourrait le faire très certainement. Hors de question qu'elle partage son futur trône avec ces cinglés.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires à sa convenance, elle sortit de sa chambre, puis partit à la recherche de la cuisine. Toutes ces émotions lui avaient donnée faim. Elle passa devant la chambre des deux Dieu. Peut être devait elle demander à Thor de venir avec elle ? Elle s'arrêta devant la porte mais s'immobilisa en entendant des soupirs et des gémissements à peine contenu. Jane pâlit significativement avant de fuir la zone. Saleté de monstre ! Pensa-t-elle.

OoO

Loki s'étira comme un chat dans le lit, regardant avec adoration le corps de son aîné qui s'était relevé pour s'habiller. Il adorait voir les muscles rouler sous la peau hâlée du blond, surtout ceux de son dos, parfaitement dessinés.

« Loki, tu viens ?

- Pourquoi faire ? On est bien ici non ?

- Nous devons nous occuper de ceux qui t'ont attaquer. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Jane, et je te répète qu'elle n'est pour moi qu'une amie, et elle pourra nous donner des informations sur ces mortels, et je pourrai m'occuper d'eux.»

Si le Dieu des mensonges adorait le corps de son amant, il aimait tout autant qu'il prenne sa défense dans ce genre de situation. Savoir qu'il voulait se battre pour lui avait un côté romantique affreusement niais qui le ravissait secrètement. Mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais.

Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la douche pour se laver rapidement.

Tout le monde se rassembla dans le salon, Jane déjà assise entre Clint et Tony. Fury était aussi présent, pressé d'entendre ce que la jeune scientifique avait à dire.

« Ils m'attendaient dans ma voiture, la dernière fois que je suis venue ici. Ils m'ont obligé à les suivre, et ils m'ont dit que si je ne les aidais pas, ils me tueraient, moi et tout ceux à qui je tenais...» Murmura-t-elle pour commencer.

Loki retint tout commentaire désagréable. En tant que maitre incontesté des mensonges, il savait les reconnaître, et ce que cette mortelle disait en était bien un. Le problème était que le moindre de ses commentaires serait vu comme de la jalousie, et pas objectivement. Cette garce avait bien préparé son coup !

« Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin de moi, pour capturer Loki et le tuer, ou tout du moins le remettre à... Thanos. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais il vous en veut beaucoup.» Fit elle en s'adressant au jotün qui avait tressaillit au nom. « Ils ont engagé quelqu'un afin de vous distraire pendant que nous venions ici...

-Savez vous qui ils sont ?

-Non, mais je les ai entendu prononcer le nom d'Ocmet. Ca vous aidera peut être ?

-... Oui.»

Fury tourna les talons prestement et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Ce satané groupuscule ! Ils ne faisaient que lui apporter des ennuis. Et maintenant ils s'attaquaient à Loki qui, malgré ses crimes, restaient un prince en exil. Vu ses relations avec les Avengers et surtout Thor, s'il arrivait quelque chose au sorcier, une guerre serait peut être déclaré entre Asgard et la Terre. Le SHIELD devait s'en occuper immédiatement.

Jane se sentit sauter intérieurement. Cet homme l'avait cru. Elle avait complètement omit la vérité pour faire croire à son agression. Tout était absolument parfait. Elle tourna furtivement le regard vers Loki qui la fixait intensément, la main dans celle du blond. Sa mâchoire se serra un instant.

Elle aurait Thor, il avait besoin d'elle

Ce monstre bleu ne gagnerait pas.

À suivre...

Aah ! Enfin finit !

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais entre le rythme qui s'accélère au niveau des cours, et des devoirs à rendre, plus les partiels qui approchent à grand pas, j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, mais je m'y met et j'ai de la suite dans les idées !

Je pense faire encore deux chapitres, voir un troisième si je suis très inspiré, plus un chapitre bonus sur le lemon entre Thor et Loki, demandé par Sad-idette.

Voilà voilà !

À la prochaine !

Sedinett


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Sedinette  
Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Marvel.

Pairing : Thunderfrost principalement.

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Jane s'était installée avec les Avengers depuis trois semaines. Trois longues semaines. L'ambiance dans la Tour avait quelque peu changé depuis ce temps là. Loki et la jeune femme se vouait une guerre froide faite de regards noirs, de piques mesquines, toujours en présence d'autres personnes. En fait, personne ne voulait les laisser ensemble, juste tous les deux. Oh ils savaient qu'ils se sauteraient dessus pour se battre, autant Jane que le Dieu.  
Bien sur, ils ne faisaient jamais rien devant Thor. Quoique Loki se permettait toujours des petites «farces» dont il avait le secret envers Jane.  
Ceux qui en avait le plus assez, c'était Clint et Natasha. Depuis que la scientifique vivait avec eux, Loki ne décollait plus de l'espionne, celle-ci n'appréciant pas plus que ça la nouvelle habitante. Il la suivait partout, et squattait même les moments qu'elle passait avec l'archer. Celui-ci y avait mit un hola, et lui avait prié d'aller coller quelqu'un d'autre, comme Steve.

Car oui, Steve aimait lui aussi moyennement la jeune femme, en cause son trop bon entendement avec Tony, avec qui il entretenait désormais une relation spéciale et privilégiée. Certes, il la trouvait sympathique, souriante, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de monopoliser son petit ami, le sien à lui (Steve était d'une nature étrangement possessive), et du coup ils ne pouvaient pas être seul, ensemble.

Et comme de bien entendu, Loki avait abandonné Natasha pour rester collé à lui, donc il pouvait passer encore moins de temps près du brun.

« Ne faites pas la tête, Capitaine.» Fit le Dieu assit en face de lui, à un bureau dans la bibliothèque de la tour. Steve pensa un instant que Tony ne savait même pas qu'il y avait une bibliothèque. Il parierait une heure avec lui sur ça tient.  
- Je ne fais pas la tête.  
- Si, je le sens. Je suis le Dieu des mensonges, par pitié, ne me mentez pas !»

Steve se tut et baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours du mal à être dans la même pièce que Loki. Il avait voulu le tué, et avait tenté de le faire, et puis, le jotün avait tué Coulson, et ça plus que tout, il avait du mal à le digérer. C'était certes encore différent maintenant qu'il ne quittait plus sa peau bleu, il avait plus de mal à l'associer à la personne qui avait tenté d'envahir leur monde.

« Capitaine ?  
- Oui, Loki ?  
- Je veux vous confier un secret ?  
- ... Un secret ?»

Ca c'était nouveau. Et très surprenant. Thor n'avait cessé de lui dire que son frère et amant était toujours très secret, et très peu enclin à divulguer ses sentiments.

« Pourquoi me dire un secret à moi ?  
- Parce que vous le garderez. Vous êtes un homme de confiance. Et puis ça concerne aussi un peu Thor...  
- Oh. Je vois... Pourquoi ne pas le dire à Thor dans ce cas là ?»

Cette fois, ce fut Loki qui baissa les yeux, semblant mal à l'aise.

« J'ai peur de lui dire tout de suite. Je n'étais pas vraiment prêt.  
- Prêt à quoi ?» Demanda Steve, hésitant et ayant peur de ce qu'il allait entendre.  
- Je suis enceint.»

Un blanc se fit.

Comment ça, 'enceint' ?!

« Qu-Quoi ? Mais ! Tu es un homme ! Comment peux tu être en... Enceint ?»  
- Je ne suis pas vraiment un homme. Je suis un jotün. Et les jotün sont tous hermaphrodites. Donc je peux porter mes propres enfants.» Expliqua-t-il, un sourire goguenard devant la mine blanchâtre de l'homme. « Pitié, fermez la bouche, vous allez gober des mouches Capitaine ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je tombais enceint.»

Steve eut un blanc pendant un petit moment. Ou un long. Qu'importe. Il regarda l'homme... La femme... Loki de haut en bas, puis fixa son ventre. Alors comme ça, un petit bout était entrain de pousser dans le ventre du brun ? Il se sentit soudain l'obligation de protéger le jeune homme qui portait la vie en lui. Après tout, ça faisait de lui une future mère, et qui mieux que Captain America pour le protéger ?

« D'accord, je comprends. Je garderai ton secret ! Et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésites pas à venir me voir !  
- Heu... D'accord.» Répondit Loki, un peu surpris par le changement de mental du mortel. « Merci...  
- De rien. Mais quand vas tu le dire à Thor ? Il a le droit de le savoir tout de même.  
- Je sais mais... J'ai peur de sa réaction. J'ai déjà eu plusieurs enfants, mais lui, ce sera son premier.»

L'humain hocha la tête, comprenant. Si en son temps un homme aurait pris tout de suite ses responsabilités envers l'enfant et la femme qu'il avait engrossé, ce n'était plus la même chose aujourd'hui où au contraire l'homme se défilait autant que possible.  
Il passa ses bras autour des épaules si frêles en comparaison des siennes et le serra doucement contre lui. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas comme ça à Asgard. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, et en sachant la barbarie de ce peuple à présent, il se demandait si ce n'était pas pire encore que parmi les humains.

Il finit par lâcher le jeune homme et le raccompagna à sa chambre. Il devait en parler à Thor, lui de son côté en parlerait à Tony, qui à coup sûr sauterait de joie pour leur premier bébé.

Bien sur qu'il considérerait le bébé de Loki et Thor comme le sien ! Ils étaient une grande famille après tout.

Derrière la porte de la bibliothèque, pâle, Jane écoutait avec attention la discussion des deux hommes. Inquiète, elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle devait faire venir Thanos et les chitauris. Le plus vite possible, au moins avant que le jotün ait pu annoncer la... Bonne nouvelle à son amant. Si elle arrivait à se débarrasser de Loki, et qu'elle faisait taire le Capitaine, elle arriverait à ses fins.

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Jane sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre le laboratoire que Tony avait mis à sa disposition. Elle avait un bifrost à finir.

OoO

Ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

Des chitauris avaient envahi la tour en moins de 5 minutes.  
10 minutes après l'invasion, le SHIELD était intervenu avec une centaine d'agents. La bataille avait été contenu difficilement dans les étages supérieurs,

Tony avait l'épaule complètement déboitée, n'ayant pas pu enfiler son armure avant d'être blessé, et s'était retranché derrière Steve qui avait repoussé grâce à sa force surhumaine les monstres venus d'une autre galaxie. JARVIS était resté silencieux durant toute l'intervention, ainsi qu'avant, ne les ayant pas prévenu.  
Clint et Natasha s'était vite infiltré parmi les chitauris, le combat au corps à corps était leur spécialité, faisant énormément de dégât chez leurs ennemis.  
Thor s'était battu avec force, enragé de voir les créatures qui avaient embrigadé son frère et amant dans leur rang. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs introuvable à l'heure même. Tony avait remis en service JARVIS dès que les médecins du SHIELD avait finit de lui remettre son épaule en place. Il fallait vraiment qu'il travail sur un système de sauvegarde afin que JARVIS puisse se mettre lui même en service, même dans ce genre de cas... Ou bien transférer sa mémoire ailleurs ? À voir. Mais ce n'était pas la question.

« JARVIS, où es Loki ?  
- Avec Mademoiselle Foster, Monsieur, dans la chambre de Monsieur Loki. Il y a un problème là bas, Mademoiselle Foster appelle à l'aide.»

Thor se mit à courir jusque'à sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que Loki avait encore inventé pour faire peur à son amie ?! Il allait l'entendre cette fois-ci...  
Cependant, quand il arriva à la chambre qu'il partageait avec son compagnon, il devint entièrement blanc. La pièce était complètement démolie, carbonisée et dans un bordel presque organisé tellement le désordre et le chaos régnait. Au milieu, Loki gisait par terre, le torse en sang, et Jane était à côté de lui, les deux mains sur son torse, entrain de lui faire un massage cardiaque, ce qui ne servait à rien, le trou au milieu de la poitrine du jotün disait tout.

« Non...  
- A..Attends ! Je suis sûr que je peux faire repartir son coeur Thor, regardes...»

Thor ferma ses yeux, très fort, si fort qu'il en avait mal, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la douleur qui sévissait dans sa poitrine. Il tomba à genoux près du corps sans vie de son frère et sentit ses larmes coulées.

« Thor, je suis tellement désolée.» Pleura à côté de lui Jane, le sang de son frère sur elle.

Le Dieu n'entendait rien. Il regardait les lignes tribales sur le visage bleuté de son amour, luisant encore légèrement, et essayait de graver dans sa mémoire, pour toujours le visage de Loki.

Mort. Son Loki était mort.

Il ne se souvint de rien à partir de là, comme s'il était dans un état second. Il se souvenait de Steve qui lui parlait de quelque chose, tandis que des larmes perlaient sur son visage. Thor ne pleurait pas souvent. En fait, il ne pleurait jamais. À chaque fois qu'il pleurait, c'était à cause de Loki. Il avait pleuré quand il l'avait cru mort, quand il avait appris qu'il était vivant. Et maintenant, de nouvelles larmes, mais pour son cadavre cette fois-ci.

Plus jamais il ne pourrait toucher sa peau douce comme la soie, jamais il ne pourrait réentendre sa voix tantôt douce, tantôt moqueuse, ou encore pleine d'un désir évident. Un sanglot sortit de sa gorge, son coeur se serrant dans sa poitrine, comme si on lui arrachait. Cela ne se pouvait pas.

Loki ne pouvait pas mourir.

OoO

Les funérailles avaient été dignes. Les avengers, Jane et son amie Darcy, invitée pour réconforter la jeune femme encore sous le choc, n'avaient pas versé de larmes. Thor leur avait demandé, sinon, jamais il n'aurait le courage d'envoyer son frère dans l'autre monde.

Ils avaient aménagé sur la terrasse de la Tour un cercueil de bois, qui brûlait à présent. Thor avait les yeux brillants, et priaient que son frère soit bien arrivé auprès de Hela, sa douce nièce qui régnait sur le monde des morts.

Steve regardait Thor du coin de l'oeil. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire que Loki était enceint. Savoir qu'il avait perdu son amour et son futur enfant l'aurait détruit, et il ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça alors qu'il était déjà à terre. Il avait été là pour le réconforter, ainsi que Jane, malgré ce qu'elle avait vécue. Elle n'avait pas parlé plus que ça à Thor, mais elle avait été près de lui, à lui tenir la main, sans jamais insister.

Les avengers se sentaient tous très mal pour Thor. Tous avaient pleuré la mort du jotün, surtout Pepper qui en était devenu très proche. Elle était d'ailleurs dans les bras de Tony, retenant difficilement ses sanglots.

JARVIS avait réussi à ravoir malgré tout des vidéos de la scène. On y voyait Jane retenu par une créature humanoïde imposant, au moins autant que Hulk, la peau bleuté, et les yeux rageurs. Il n'avait laissé aucune chance à Loki. Il lui avait jeté Jane dans les bras pour le distraire et l'avait tué d'un coup sec de son sceptre dans la poitrine. La jeune femme avait eu l'air choquée, puis terrifiée, mais le titan ne lui avait strictement rien fait.

Jane avait dit à Fury qu'il était apparu alors qu'elle travaillait sur l'ouverture du bifrost qu'elle avait crée. Thanos avait profité de cette ouverture pour l'amplifier et faire passer ses troupes. C'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute.

La cérémonie se finit dans un silence pesant. Thor resta à regarder le corps de son amant continuer de brûler et finir en cendre. Les autres rentrèrent pour le laisser dans ses pensées, ne voulant pas le déranger dans un tel moment.

OoO

Les mois passèrent, et Thor recommença à faire surface. Odin avait lancé son armée entière face à Thanos et ses chitauris. Le titan avait été vaincu face à la rage du père de toute chose, allié aux Jotüns dans cette guerre vengeresse. Malgré ses crimes, Loki restait prince d'Asgard, et aussi reconnu comme fils de Laufey, et donc prince de Jotunheim. Bylest avait rejoint Odin dès qu'il avait été mis au courant de la mort de ce grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Et Thanos avait beau être un Titan, son armée de chitauris n'avait pas fait long feu sous les attaques des deux armées réunies. Thanos avait été en moins de quelques mois emprisonné au fin fond de l'univers, retenu par les mêmes chaînes que Fenrir, et, immortel puisque refusé par Hela dans son domaine, condamné à être enchaîné pour l'éternité.  
Thor avait participé à la guerre avec une rage inné. Lorsque Hela lui avait dit que l'âme de sa mère n'était jamais arrivée dans son royaume, le chagrin du Dieu de la foudre s'était transformé en une colère sans nom. Qu'est-ce que le Titan avait fait de l'âme de son frère ?!

Thanos s'était tu un temps, puis avait fini par dire qu'il avait détruit l'âme de Loki après s'être enfuit de Midgard, et ceux afin qu'il paie le fait d'avoir désobéi à ses ordres. Thor avait été réellement anéantit après cela. Mais il n'était pas retombé dans une catatonie morne. Asgard et Jotunheim l'avait aidé à se relever. Et il y avait eu Jane. Il avait compris ce qui l'avait attiré chez la jeune femme au premier abord. Sa gentillesse, sa perspicacité, et son courage.  
Elle avait tout fait pour sauver Loki, et l'avait même pleuré. Elle était si différente des asgardiennes. Si ça avait été l'une d'elles, sans aucun doute elles en auraient profité pour tenter de le séduire et profiter de ce moment de faiblesse, mais Jane, non. Elle n'avait pas tenté de le séduire, elle avait agi juste une amie.

C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, un an après le décès de ce qui resterait pour toujours l'amour de sa vie, il invita la jeune femme à dîner. Il savait que c'était tôt, mais pour Jane, qui était une mortelle, c'était bien assez. Six mois plus tard, il demandait la demoiselle en mariage.

Et voilà tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis deux ans. Il n'y avait pas de date fixe, Jane lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas pressée, et qu'ils pouvaient attendre. Qu'ils avaient tout leur temps à présent.

Après toutes ces épreuves, la vie lui souriait enfin.

Fin.

...

...

...

...

Nan je dec'

À suivre 3

Ne suis-je pas absolument sadique ?  
Donc attention, si je n'ai pas beaucoup de review, Loki ne reviendra pas...  
Je plaisante encore, Loki reviendra :) Mais je veux quand même des reviews

J'ai changé mes plans finalement, au début je voulais faire enlever Loki, faire tuer Jane par Thanos et Thor qui vient chercher Loki en prince charmant, mais ce serait trop facile et trop basique 3 Nan, j'ai mieux **  
C'est la série Once Upon a Time qui m'inspire :P  
Enfin voilà ! J'espère que je n'aurai pas été trop rapide non plus, mais je n'aime pas m'éterniser sur quelque chose !  
Bref.  
À la prochaine !

Sedinette Michaelis.


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Marvel.

Pairing : Thunderfrost principalement.

Ah ah ! J'ai adoré vos reviews ! Bon je m'attendais peut être à un peu plus de larmes, de menaces de mort et de jets de tomates, ainsi qu'un peu plus d'hypothèse sur la suite, mais on a pas toujours tout ce qu'on veut xD

Donc pour avoir la suite, je vous en pris, c'est un peu plus bas !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Jane regarda avec envie Natasha. L'ancienne espionne russe était posée avec la grâce d'une baleine dans un canapé de la Tour, une main sur son ventre proéminent. L'accouchement était pour dans deux mois, et la jeune femme ne pouvait déjà plus restée debout plus d'une heure. Un comble pour elle, qui avait toujours été active. Bien sur, maintenant il n'était plus question de mission, mais plutôt de couche et de chambre à peindre. Clint s'était reconverti aussi, ne pouvant plus risquer sa vie. Il travaillait chez Stark Industrie, à la sécurité. Ce n'était pas très reluisant, mais c'était bien payé, et il avait beaucoup de responsabilité mine de rien, en tant que chef de la sécurité de la Tour.

La scientifique posa une main sur son ventre en soupirant. Elle n'était toujours pas enceinte. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne faisait rien ! Elle avait arrêté la pilule et n'utilisait pas de préservatif (de toute façon, Thor ne savait pas ce que c'était). Elle mangeait aussi sainement que possible, mais toujours pas d'enfant en route. Elle allait désespérer. Loki était tombé enceint en moins de deux lui, alors que ce n'était qu'un monstre. La vie était vraiment injuste.

Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle était débarrassée du Jotün. Thanos l'avait tué, et il avait sûrement énormément souffert, lui et son satané monstrueux foetus.

Jane avait ouvert le bifrost. L'onde avait fait sauter les plombs de la Tour, et de JARVIS. Thanos était venu en premier. Les chitauris étaient arrivés juste après et avait investit l'immeuble.

_« Jane Foster. Les mortels m'ont parlé de vous. Je n'ai plus de contact avec eux. _

_- Je m'en suis débarrassée. Ils étaient une plaie et ils vous auraient mis des bâtons dans les roues de toute façon.» Expliqua-t-elle, nullement impressionnée par le Titan. _

_- Et vous ? Allez vous m'apporter des problèmes ?»_

_La blonde le jaugea un instant puis lui sourit, s'écartant de son chemin. _

_« Loki est dans sa chambre, un étage au dessus. Je peux vous y conduire. _

_- Pourquoi faire ça ? Cela va briser le coeur de votre cher et tendre. _

_- Il aura le coeur brisé et je serai là pour recoller les morceaux. C'est à cela aussi que sert une femme. Je veux juste son amour._

_- Montrez moi où il est.»_

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Jane alors qu'elle repensait à cette scène. Elle avait finement joué. Grâce à son bifrost, l'armée d'Odin avait eu un effet de surprise. L'armée des jotüns et des asgardiens étaient arrivées en même temps, de deux côtés différents. Thanos n'avait eu absolument aucune chance. Entre les pouvoirs d'Odin et de son sceptre, et ceux de Bylest et de la cassette de l'hivers.

Aujourd'hui l'immortel était enchaîné, pour l'éternité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait sourire Jane ?» Demanda Natasha, suspicieuse.

- Rien. J'ai juste hâte d'être enceint moi aussi.»

Natasha n'avait jamais réussi à s'attacher à la jeune femme. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Pas qu'elle n'aime pas les personnes plus intelligente qu'elle -la preuve, elle s'entendait à merveille avec Pepper, et entretenait des rapports plus que cordiaux avec Darcy-, mais avec Jane... Ca ne marchait pas, et elle n'était pas la seule. Steve ne parlait jamais avec elle, et seul Tony et Bruce lui parlait réellement.

Jane ne s'en était jamais plainte. Elle avait Thor, et le futur trône d'Asgard à sa portée. Ainsi que l'immortalité. Elle avait déjà commencé à manger des pommes d'or, secret des Dieux pour vivre éternellement. Si elle devait devenir la prochaine reine d'Asgard, et donner une descendance à Thor, elle devait être immortelle.

« Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'être mère.» Ajouta Natasha, plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

- J'en suis sûr. J'aimerai avoir plein d'enfants ! Cela rendrait Thor si heureux.

- Clint est tout fou depuis qu'il sait que je suis enceinte.

- J'aimerai voir Thor comme ça. Je sais qu'il m'aime et je veux le rendre le plus heureux possible, mais il est toujours mélancolique... Avoir des enfants pourrait le rendre heureux comme avant. J'aimerai que ce soit le cas.»

Natasha se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas d'amitié pour elle, mais elle compatissait. Elle avait été là pour Thor, et avait patienté sans rien demander, sans jamais essayer d'écraser l'amour que le Dieu du tonnerre gardait pour Loki. Beaucoup de femme n'en aurait pas fait ainsi.

« C'est une bonne idée.» Fit elle seulement, une main posée sur son épaule.

Jane sourit à la russe et regarda à nouveau le ventre rond. Comme elle l'enviait. Elle se leva et s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme pour aller dans sa chambre. Thor était absent, à Asgard pour des affaires politiques. Il passait la moitié de la semaine dans son monde et revenait l'autre moitié sur Terre, pour s'occuper d'elle, de ses amis, et de la protection de la planète. Elle essayait de l'étouffer le moins possible. Des millénaires de célibat ne changeait pas comme ça en un clin d'oeil, et la dernière chose que la scientifique voulait c'est que Thor ne se sente pas à sa place près d'elle.

En passant devant l'ancienne chambre de Thor et Loki, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_« C'est au bout du couloir.» Montra-t-elle à Thanos en pointant la porte du doigt. _

_- Chitauris, capturez ce traitre.» Ordonna le Titan à ses créatures. _

_Les extraterrestres défoncèrent la porte. Une minute plus tard, Loki était capturé, et amené aux pieds de Thanos. _

_« Loki... Sale petite vermine rampante. _

_- Toi... Espèce de sale petite catin...» Cracha le jotün en assassinant une Jane triomphante du regard. _

_- Cesses donc de cracher ton venin, vil serpent, c'est à moi que tu as à faire.» _

_L'extraterrestre prit le Dieu par les cheveux et le traîna dans la chambre détruite, dans laquelle un cadavre de chitauris gisait. _

_« Même sans tes pouvoirs tu es une teigne, Loki. C'est pour cela que j'avais placé mes espoirs en toi. Tu es cruel, sans pitié... Et pourtant tu m'as trahi... Pour ce Dieu, cette petite vie...»_

_Loki cracha aux pieds du Titan. _

_« Thanos, j'ai une information qui pourrait t'être utile. _

_- Oh ? Je t'écoute, mortelle. _

_- Il est enceint.» Déclara-t-elle, son sourire victorieux s'agrandissant en voyant les yeux du jotün s'agrandirent de peur. « De Thor.»_

Cette scène était toujours gravée aussi nettement dans sa mémoire. Comment oublier ce moment où Thanos avait eu le Dieu à sa merci, et à ses pieds à elle ? Ca avait trop bon. Elle ouvrit la porte et se souvint ce moment où Thor l'avait trouvé. Il avait été anéantit, mais il ne s'était pas apitoyé sur son frère. Une chance que le soldat se soit tu sur sa grossesse. Cela aurait anéantit sûrement toutes ses chances auprès du Dieu. Il s'en serait voulu encore plus d'avoir laissé Loki seul, et aurait voulu passer sa vie isolé, pour se punir.

Elle sortit de la pièce et alla s'étendre dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son fiancé, un étage plus haut. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, une heure plus tard, Bruce, Clint, Tony et Natasha étaient entrain de parler avec un Steve rougissant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?» demanda-t-elle en allant s'asseoir près de Tony.

- Il se passe que nous allons encore voir notre ami Captain America aux infos !» Sourit le milliardaire à son amant, tout en lui serrant la main. « Monsieur a sauvé une dame de voyous !

- Ils essayaient de lui prendre son sac et en plus elle était enceint jusqu'aux dents...» Rougit encore le Capitaine. « Je n'ai fait que ce que tout le monde devrait faire.

- Et après tu l'as amené dans un café pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits ? Pendant une heure ?» Sourit à nouveau Tony.

Bien qu'ils soient en couple (et marié soit disant passant depuis plus de quatre mois), Tony n'était jamais jaloux lorsque Steve allait voir d'autres femmes. Il savait que ce n'était que pour leur compagnie, leur calme et leur douceur à son égard qu'il passait du temps avec elle. Et puis sérieusement, il n'avait rien à craindre d'une femme enceinte ! Même s'il savait que le jeune homme voulait fonder une famille. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas contacté tous les orphelinats de l'État pour se renseigner sur des enfants aux capacités extraordinaires, non non monsieur !

« Elle a beaucoup de problème ! Elle est toute seule la pauvre...» La plaignit encore le blond. Il ne pouvait m'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion pour tous les êtres malheureux qui croisaient son chemin. « Si vous l'aviez vu, toute malheureuse, mal habillée, avec ces voyous qui essayaient de lui voler l'argent pour le loyer du mois !

- Je te rappel qu'on est pas dans un service social Steve...» Fit Clint en allant se servir une bière.

Ils connaissaient tous la chanson. Dès que Steve croisait le regard d'un malheureux (humain ou pas d'ailleurs), il ramenait le sujet à la Tour le temps d'améliorer sa situation, et le laissait repartir. Autant dire que nombre de SDF, chats et chiens abandonnés s'étaient retrouvés entre les mains de l'homme. Alors une femme enceinte.

« Si elle vient, ça me fera une compagnie !» Se mit à rire Natasha. « Enfin quelqu'un qui comprendra ce que je vis !»

Les autres se mirent à rire.

_« Enceint ? Réellement ? Voilà qui est intéressant...» _

_Thanos lâcha Loki qui retomba par terre. _

_« Vous pourriez lui arracher cette monstrueuse progéniture, non ?» proposa Jane en regardant le monstre à terre. _

_- Vous êtes ignoble, Jane Foster. C'est une qualité que j'admire beaucoup. _

_- Je vous remercie. Vous avez l'air d'être pas mal dans votre genre !» Complimenta-t-elle à son tour. _

_Le Titan réfléchissait encore à quoi faire de son nouveau prisonnier. Il n'avait pas un temps illimité, les troupes du SHIELD étaient sur place depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais ce n'était pas pour détruire Midgard qu'il était venu cette fois-ci. _

_« Je sais ce que je vais faire de toi, vil petite créature...» Souffla Thanos, les yeux brillants. _

Un grand bruit se fit entendre sur la terrasse de la Tour, ainsi qu'une grande lumière. Les yeux de Jane s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle courait pour aller voir son fiancé.

« Thor !» Cria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras, lui volant un baiser au passage.

- Jane, ma déesse. Comment vas tu ?

- Très bien ! Steve s'est trouvé une nouvelle cause.

- Ce n'est pas une nouvelle cause !» S'insurgea le Capitaine, toujours sous les rires des autres avengers. « C'est une amie...

- Oh mon dieu, c'est pire que ce que nous pensions !» Fit dramatiquement Tony en chatouillant son mari.

Thor se mit à rire en voyant la bonne humeur de ses compagnons. Qu'il était heureux de les voir, à chaque fois qu'il revenait d'Asgard. La simplicité de ces mortels, comparé à sa planète, était rafraîchissante. Cependant aujourd'hui, c'était une date spéciale.

« Tu es rentré tôt...» Murmura sa fiancée pour que personne ne les entende. « Tu veux peut être y aller tout de suite ?

- Je vais déjà me reposer, tu veux venir ?

- Bien sur.»

Thor rejoignit sa chambre avec sa fiancée, et s'écrasa sur le lit, tandis que sa chère et tendre lui retirait son armure.

« Voilà. J'ai fais livrer des fleurs à la Tour, on ira lui apporter ensemble si tu veux ?

- Je veux bien, merci, tu es un ange.

- Je suis là pour toi, Thor.» Fit elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne, pour y déposer un doux baiser. « Je serai toujours là pour toi.»

Une heure plus tard, Thor et Jane était dans une des nombreuses voitures de Tony. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le cimetière. Ils descendirent du véhicule garé, puis avancèrent parmi les tombes.

Bien que son corps ait été inhumé, Tony et les autres avaient tenu à ce que Loki ait une tombe, pour que eux aussi puisse venir se recueillir de temps à autre. Jane lui avait expliqué le principe, et depuis, à chaque anniversaire de sa mort, Thor venait voir son frère et amant. Il ne parlait jamais, il n'y arrivait pas, sa gorge était trop serrée, son ventre lui faisait trop mal et ses jambes étaient trop flageolantes. Non, si il ouvrait la bouche, il savait qu'il se mettrait à sangloter. Déjà deux ans. C'était court, pour lui qui était un Dieu, mais à côté des humains, cela faisait aussi terriblement long. Son tendre Loki. À tout jamais il l'aimerait, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il déposa son bouquet de roses vertes sur la tombe et se retourna pour partir. Jane lui fit signe d'avancer sans elle, puis elle se retourna sur la tombe.

_Thanos reprit les cheveux de Loki dans son poing et le traîna jusque dans sa chambre._

_« Qu'est-ce que-_

_- Silence Loki.»_

_Jane entra dans la pièce et regarda la scène avec une impatience malsaine et morbide. _

_« Tu vas venir avec moi Loki, où j'aurai tout le loisir de te torturer, toi, et ton enfant à naître. Je pense que je pourrai avoir des projets pour ce petit..._

_- Thor te pourchassera dès qu'il saura que tu m'as enlevé ! Et il te tuera toi,» Continua-t-il en fixant Jane. « Pour ce que tu es entrain de faire._

_- Il me pourchassera peut être, mais il ne te recherchera pas toi. Tu vas payer, et pour cela, tu regarderas de loin l'amour de ta vie aimer une autre personne. Jane Foster.»_

_Thanos prit le cadavre du chitauris qui gisait et le poignarda de sa lance. Il incanta ensuite longuement, jusqu'à ce que le corps sans vie prenne l'apparence du prince. _

_« Pourquoi Thor rechercherait il un mort, pas vrai, Loki ?»_

Jane eut un sourire mauvais en regardant la tombe.

« J'ai gagné Loki. Thor est à moi. Quant à toi... Tu es sûrement emprisonné, à me voir nager dans le bonheur, ou alors tu es vraiment mort, toi et ta monstruosité d'enfant, et Thanos a bien détruit ton âme, comme il l'a dit. Je ne sais pas quelle est l'option que je préfère parmi celles là. Mais le plus beau dans cette histoire, c'est que Thanos s'en sortira à la fin.»

_Thanos prit le sang du cadavre et en recouvrit les vêtements de Jane. _

_« Qu'est-ce vous faites ?!_

_- Vous êtes ma complice, Jane Foster. _

_- Je pense que oui, après tout ça. _

_- Alors passons un accord.»_

_La scientifique le sonda un instant. _

_« Prenez donc votre temps ! _

_- D'accord, passons un marché.»_

_Thanos prit la main de la jeune femme et l'entailla après avoir fait de même avec sa propre main. _

_« Je m'occupe de Loki, je vous laisse le champ libre pour Thor, mais promettez moi, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, de tout faire pour me libérer._

_- J'accepte.»_

Jane n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix après tout ça. Elle voulait la mort de Loki, et elle l'avait eu. Et Thanos la défendrait lorsqu'elle le libérerait.

« Game Over, Loki.»

À suivre...

Je suis absolument diabolique. N'est-ce pas ? J'ai écris ce chapitre quasiment d'une traite, et je l'ai finis à une heure avancée de la nuit, mais je suis fière de moi xD Le chapitre est un petit peu plus court, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'écrire ce chapitre de transition, qui vous a éclairé un petit peu plus sur ce qui est arrivé à Loki.

Je posterai un peu plus régulièrement, j'en suis au milieu du chapitre 14. Hey ! Écrire deux chapitres et demi en moins d'une semaine c'est vraiment pas mal ! Finalement il y aura 15 chapitres, 16 max, bonus non compris.

Si vous me suppliez assez, je mettrai la suite dès lundi.

Sur ce, bonne fin du monde !

Sedinette Michaelis


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Marvel.

Pairing : Thunderfrost principalement.

Vous avez de la chance que j'ai eu 5 reviews, sinon j'aurai pas mis le chapitre ce soir x3 Vous auriez attendu une semaine, mais ce soir c'est le réveillon de Nowel, alors je me sens d'humeur généreuse !

J'ai regardé le nombre de vu que j'ai sur la fanfic, et WHAOU ! Juste whaou ! Déjà sur le chapitre 1 c'était à 190, puis c'est redescendu à une cinquantaine (ce qui n'est vraiment pas mal ^^) et chapitre 10 : 266 OO, puis 198 sur chapitre 11 ! En tout, j'ai plus de 1000 vues ! Je suis surprise, très positivement, alors merci beaucoup à vous tous qui me lisez, à tous les followers, reviewvers, merciiiiii !

_**ATTENTION**_ : J'ai fais un petit changement dans le chapitre 9 et 10. C'était le bouffon vert qui attaquait initialement, j'ai remplacé par Doctor Doom. Vous comprendrez plus loin dans ce chapitre :P c'est ça d'étaler la publication des chapitres, on oublie ce qu'on écrit !

Enfin voilà, le chapitre 13 vous attends !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Steve embrassa doucement son amant, tout en le poussant sur le lit. Il lui grimpa dessus, et glissa ses mains sous son T-shirt. Une fois débarrassé du vêtement gênant, le Capitaine se fit un plaisir de lécher et de mordiller la peau blanche, jusqu'à la faire rougir. Ses main à nouveau libres s'infiltrèrent dans le pantalon et dans le sous-vêtement sans aucun remord.

« Bon dieu, Steve...» Souffla Tony.

- N'invoque pas Dieu dans notre chambre, surtout pas quand je te fais ça.»

Steve avait beau avoir découvert les plaisirs de la chaire, ça n'était pas pour ça qu'il n'avait plus son éducation d'antan. Dieu était contre ce genre de relation, alors autant ne pas le fâcher plus que ça en l'invoquant pendant leurs petites galipettes.

Le blond glissa sensuellement sa langue sur l'oreille de son époux, lequel répondit à cette vicieuse attaque par un gémissement rauque. Le sale petit... Il savait qu'il était sensible, assez pour le faire taire en tout cas.

Leur relation avait fait un grand bon en avant lors de la mort de Loki. Le chagrin de Thor avait été tel qu'il les avait mis en face de la réalité. Ils pouvaient mourir à chaque instant. Tony pouvait mourir si jamais son Ark lâchait et que les morceaux de métal s'enfonçaient dans son coeur. Steve pouvait mourir tout simplement en mission, comme tous leurs amis. Ils avaient décidé à ce moment là de vivre leur relation à fond, comme si chaque jour était le dernier.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin leur lit pour aller se laver, Tony alla murmurer à l'oreille de son amant.

« Tu la vois toujours cet aprem ?

- Qui ça ?» Demanda innocemment le soldat en guise de réponse.

- Tu sais bien, ta femme enceinte !

- Ne sois pas jaloux.»

C'est vrai que cette petite partie de jambe en l'air avait eu pour cause une petite dispute entre lui et son cher et tendre. Steve ne pouvait pas laisser cette pauvre fille toute seule avec son enfant à naître, et Tony était mortellement jaloux, parce que eux ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que cette fille tombe amoureux de son Capitaine et qu'elle le prenne comme futur père de son enfant.

« Et je t'assure, je te promets que je n'aime pas cette fille. Elle est attachante, et c'est juste une amie mais tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime.»

Tony grommela puis sortit de la chambre. Il avait quelqu'un à contacter. Et de toute urgence.

OoO

Steve fit asseoir son invitée sur un des canapés de l'immense salon. La jeune femme, Mollie, une petite blonde d'une vingtaine d'année, regarda avec envie l'endroit.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien. C'est juste que tout est tellement... Luxueux ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude.»

L'homme se fustigea. Il n'aurait peut être pas dû l'emmener ici si vite. Mais il était là pour l'aider de toute façon. Il lui sourit et alla lui chercher un verre de jus d'orange.

« Merci.

- Alors ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si c'est une fille ou un garçon !»

Mollie se mit à rire devant l'empressement de Steve. Elle se sentait tellement chanceuse de lui être tombé dessus. Enfin, elle se serait bien passée de se faire agresser par des voyous alors qu'elle sortait de la banque, c'est sur, mais elle était heureuse.

« Je ne sais pas, je veux avoir la surprise !

- Je comprends, ça doit être assez excitant.

- Oui, j'ai tellement hâte qu'il ou elle soit là.»

La jeune femme s'étendit confortablement sur le canapé. Elle se sentait comme une princesse, et Steve était sa marraine la bonne fée, en quelque sorte.

« Et... Tony Stark... Il n'est pas trop...

- Jaloux ?» Coupa-t-il. « Si, complètement, mais ne t'inquiètes pas.

- C'est parce que je suis enceinte ? Il a peur que je te mette le grappin dessus ?

- Comment est-ce que tu as deviné ?»

La jeune femme soupira lourdement, puis eut un sourire triste.

« Parce que toutes les copines des garçons avec qui j'ai lié une amitié, en apprenant que je suis une future mère célibataire, pense que je vais leur voler leur copain.

- Et c'est le cas ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sur que non ! Et puis, je suis toujours amoureuse du père alors...»

Steve posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle lui avait dit que le père de l'enfant n'avait aucune idée qu'elle était enceinte. Ils avaient rompu, et quand elle avait appris qu'il avait refait sa vie avec une fille plus belle, plus riche, et plus intelligente qu'elle, elle n'avait pas voulu gâcher son bonheur, et était restée toute seule dans son coin. Le syndrome du héros ou du martyre aurait on pu dire, mais elle ne s'était jamais apitoyée sur son sort, et était heureuse de devenir mère.

« En fait, je voulais quand même te demander quelque chose.

-Oui bien sur.

-Tu ne voudrais pas... Être son parrain ?»

Un ange passa. Les larmes aux yeux, Steve prit les mains de la jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis trois semaines dans les siennes et acquiesça.

« J'en serai honoré ! Mais... Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que si il devait m'arriver quelque chose, j'aimerai que cet enfant ait toutes ses chances. Je n'ai pas de famille... Pas vraiment d'ami non plus... Alors...»

Tony était de l'autre côté de la porte et écoutait la blonde parler. Il l'avait vu passer avec son mari, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de la trouver à croquer, et il avait eu à son tour envie de la protéger. Il trouvait cela désolant qu'une jeune femme enceinte soit toute seule, surtout lorsqu'elle sous entendait qu'elle pouvait mourir aussi facilement. Il comprenait pourquoi Steve s'était attaché à elle. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de se prendre d'amitié pour les personnes désespérées.

Il entrouvrit la porte, puis entra timidement.

« Tony !» S'exclama le blond en voyant son amant arriver. « Je croyais que tu étais parti.

- J'ai finis avec ce que j'avais à faire. Je me suis dit que je pourrai venir saluer ton amie !

- Enchanté Monsieur Stark !»

Mollie se releva et lui tendit la main, franchement.

« Mollie Trekson.

- La fameuse amie de Steve. Il a beaucoup d'estime pour vous.

- Ah bon ? C'est partagé alors ! Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir.»

Tony prit la main de la jeune femme et la serra doucement dans la sienne. Étonnamment, sa poigne était ferme. C'était une dure derrière ses airs de femme fragile. Elle était attendrissante.

« Je sais. Steve. J'ai à te parler.»

Le milliardaire ressortit et attendit son époux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner tout ce qu'une femme pouvait lui offrir. Il n'était pas vraiment doux, au contraire, il était sarcastique, complètement terre à terre, et il avait un mal fou à se faire des amis. Steve le suivit calmement après s'être excusé auprès de son amie. Tony était étrangement sérieux, presque solennel. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis sa demande de fiançailles, un an auparavant.

« Je sais pourquoi tu traînes avec elle. Elle porte un enfant, et tu aimerais être père.

- Tony...

- Non, laisse moi finir. Tu as raison de vouloir un enfant. Moi aussi j'en veux. Quand je t'entends parler d'elle, à tout bout de champ, qu'elle est heureuse alors qu'elle n'a rien à part cet enfant... Ca à l'air tellement merveilleux. C'est pour ça que j'ai contacté plusieurs orphelinats.»

Steve se figea. Un orphelinat ? Tony avait contacté... Des orphelinats ? Alors ça voulait dire qu'il voulait adopter un enfant ? Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il prit son amant dans ses bras et lui vola un profond baiser qui les laissa pantelant tous les deux.

« Tu veux adopter ?

- Bah... Ce serait bien... J'ai un dossier intéressant. C'est un bébé de quelques semaines. Un garçon. La mère est morte en couche et elle n'avait pas de famille. J'ai pensé à te faire la surprise, arriver avec l'enfant dans les bras, mais finalement je préfère te prévenir.

- Je... Ouah !» Le soldat était ému jusqu'aux larmes. « Je... Et il a un prénom ?

- Oui, elle l'a appelé Peter. Elle s'appelait Mary Parker.»

En voyant la tête que faisait le blond, Tony l'embrassa et prit son portable. Il passa un coup de fil et raccrocha aussi sec. Ils auraient un enfant, dès ce soir.

OoO

Steve avait invité Mollie à rester parmi eux pour la soirée. Le petit Peter avait été amené en urgence par les services sociaux à la Tour. Tony avait fait un don très généreux à l'orphelinat en question.

Une petite fête avait été préparée à la va vite en l'honneur de l'arrivée de l'enfant. Mollie s'était assise à côté de Natasha, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Elles étaient toutes deux enceintes, et à peu près au même point dans leur grossesse.

Jane entra dans la pièce, pendue au bras de Thor. Ils avaient été prévenu à la dernière minute, alors qu'ils étaient sortis pour l'après midi. Apprendre que Steve et Tony adoptaient... Une grande nouvelle ! La presse allait en faire les choux gras. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et tomba sur une tête inconnue. Une femme enceinte, assez jeune, se tenait à côté de Natasha, parlant timidement avec elle.

« Natasha ! Une amie de tes cours pré-natales ?

- Bonjour Jane. Non, c'est l'amie dont Steve nous a parler.

- Oh... C'est elle.» Fit elle un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Enchanté. Je suis Jane, la fiancée de Thor.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Mollie.»

La blonde attendit que la scientifique reparte vers son fiancé pour se pencher sur la russe.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?» Demanda prudemment Natasha.

- Hautaine ?

- Si ce n'était que ça...»

La remarque fit glousser Mollie, arrachant un petit rire à la rousse. C'était rafraîchissant de se retrouver avec une autre femme pour une fois. Quoiqu'il y avait Pepper, mais elle était trop occupé à gérer la société de Stark, et trop stressée par ce travail pour venir fréquemment à leurs petites sauteries. Elle devait venir d'ailleurs ce soir, mais elle allait être très en retard. Rien d'étonnant, la fête avait été prévue en moins d'une heure.

Après avoir discuté avec elle un peu plus vivement, la remarque sur Jane ayant brisé la glace entre elles, Natasha pu voir que la jeune femme était loin d'être bête. Au contraire même, elle était plutôt cultivée et intelligente. Elle avait ses propres malheurs, comme tout à chacun. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture alors qu'elle était à la fac de lettre, puis elle avait abandonné les études et avait commencé les petits boulots pour survivre. Elle était tombée amoureuse, ils s'étaient séparés, et elle avait découvert sa grossesse, et pour souvenir du père de l'enfant, elle n'avait que de simples bracelets. Une vie presque normale pour une américaine. C'était différent de sa vie si agitée, ainsi que celle des avengers. Un peu de normalité ne faisait pas de mal.

« Oh, vous avez vu l'heure ? Je devrai y aller...» Mollie se leva et alla chercher son manteau.

- Quoi ? Non, il est beaucoup trop tard ! Tu restes ici, on a bien une chambre quelque part.» Intervint Steve en l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

La jeune femme n'eut pas son mot à dire. Tony demanda à JARVIS de vérifier les chambres de libres.

« Il n'y en reste une, Monsieur.

- Parfait ! Merci JARVIS.»

Les chambres commençaient à se faire rare à la Tour. Lorsque Jane avait emménagé, Thor et elle avait pris une nouvelle chambre, Darcy, l'amie de la fiancé du Dieu, avait une chambre qu'elle occupait lorsqu'elle venait à New York, Natasha et Clint avaient la leur, plus une pour leur futur enfant, Steve et Tony partageaient bien entendu la même chambre, et une pièce avait été gardé pour le petit Peter, puis il y avait la chambre de Bruce, et enfin celle de Pepper. Il n'en restait plus qu'une. Tony se sentit pâlirent légèrement, et une boule s'installa dans son ventre. Ça le faisait toujours réagir comme ça d'y penser. Il regarda Steve, qui comprit le cheminement de la pensée de son mari et approcha prudemment le Dieu du tonnerre.

« Thor ?

- Qu'y a-t-il mon ami ?»

Le blond semblait fatigué. L'anniversaire des deux ans de la mort de Loki était passé depuis trois semaines et c'était encore dur pour lui de penser à autre chose.

« Mon amie va rester dormir ici... Mais la seule chambre qui reste c'est celle... Celle de Loki. Est-ce qu'elle peut l'utiliser ?»

Thor eut le coeur qui se serra douloureusement à l'évocation du prénom de son ancien amant. Tout le monde s'abstenait de prononcer le nom de Loki depuis sa mort. C'était un sujet tabou.

« Il est tard, et elle n'a personne pour s'occuper d'elle... Et comme tu peux le voir elle est enceinte.

- Je vois...» Dit il, la gorge serrée. « Bien sur qu'elle peut utiliser cette chambre, c'est plutôt à ton époux que tu devrais le demander.

- C'était votre chambre, c'est légitime que je te demande. Merci Thor.»

Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et regarda la jeune femme blonde qui suivit le soldat. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et un mince sourire de remerciement s'étira sur les lèvres de Mollie, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie d'être aussi facilement acceptée par ces êtres d'exception. Jane la suivit des yeux, entièrement pâle. Elle se souviendrait toujours de l'enlèvement de Loki. Il portait deux bracelets aux poignets, deux bracelets dorés, qui maintenaient sa magie, pour qu'il ne puisse plus l'utiliser.

Alors pourquoi cette fille portait les mêmes ?!

OoO

« Voilà.

- Merci beaucoup Steve. Tu sais que tu en fais beaucoup trop ? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour te rendre l'appareil...» Fit Mollie, gêné de toute cette gentillesse à son égard.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire. Nous sommes amis.

- On s'est rencontré i peine un mois ! Tu as vu tout ce que tu fais pour moi ? Je ne pense pas que j'aurai été capable de le faire si j'avais été à ta place...

- Il ne s'agit pas de toi, mais de moi, nous sommes différents et c'est très bien.» Contra Steve en la poussant jusqu'à la chambre.

Mollie eut un grand sourire et prit le blond dans ses bras, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour de son cou.

« Merci.

- De quoi ?

- De croire en moi.»

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et ferma la porte derrière elle, étrangement émue. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. C'était sortit tout seul. L'effet Steve sûrement. Grâce à lui, elle se sentait si bien, en sécurité. Et toutes ces personnes ! En temps normal, elle aurait été mal à l'aise face à autant de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, surtout que c'était les avengers ! Des héros... Mais là, elle s'était sentie à l'aise, pas stressée ou pas à sa place. Elle avait été juste bien.

Elle caressa son ventre en souriant. Au moins son enfant aurait un parrain en or.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux avaient pris une couleur vert acide. Le bleu reprit le dessus une seconde après.

À suivre...

Les chapitres sont de plus en plus courts, je sais, mais au moins la publication est un peu plus rapide x3

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous êtes surpris surtout xD J'ai essayé d'être subtile tout le long du chapitre, mais dans le doute où des personnes n'auraient pas compris où je veux en venir à la fin du chapitre, je ne dis rien de plus !

Le chapitre 14 est bouclé, et je pense finir la fanfic au chapitre 15, plus peut être un épilogue.

On se revoit au prochain chapitre, que je posterai vendredi je pense.

Joyeux réveillon, et joyeux Nowel !

Sedinette Michaelis.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous.

Non, pas de chapitre pour vous cette semaine. D'ailleurs, j'en mettrai peut être plus.

Pourquoi ?

Sérieux, vous posez la question ?

Il y a une centaine de personne qui lit cette fanfic, avec maintenant 50 followers et vous êtes pas foutu de laisser plus de 5 reviews. Le chapitre dernier n'a eu qu'une seule review. Je suis donc en pétard, sachez le.

Miss Egypte (ma seule reviewveuse), aura le chapitre 14, mais vous, alors là vous pouvez vous brosser.

À terme, je pense que je retirerai la fanfic, parce que bordel je suis pas une poule, je pond pas des chapitres comme ça, j'y passe plusieurs heures, je me fais relire, je passe du temps à réfléchir à une trame correcte, ça mérite un minimum de considération, donc faut pas me prendre pour une conne.

Si j'ai pas au minimum une dizaine de review, je posterai plus rien. Vous êtes 50 à être prévenu du chapitre, donc c'est pas beaucoup, je serai en droit d'exiger 50 reviews...

Si vous êtes pas content c'est la même de toute façon, c'est moi l'auteur, j'enverrai le chapitre aux personnes qui ont reviewver cette fanfic (vu que c'est toujours les mêmes ça sera pas très long) dès ce soir.

Donc voilà, je veux des reviews, et si j'en ai assez, peut être, je dis bien peut être, que je posterai le chapitre (et oui, je me la joue terroriste, mais les reviews, c'est les seules choses qu'on a en échange de nos heures de travail, on demande pas de l'argent, mais 1 minute de votre temps, c'est pas cher payer).

Bonne journée.


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Marvel.

Pairing : Thunderfrost principalement.

Re-bonjour à tous !

Bon, suite aux très trèèès nombreuses reviews, je ne peux que poster le chapitre x3

Je répondrai par mp aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, mais je vais tout de même ajouter quelque chose, suite aux commentaires des personnes qui n'ont pas apprécié mon coup de gueule, et qui pensent que je suis une petite pétasse à l'égo surdimensionné (j'espère pas que c'est à ce point là tout de même, hein !).

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas bien de jouer aux terroristes ainsi, et qu'après ça fait un peu hypocrite de laisser une review, qu'on ne doit pas forcer les gens, etc..., et le but c'est pas de voir mon nombre de review monter en flèche, pas du tout ! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, c'est juste que pour moi, les followers, c'est un effet de mode qui vient de Twitter et qui ne veut rien dire pour moi.

Je ne pense pas que je mérite des reviews parce que j'ai un égo surdimensionné, au contraire, je pense écrire mal, quand je me relis dès fois je me dis que j'ai honte d'avoir écris une dobe pareil, c'est pour ça que les reviews sont si importantes pour moi.

Bien sur, ça ne sert à rien de poster une review à tous les chapitres, mais un petit mot d'encouragement, pour dire s'il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas aimé, si vous avez remarqué qu'il manque un mot dans une phrase (ça m'arrive souvent, et parfois je me relis mal), ou juste émettre une hypothèse, ou juste dire que vous avez aimé, ça fait plaisir, et je ne dis pas seulement ça pour moi. Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont dit que parfois ils ont aussi beaucoup de vu et peu de review, et bien moi je trouve ça insupportable, parce que peut être qu'on a beaucoup de fic à lire, mais laisser une review, ça prend 1 minute, pas besoin de faire un truc de 10 pages, je fais rarement des reviews longues personnellement, mais c'est toujours apprécié, donc ne le faites pas que pour moi parce que je gueule un coup, mais pensez y aussi pour les autres fanfics que vous lisez.

Je vais m'arrêter là sinon je vais faire des pages et des pages !

Alors merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos supers (et longues en plus !) reviews, voici le chapitre 14, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Jane tournait comme une lionne en cage. Thor se désintéressait d'elle depuis quelques jours. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais été un cérébrale de toute façon, ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle avait de longues discussions philosophiques. Généralement, elle parlait avec Tony, ou Bruce. Mais là, les deux hommes étaient occupés avec Mademoiselle Mollie, la jolie petite blonde à la bouille innocente, bien que son ventre gonflé montre sa dépravation.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux pris d'amitié pour la jeune femme, et testaient ses connaissances, pour voir s'ils ne pouvaient pas lui donner un travail fixe dans la Stark Industrie après la naissance du bébé. Et Steve, en tant que parrain, avait même proposé à ce qu'elle habite dans la Tour, le temps que sa situation devienne vraiment stable.

Depuis, Mollie dormait dans l'ancienne chambre de Thor et Loki depuis une semaine. Tout le monde semblait l'adorer. Sauf elle bien sur. Jane se faisait même un point d'honneur à ne pas lui parler. Elle l'ignorait gentiment, lui disant bonjour, au revoir, et elle s'arrêtait à là.

Elle s'entendait très bien avec Pepper et Natasha et avait déjà fait avec elle une séance de shopping aux frais de Stark. Jamais les deux femmes ne l'avaient invitées elle à faire les magasins. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles l'acceptaient si facilement alors qu'elles ne la connaissaient que depuis une semaine ? Et encore, Pepper ne l'avait rencontré il n'y avait que trois jours. Pourquoi est-ce que elle, elle se retrouvait toute seule ?

Et puis, il y avait les bracelets, si semblables à ceux que portait Loki. Elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait dû mal voir, et puis voilà. Cette fille n'avait rien à voir avec le jotün. N'est-ce pas ?

OoO

Mollie visa avec précision, Clint à côté d'elle, lui donnait des conseils. Elle recula son avant bras, son bras en faisant son pivot, et elle lança.

« Whoaaaa !» Fit elle en levant les poings en avant, alors que Clint applaudissait doucement.

La fléchette avait presque atteint le milieu de la cible.

« Pas mal pour une femme enceinte qui n'y a jamais joué, pas vrai ?» Fit elle en bombant le torse.

Clint lui sourit. Dur dur de ne pas s'attacher à la jeune femme. Thor était assis à côté lui, et regardait avec amusement la blonde s'amuser à jeter les fléchettes sur la cible. Au milieu, une photo de Doom trônait. C'était un jeu qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, mais soit. Mollie s'amusait comme une petite folle. On aurait dit une gamine.

Et c'est ce qu'elle était. Elle n'avait que 21 ans, tout juste une adulte, et absolument pas assez mature pour vivre comme une adulte. Elle était devenue en quelques jours leur petite soeur. Jamais ils ne s'étaient attachés autant à une personne ramenée par Steve. Normalement ces personnes restaient dans leur coin, profitait de la gentillesse de l'homme, et repartait au bout d'une ou deux semaines. Avec Mollie, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle était gentille, agréable, drôle, et avait toujours une petite remarque à faire, piquante ou non.

« Vous voulez jouer Thor ?» Demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

- Je ne pense pas...

- Ah non ! Pas de jeu de fléchette pour Thor ! Il va démolir le mur !» Intervint Stark en piquant la fléchette de Mollie pour l'envoyer dans l'oeil de Doom. « Ouh ! 50 points pour bibi !»

Thor poussa un grognement plaintif. Il n'était pas une brute ! Il arrivait à se contrôler, tout de même. Bon, parfois il ne maîtrisait pas sa force, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Et puis de toute façon, il ne voulait pas jouer. Na.

Mollie alla s'écraser sur la place libre du canapé, à côté de Thor.

« ... Il est pour quand ?» Demanda le Dieu en regardant avec émerveillement le ventre de la jeune femme.

Thor était toujours émerveillé de voir que les femmes pouvaient ainsi donner la vie, et était toujours gaga devant un ventre bien rond. Natasha le fuyait depuis qu'il avait commencé à devenir niais en sa présence. Enfin, plus niais que d'habitude.

« Bientôt ! J'espère que ce sera un petit garçon.» Clint se renfrogna. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?» Demanda Mollie à Tony, étalé à côté d'elle.

- Natasha attend une fille, et monsieur est déjà en mode papa poule. Et aux vues de la situation, vous allez accoucher en même temps, alors...

- Oh...»

Un gloussement sortit de la gorge de la blonde. Clint se renfrogna dans son siège. C'était faux d'abord ! Il n'était pas un papa poule en puissance !

« Et puis de toute façon il y a déjà Peter en prétendant, n'est-ce pas Clint ?

- Ah non ! Pas avec ton fils Stark !» S'écria l'archer en se relevant. Il se mit à rougir, et s'écrasa à nouveau sur le canapé, sous les ricanements de Tony et de la jeune femme.

Thor sourit et prit Clint dans ses bras pour l'embêter. Il aimait bien cette ambiance enfantine. Cela le rendait nostalgique, mais heureux. Cela lui faisait penser à Loki, et lui mettait du baume sur son coeur maltraité.

Il aimait Jane, ce n'était pas le problème. Mais elle n'était pas Loki, elle n'avait pas le même caractère joueur et espiègle. Elle était sérieuse et terre à terre. Mollie donnait un nouveau souffle au groupe par sa fraicheur.

Derrière la porte, Jane regardait rageuse la jeune femme qui faisait sourire son fiancé. Comment cette garce osait elle ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'approcher. Thor était à elle.

Elle attendit alors patiemment à côté, et dès que Mollie sortit, elle fut harponnée par Jane qui l'emmena à l'écart.

« Toi.

- Qu-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» Demanda-t-elle, intimidée.

- Ne t'approche pas de Thor. Et reste loin des avengers. Tu n'es pas la bienvenu.

- De quoi ?»

La blonde était effarée. De quel droit cette fille lui donnait des ordres ?! Comme si elle allait se laisser faire tient ! Natasha et Pepper avaient bien raison de ne pas l'apprécier. Elle se demandait même comment un homme aussi bon et gentil que Thor pouvait l'aimer.

« Hey, tu me parles pas comme ça. J'y peux rien si tu es un salope jalouse, maniaque et possessive. Si tu te comportais moins comme une pauvre garce, peut être qu'on t'apprécierai, maintenant tu me laisses tranquille. Non mais oh !»

Mollie poussa sans ménagement celle qui l'avait agressé et partit sur la terrasse pour respirer un coup et essayer de se débarrasser de l'adrénaline qui venait de monter en elle. C'est qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire non plus ! Ca aurait été un comble tient.

Toujours dans le couloir, Jane était pâle, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, une lueur entre la peur et la rage luisant doucement, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle lui avait parlé mal. Alors que Mollie parlait, ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, et sa peau s'était recouverte de bleu et de marquages claniques.

Cette fille était Loki, il n'y avait plus de doute.

OoO

Mollie finit sa valise et sortit rageusement de sa chambre. Natasha, prévenue par JARVIS, arriva aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas pas partir tout de même ?

- Apparemment je ne suis pas la bienvenu ici. Donc je pars.» Siffla-t-elle, toujours en colère contre la réaction de Jane à son égard.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?»

Soupirant lourdement, et ne pouvant pas s'énerver face à la rousse qui était d'un calme olympien.

« Jane. La fiancée de Thor. Elle est venue me trouver et m'a dit de partir. En gros. Elle a dit que je n'avais pas à m'approcher de vous, et encore moins de son fiancé. Je ne veux pas causer de conflit entre vous, et puis de toute façon, je suis ici depuis trop longtemps.

- Ne dis pas ça.» Natasha avait le visage rouge de colère. « Jane n'a pas à te dire ce que tu as le droit de faire ! Tu restes.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que...» La russe soupira, et s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle, se passant une main dans les cheveux. « On s'est tous attaché à toi. D'une certaine manière, tu nous fais nous sentir mieux. L'ambiance ici n'avait pas été comme ça depuis...

- Depuis ?» Demanda-t-elle doucement en voyant l'hésitation de son amie.

- Depuis la mort de Loki, l'ancien compagnon de Thor. C'était il y a deux ans.»

Mollie se tut. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce Loki, mais quelque chose en elle venait de se briser.

« Je suis désolé...» Murmura-t-elle, légèrement émue.

Elle reposa sa valise et alla la remettre dans la chambre, et sourit à Natasha... Avant que celle-ci ne soit éjecter sur le côté et qu'une dizaine d'homme armée jusqu'aux dents entre dans la pièce et ne la mettent en joug. Elle leva les bras en tremblants, et fut plaqué au mur, malgré son ventre. Mollie poussa un cris quand elle fut brutalement menottée et poussée dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

- Taisez vous et avancez.

- Quoi ?! Mais lâchez moiiii !»

Mollie fut emmener par la force en dehors de la tour, sous les cris de Natasha.

OoO

« Non mais vous êtes cinglés ?!» Hurla Clint, tenant fermement sa femme contre lui, pour éviter qu'elle aille égorger Fury qui étaient devant eux.

Tony, Bruce, Thor et Steve étaient juste derrière eux, tandis que l'archer criait après le borgne. Ils avaient osé bousculer Natasha, enceinte jusqu'aux dents. Et en plus faire enfermer Mollie ! Steve avait failli en faire un ulcère. D'ailleurs, lorsque Clint eut fini d'engueuler correctement Fury, le soldat prit le relais.

« STOP ! Taisez vous !» Ordonna finalement le colonel, avec fermeté. « Nous l'avons enfermé car elle est soupçonnée d'espionnage pour l'HYDRA.»

La nouvelle les laissa complètement muet. Ils ouvrirent la bouche sans pouvoir dire un mot, alors que bien des questions les tenaillaient. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

« C'est moi qui ai contacté le SHIELD.»

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Jane. Natasha la foudroya du regard, tandis qu'elle avançait parmi eux pour se mettre à côté de Fury.

« Je sais qu'elle semblait vraiment gentille mais... Cette fille n'existe pas.»

Un nouveau blanc. Jane soupira lourdement et s'expliqua.

« Je trouvais bizarre cette fille. Elle sort de nul part, et on sait bien que tu es trop gentil Steve... J'ai voulu faire quelques recherches, juste pour être sûr. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Alors j'ai appelé le SHIELD.

- Oui, et mademoiselle Foster a eu raison. Pas d'extrait d'acte de naissance, pas de carte d'identité, pas de permis, pas de trace de famille, vivante ou morte, pas de trace d'un sois disant petite amie... Puisque c'est vous qu'elle a approchée, Capitaine, nous avons pensons qu'elle a été envoyé par l'HYDRA.

- Qu-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est qu'une femme enceinte !

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font quelque chose comme cela, et vous le savez.»

La moralité n'était pas le point fort de l'organisation secrète. Engrosser une espionne et l'envoyer en Amérique pour faire ami-ami avec Captain America, ce ne serait pas une surprise en fait. Pour le SHIELD en tout cas.

Les avengers étaient mortifiés, surtout Steve. Mollie avait l'air si vrai pourtant, elle était si gentille, si simple... Tout était faux ?

« On peut la voir ?

-Non, nous devons déjà l'interroger.»

La déception était palpable. Ils étaient tous déprimés. Savoir que cette fille qui les avait tant rendus heureux était en fait une espionne... C'était trop.

OoO

Mollie tournait en rond dans sa cage. Elle était enfermé depuis plus de douze heures, et était sous surveillance constante, comme un dangereux criminel, ce qui était tout à fait ridicule. Pour elle en tout cas. Elle alla se rallonger, les jambes en compote, et épuisé par toutes ces émotions. Elle était vidée, et avait constamment envie de pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce que la vie s'acharnait sur elle ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Jane entra, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Encore une fois, elle avait gagné, et mis Loki hors service.

« Vous !

-Oui, moi. Heureusement que j'étais là pour protéger mes amis de la dangereuse criminelle que tu es !»

Si la cage de verre ne retenait pas Mollie, celle-ci lui aurait sûrement sauté dessus, en colère comme elle était.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait, mais je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas mérité ça ! Je ne suis pas une criminelle.

-Oh mais si. Et tu es pire que ça.» Jane se rapprocha de la paroi de verre et s'y colla presque, pour murmurer, afin que les micros ne captent pas ce qu'elle disait. « Tu es un monstre, Mollie Trekson, ou devrais-je dire, Loki.» Le sourire de la blonde se fit carnassier, puis sadique. « Loki le monstre.»

Les yeux de la jeune femme enceinte s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'elle reculait jusqu'à son lit pour s'asseoir, une main sur son ventre. Jane, jubilante de sa victoire, recula, ses yeux brillants d'une joie malsaine, et se retourna pour sortir.

« Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici, et tu ne toucheras plus jamais à mon Thor.»

_« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire...?» Siffla Loki, qui venait d'être jeté dans une cage construite dans une grotte humide. _

_Thanos était debout devant la cellule insalubre, un fin sourire aux lèvres. _

_« Pour le moment, tu vas rester ici, et tu vas regarder ton prince être heureux avec l'humaine. Je veux te voir rager de ne pouvoir rien faire, et de rester ici les voir s'aimer. Puis peut être que je te ferai fouetter. _

_- Et mon enfant...?_

_- Je verrai, ne t'inquiète pas. Peut être que je pourrai l'offrir à cette Jane Foster ? Elle élèverait ce petit avec Thor. Je ne peux pas en vouloir cet enfant car il est de toi. Je ne suis pas monstrueux à ce point.»_

_La peau de Loki devint bleu pâle. Il n'oserait pas faire ça ?! Il préférait encore que son enfant meurt plutôt que de voir ça. Les larmes aux yeux, il vit Thanos partir dans un grand rire tandis qu'il se retournait pour sortir de la grotte._

_Contre toute attente, il ne revit plus Thanos, ni aucun chitauris ou autres créatures, à par celles qui lui apportaient sa maigre pitance, matin et soir. _

_Il voyait Jane se rapprocher de son amant pendant tout ce temps. Les images défilaient sur tout un pan du mur. Il avait beau fermer les yeux, tourner le dos, il entendait toujours la voix de cette femelle qui lui volait son Thor. Entre ça, sa solitude et l'inquiétude pour son enfant à naître, il était entrain de devenir fou. _

_Son pauvre enfant... Loki caressa son ventre avec tendresse et amour. Il en aurait pour encore au moins une année et sept mois. Et jamais il ne pourrait partir. Il se le verrait arracher. Des sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ça. Thor, Jane, et leur enfant. Le couple parfait. Un couple royal, avec l'humaine comme Reine._

_Finalement, Thanos revint, au bout de six mois. Il voyait à travers des images (malgré l'horripilante voix de Jane) que Thor menait une guerre pour lui. Que Odin et les Jotüns s'étaient alliés pour le venger lui. Malgré son emprisonnement, il se sentait bien. Car bientôt, il serait libre. Enfin... Thanos était entrain de perdre. Peut être allait il le tuer vraiment cette fois ? _

_« Loki._

_- Tu es entrain de perdre. _

_- Je n'avais pas prévu cet entrain pour une chose telle que toi. _

_- La tristesse, le désespoir et la colère font faire bien des choses. Tu le sais maintenant.»_

_La voix du jotün n'était que mélancolie. Ah ça, il connaissait. Il avait voulu tuer son frère et détruire deux planètes pour ces raisons. _

_« Que comptes tu faire ? M'échanger pour ta liberté ? _

_- Non. Je sais que si je t'échange, ils me tueront quand même. Et cette petite humaine n'interviendra pas, malgré notre pacte. _

_- Tu... Toi, le grand Thanos, tu as fait un pacte avec une mortelle ?» Loki était entrain de ricaner, de son habituel rire moqueur. Alors ça, c'était trop bon. _

_- Je sais. Risible, n'est-ce pas ? Elle veut se débarrasser de moi, comme elle s'est débarrassée des hommes qui l'ont aider à se faire accepter à la tour Stark. Et je refuse de me faire rouler par une simple mortelle. Non. Je vais toujours faire croire à ta mort. La mort sera trop douce pour quelqu'un comme moi, ils ne me tueront pas.»_

_Loki ne comprenait pas où Thanos voulait en venir. Il se leva et s'approcha des barreaux, enchanté magiquement pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir, et s'y accrocha. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?_

_- Un pacte.»_

_Un gloussement sortit de la gorge du jotün qui se retourna théâtralement, pour mieux revenir vers le Titan. _

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ? _

_- Ta liberté. Et ta parole qu'on ne me tuera pas à ton retour._

_- ... Mon retour ?» Loki parut très intéressé. « Expliques._

_- Je vais te jeter un sort. Lorsque tu en seras libéré, tu tueras cette humaine, et tu tiendras ta promesse. _

_- Si je refuse ? _

_- Je te tue. Je t'arrache l'enfant de ton ventre, et je te regarderai te vider de ton sang. Et puis sincèrement, je préférerai être battu par toi, qui est un Dieu sorcier immortel, plutôt que par une mortelle vicieuse à l'intelligence limitée.»_

_Loki se demanda s'il devait avoir peur ou s'il devait rire, puis il tendit la main vers celle du Titan. C'était sa seule chance de retrouver un jour Thor. Il ne savait pas quand, mais il le retrouverait. _

_« J'accepte._

_-Parfait.»_

_Thanos prit la main que Loki lui tendait, puis son autre main. Il prit entre ses doigts les poignets où luisaient les bracelets d'or contraignants sa magie. Il incanta, et lorsque ceux-ci émirent une légère lumière qui retomba aussitôt, le Titan le lâcha. _

_« Je vais t'envoyer sur Terre, à New York. Désormais, tu t'appelleras Mollie Trekson, tu as 21 ans, tu as perdu tes parents et tu es pauvre. Ta grossesse ne commencera pas à se voir tout de suite. Elle ne se développera que dans quelques mois. Tu ne te souviendras bien sur de rien. Ca serait trop facile, et je veux m'amuser._

_-Très bien. Faisons comme cela. Pourquoi ce nom en particulier ? Il est étrange..._

_-C'est là que cela devient intéressant. Le sort se brisera dès lors que quelqu'un aura compris la signification de ce nom. Si tout se passe comme je le pense, ce sera la mortelle qui s'est fichue de moi qui trouvera la signification. D'ici là...»_

_Une lumière entoura Loki, et une seconde après, le corps d'une petite blonde menue aux yeux bleus gisait par terre, inconsciente, puis le corps disparut. _

Le corps de la jeune femme se mit à trembler. Les bracelets autour de ses poignets se mirent à trembler à leur tour, devenant brûlant, forçant Mollie à se mettre à genoux, et la faisant gémir de douleur. Elle ferma soudainement les yeux, son cerveau soudain envahit de souvenir, d'émotion forte, de tristesse, de joie, d'amour.

Les bracelets se brisèrent.

Le corps changea alors. Il s'allongea, la poitrine disparut, et le corps devint plus mince et plus musculeux, les cheveux blonds devinrent d'un noir profond et les vêtements laissèrent place aux traditionnels ventrues asgardiennes. Lorsque l'homme rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient d'un vert piquant, et luisait d'amusement. Thanos ne lui avait pas mentit. Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres.

« Tu me le paieras Thanos.» Murmura-t-il pour lui même, une main caressant son ventre rond.

Mollie Trekson.

Loki le monstre.

Oh oui, Loki était de retour. Et certains allaient payer.

À suivre...

Voilà voilà ^o^

Loki le retour ! Mwahahaha 8D J'espère que je vous ai bien fait stresser !

La suite d'ici mardi ou mercredi je pense, le chapitre 16 lui est en court, et je pense donc que ce sera le dernier (mais il y aura un ou plusieurs bonus, selon l'inspiration du moment ^^)

Enjoy 8D

Bonne fête et à l'année prochaine !

Sedinette


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Marvel.

Pairing : Thunderfrost principalement.

BONNE ANNÉE LECTEURS X3 Et pas lecteurs d'ailleurs ^^ J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée hier soir, personnellement moi ça s'est finit en bataille de bonbon malakoff.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir, et je le répète, je ne veux pas des reviews pour avoir des reviews (même si le coup de gueule pouvait vouloir dire ça), mais pour avoir des critiques et des remarques (car il y en a toujours 8D).

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Loki s'étira longuement, faisant l'inventaire de sa magie. Elle était bouillonnante. Il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis des années. Il se sentait au mieux de sa forme ainsi. Il tendit la main et jeta un petit sort de destruction.

Le mur de verre explosa violemment. Sa magie était forte, et plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il sortit de la cage, enjambant les débris de verre et fixa la caméra avec un sourire. Il savait que les avengers ne tarderaient pas à voir la video. Jane comprise. Oh, il voulait voir son visage se tordre de rage et de peur lorsqu'elle le verrait sortir de cette prison.

Son coeur se serra. Et Thor ? Comment réagira-t-il en voyant qu'il était vivant ? Que ferait il alors ? Après tout, Jane était toujours là, et elle était en passe de devenir immortelle, et il ne pouvait pas la tuer, sinon le prince lui en voudrait. Mais il ne supporterait pas de se voir abandonner pour elle. Pas alors qu'il était enceint, et sur le point d'accoucher. S'il se voyait rejeter, alors là il tuerait Jane. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, alors elle non plus.

Il pensa ensuite aux restes des avengers. Sous l'apparence de Mollie, tous avaient été charmants avec lui, gentils, patients et protecteurs. Il avait aimé ses moments passés avec Clint, à tirer sur des cibles, ou avec Steve à parler d'enfants, ainsi que la présence de Tony et Bruce ! Et bien sur, les sorties shopping avec Natasha et Pepper. Ah, la douce Pepper. Il faudrait qu'il passe la voir en priorité, ainsi que prévoir les mouchoirs. La connaissant, ça allait être un déluge de larme.

Mais il avait plus important à faire.

Ses pauvres enfants devaient être mort de chagrin.

OoO

Tony, Steve (Peter dans les bras), Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor et Jane étaient réunis devant un Fury bien mystérieux. L'écran était mis sur pause, sur une image de Mollie accroché aux barreaux, semblant souffrir. Le soldat avait eu un pincement au coeur en voyant cette image.

« Pourquoi sommes nous ici ?» S'impatienta-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

-Mollie s'est échappée.

-Quoi ?!»

Comment est-ce que la jeune femme, enceinte, avait elle pu s'enfuir d'une prison haute sécurité du SHIELD ? C'était... Impossible ! Fury esquissa un sourire et mis la video sur 'play'. Quelque chose explosa à ces poignets, et Mollie se tordit de douleur et se transforma en...

« LOKI ?!» S'exclama Steve tout en regardant du coin de l'oeil Thor.

Sur la video, le brun, tout aussi enceint que son alter égo féminin, brisa la cage d'un sortilège, observa la caméra en souriant, et se téléporta.

À côté de Thor, Jane serrait fortement la mâchoire. Comment était-ce possible ?! Comment avait il pu se libérer ? Qu'est-ce qu'avait trafiqué Thanos ?! Elle osa jeter un regard à son fiancé, et elle le vit larmoyant. Non. Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi.

Pâle, elle se dégagea et partit de la pièce d'un pas pressé. Thor ne s'était même pas retourné. Il était trop obnubilé par Loki, qui souriait à la caméra, la fixant de ses yeux verts piquants. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il s'approcha de l'écran pour toucher l'agrandissement qui avait été du visage du jotün. Son frère... Il était en vie. Il l'avait eu sous le nez pendant des semaines, et il n'avait rien vu.

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, et il sentit le noeud qu'il avait dans l'estomac depuis la disparition de son frère disparaître. Il se sentait tellement... Soulagé ! Épanouis !

« Mais... Il est enceint alors !» S'exclama Natasha, en regardant Thor, comme tous les autres.

- C'est le tiens Thor.» Fit doucement Steve à la suite de son amie. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. « Il me l'a dit, quelques heures avant qu'il... Qu'on le pense mort. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, je ne pouvais pas te briser ainsi... Je ...

- Tu as bien fait mon ami.» Intervint le Dieu, en relevant la tête, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Il se sentait revivre. Son Loki était vivant et enceint. De son enfant. Du leur ! Un bonheur sans nom le prit. Il allait être père ! Oh non ! Dire qu'il avait raté toute la grossesse de Loki. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, à tout prix.

« Où est il maintenant, ami Fury ?

- Nous ne savons pas. Il s'est juste enfui. Nous pensions que vous pourriez le savoir... Vu qu'avant que vous ne soyez fiancé à Jane...»

Fury continua sa phrase, mais Thor n'écoutait déjà plus. Jane. Il avait Jane. Pouvait il l'abandonner du jour au lendemain ? Et Loki ? Comment avait il dû vivre ces moments passés sous une forme humaine, alors que lui filait un presque parfait amour avec la jeune femme ? Il déglutit. C'était tellement compliqué ! Mais en même temps, le jotün était enceint... Et Jane avait été tellement présente pour lui. À chaque fois que Loki avait disparut, elle avait été là, qu'elle soit présente ou non, pour le soutenir. La première fois, il savait qu'elle travaillait à leur retrouvailles, en fabriquant un bifrost, puis la seconde fois, elle avait vraiment été là pour l'épauler, et l'aimer inconditionnellement.

Il ne savait que faire.

OoO

Loki était d'abord aller voir Hela. Sa pauvre petite fille était anéantit lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé. Quand elle l'avait vu, elle s'était effondrée en pleure. Elle s'en était tellement voulu de ne pas avoir trouvé l'âme de sa mère quand elle avait appris sa mort. La savoir en vie était un réel soulagement.

Après l'avoir rassuré, le jotün l'embrassa et lui promit de repasser aussi vite que possible, il repartit. Il passa voir ainsi Fenrir qui avait retrouvé sa liberté, ainsi que Jorgumand et Sleipnir. Odin leur avait rendu leur liberté à tous, juste après avoir appris la mort de son fils adoptif, et avait même des rapports plus que cordiaux avec la jeune déesse de la mort, qui venait lui rendre visite, à lui et à Frigga.

C'était d'ailleurs sa prochaine destination. Asgard, puis Jotunheim.

Il était apparu dans la chambre de ses... Parents ? Pouvait il toujours les appeler comme ça après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il les aimait comme tel, tous les deux, comment ne pouvait il pas alors qu'ils avaient mené une guerre pour le venger ? Non, ça lui était impossible, un amour inconditionnel pour les deux Dieux était venu remplacer la haine, la colère et le désir de vengeance.

Frigga, en ancienne magicienne, avait sentit l'apparition. Plus jeune, lorsque Loki faisait encore des blagues à tout va, c'était elle qui le retrouvait en suivant les traces de sa magie, alors il était tout a fait normal pour elle de sentir lorsque son enfant était là. Un enfant supposé être mort. La reine avait accouru jusqu'à la chambre royale et avait ouvert les portes précipitamment. Elle regarda celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son fils de haut en bas, et ses yeux se remplirent de larme en voyant son ventre bien rond.

« Oh Loki...

- Maman.»

Elle s'approcha doucement et le prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Loki la serra contre lui, les larmes lui coulant des yeux à son tour. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu.

Odin marcha d'un pas rapide vers ses appartements. Des gardes étaient venus le prévenir qu'ils avaient vu la reine courir à sa chambre, l'air désespéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait donc ? Heimdall avait aussi demandé à le voir de toute urgence. Déjà sa femme, Heimdall après.

Il fit ouvrir la porte et s'arrêta en voyant son fils, censé être décédé, dans les bras de son épouse. Il approcha doucement, et sans que Loki ne le voit, les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, le brun au milieu des deux Dieux.

« Par Walhalla, tu es vivant...»

Loki se détacha de sa mère pour se jeter dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci, surpris, le serra contre lui délicatement dès qu'il vit son ventre proéminent. Devant l'interrogation muette de ses parents, Loki répondit :

« C'est celui de Thor. C'était avant... Ma disparition.»

Frigga et Odin se regardèrent, un instant hébété, puis se sourirent. C'était certainement écrit ainsi, et ça aurait dû être ainsi depuis déjà longtemps. Loki et Thor s'aimaient autant qu'ils s'insupportaient. Cela ne pouvait finir qu'ainsi.

« Tu as été le voir, Loki ?» Demanda la déesse en lui caressant les cheveux, puis le ventre.

- Pas encore, j'irai le voir après être passé à Jotunheim. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?»

Frigga sourit. Son fils savait pertinemment qu'elle était la déesse de la maternité. Facile pour elle de savoir si l'enfant qu'il portait était un garçon ou une fille.

« Ce seront des filles.» Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

- Des ?

- Deux filles.»

Loki sourit à sa mère, tout en touchant son ventre avec émerveillement et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de prendre un Odin hagard à nouveau dans ses bras. Il allait être grand père ! Et pour de vrai cette fois !

Le jotün repartit plusieurs longs instants plus tard, écoutant parler avec étonnement Odin qui lui expliquait qu'il avait libéré ses enfants, qu'il s'excusait de l'avoir traité si différemment de son frère, et qu'il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir condamné inconsciemment d'être ce qu'il était. S'il s'était attendu à cela... Loki sécha les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues et les embrassa une dernière fois.

Il atterrit en haut d'une colline de glace. Il frissonna de froid, puis reprit sa forme originel. Ah, c'était déjà mieux, pensa Loki en sentant son corps se réchauffer. Il marcha dans la neige jusque'à atteindre le palais, flambant neuf du roi Byleist. Il se souvenait encore de la ruine dans laquelle il était venu, il y avait presque 5 ans. Cela avait changé significativement. La glace brillait de mille feux, et la neige reposait presque avec élégance sur la bâtisse majestueuse.

Cette planète ne reposait vraiment que sur de la glace... Constata-t-il en recherchant la moindre trace de pierre. La planète entière en était constituée.

Il franchit la porte de glace avec facilité. Il n'y avait aucun garde à proximité, et il ne sentait aucune présence.

Un bruit le fit sursauter, et il se retourna brutalement, mais ne vit rien. Loki sentit une présence, discrète. Puis une autre, et petit à petit, ce fut plusieurs centaines d'êtres cachés qui l'épiaient sans que lui ne puisse les voir.

« Montrez vous !» Cria le petit jotün en tournant sur lui même.

Un géant sortit de l'ombre, sans arme. Un autre géant, de sa taille cette fois, un enfant, rejoignit le plus âgé et lui prit la main. Un a un, tous les jotüns se montrèrent, jusque'à ce qu'il reconnaisse leur roi, la couronne le différenciant de tous les autres.

« Loki Laufeyson.» La voix grave du géant le fit frémir. « Vous êtes vivants.»

Loki s'approcha lentement du roi, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Peut être pensaient ils qu'il était un fantôme, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ?

« Je suis en vie, Thanos a fait croire à ma mort pour survivre, et pour se venger de quelqu'un.»

Byleist s'approcha à son tour, et posa sa grande main sur l'épaule frêle du petit jotün. Cela faisait tellement... Bizarre de voir ce jotün miniature.

« Vous êtes aussi enceint.

-... C'est l'enfant du prince Thor.»

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans toute la pièce, même pas celui de la respiration des géants. Cela angoissait Loki qui ne s'était pas attendu à une pareille assemblée. Il voulait juste parler en tête à tête avec leur roi, et repartir. Il ne voulait pas s'éterniser.

« Pourquoi êtes vous là, et pas auprès du Dieu du tonnerre ? Venez vous réclamer le trône ?

- Q- De quoi ?!» S'exclama le jotün, qui avait entendu dans la voix du roi le ton de l'accusation. « Non ! Non, je ne veux pas du trône de Jotunheim ! Je suis venu vous remercier.»

Cette fois-ci, de nombreux murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle du trône. Le regard de Byleist, dur jusque là, s'adoucit. Il fit un signe de la main à Loki, pour qu'il le suive, ce que fit le jeune homme. Ils arrivèrent à une salle plus petite, où il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

« Pourquoi nous remercier ?» Demanda le roi en s'asseyant sur une chaise de glace.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez mené une guerre pour moi... Pour ma mort. Alors que j'ai tué Laufey, et alors que j'ai causé la mort de plusieurs des vôtres.

- ... Malgré cela, Laufey vous aimait. Il n'a jamais cessé de penser à vous. Mettre au monde un avorton est rare, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des millénaires. Laufey a voulu vous laisser mourir, c'est vrai, mais c'est parce que vous n'auriez pas survécu dans notre monde. Puis Odin vous a pris. Ce qui s'est passé par la suite, ce n'est qu'entre nos pères. Mais vous êtes l'un des nôtres malgré tout. Votre peau en atteste. Et Thanos était une menace non négligeable, c'était aussi l'occasion.»

Loki sourit à Byleist, puis lui tendit la main. Le roi prit la petite main dans la sienne et la serra délicatement.

« Vous êtes un jotün, vous serrez toujours le bienvenu ici, mon frère.»

Le petit jotün eut un sourire timide pour son... Frère.

« Merci Byleist, merci de ce que vous avez fait pour moi.»

Loki se téléporta juste après, laissant ce petit frère qu'il ne connaissait pas encore seul.

OoO

Jane faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Thor n'était plus venu dormir avec elle depuis quelques jours. Depuis qu'ils avaient vu Mollie se transformer en Loki. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Et Fury ! Ce sale rat fouineur... Il était venu lui sous entendre qu'elle savait que Mollie était en fait le sorcier qu'ils pensaient tous décédé, puisqu'il s'était transformé juste après avoir parlé avec elle. Elle avait bien sur prétendu qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela, et qu'elle était juste aller lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt de faire du mal à ses amis. Fury n'y avait pas cru, elle en était quasi sûre. Tant qu'il n'avait pas de preuve... De toute façon, Thor n'y croirait pas, et il la défendrait dans le pire des cas.

Elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer désormais. Peut être aurait elle dû s'enfuir ? Mais si elle faisait ça, cela ferait d'elle la coupable, immédiatement. Ou elle pouvait faire passer cela par la fuite d'une femme au coeur brisé. De toute façon, elle était en passe de le devenir, avec le retour de Loki. Jane se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Thor devait se décider maintenant.

Celui-ci était dans l'ancienne chambre de Loki. Une semaine qu'il attendait le retour du jotün. Son coeur le serrait sans cesse depuis ces derniers jours, et cela lui était insupportable. Jane était partie de ses pensées. Depuis le début, elle n'avait été qu'un palliatif à la perte de son bien aimé. Il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais ce qu'il ressentait n'était rien pour ce qu'il éprouvait pour Loki. Il le voulait contre lui, tout le temps. Il voulait embrasser sa peau bleu et froide, l'étreindre tendrement dans les draps de leur lit et le couvrir de mots doux. Thor ne pensait qu'à lui, jours et nuits. Surtout enceint comme il l'était. Sif, Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun étaient venus le voir tantôt, pour lui dire que Loki était passé à Asgard pour voir le roi et la reine. Byleist avait prévenu Odin que son fils était aussi venu, et depuis, plus de nouvelle. Et s'il avait accouché ? Et s'il était quelque part, sans défense, entrain de souffrir ?

Encore plus stressé, Thor s'écrasa sur le lit pour respirer l'odeur qu'il y avait sur l'oreiller. Mais il ne sentait déjà plus rien, à part sa propre odeur. Il avait dormit dans ce lit toutes les nuits depuis qu'il avait appris que Loki était en vie, mais à force, l'odeur de Mollie, celle de Loki, avait disparu. Il lui manquait tellement.

« Loki où es tu ?

-Là.»

Thor se releva brusquement et regarda les yeux rond la forme de Loki, puis son ventre arrondit.

À suivre...

Voilà pour le chapitre 15, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose d'intéressant, mais voilà x3 J'avais très envie d'en faire un comme ça, sur les retrouvailles :)

Le chapitre 16 n'est toujours pas finit, loin de l'être en fait J'ai une petite baisse d'inspiration pour ce dernier chapitre, alors si vous avez quelques idées pour m'inspirer, c'est le bienvenu !

Donc publication... Dès que j'aurai fini le chapitre x3

À la prochaine, et joyeuse nouvelle année ^o^ !

Sedinette.


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Marvel.

Pairing : Thunderfrost principalement.

Bonjouur !

Je vous écris de mon cours de droit fiscal (la vie d'un étudiant en droit est absolument passionnante) pour vous remercier tous d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction, malgré mon côté lunatique et soupe au lait, et mes sautes d'humeurs.

Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, alors je vous remercie tous, notamment les personnes qui ont courageusement laissé un commentaire à tous les chapitres (notamment **Sora-sama**, merci pour toutes tes reviews, qui en plus d'être nombreuses sont vraiment longues à chaque fois !), avec toujours un mot gentil, sur ce qu'ils avaient pensé du chapitre... Ca m'a vraiment touché :) Et je ne parle pas des reviews super longues que beaucoup m'ont laissé, je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fanfic est autant plu, je ne saurai jamais vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse !

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu. J'ai eu une baisse de régime et d'inspiration, c'est pour cela qu'il a mis si longtemps à venir, je ne voulais pas sortir une dobe après tous les encouragements que j'ai eu, vous ne méritiez pas ça :)

Dès que je pourrai, je répondrai à toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre 15 puis pour ce chapitre, pour ceux qui sont inscrits à (donc pour ceux qui poste en anonyme, si vous avez des questions, hésitez pas à laisser votre mail :) )

Voilà, on se retrouve en bas :D

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

« Loki...?»

Thor se leva du lit, et trotta jusqu'au jeune homme, et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il tendit la main et l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Était il réel ? Et si ce n'était qu'une illusion ? Et s'il allait disparaître à nouveau ?

« Oui Thor ?

- Tu ne vas pas disparaître ?

- Non, plus jamais.»

Délicatement, le blond prit Loki dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui tendrement contre lui. Thor enfouit sa tête dans son cou et se mit à pleurer, puis à sangloter. Le brun passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et posa sa tête sur son épaule en souriant. Thor ne l'avait pas oublié.

« Je t'aime tellement...» Murmura-t-il en embrassant la peau blanche du brun, des milliers de questions bloquées dans sa gorge.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.»

Loki se détacha légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amour. Un frisson le prit, ainsi que Thor, qui le colla à nouveau à lui, en dévorant sa bouche de baisers furieux. Les mains se firent vite baladeuse. Thor ne voulait pas pour autant faire l'amour à Loki, non, pas alors qu'il était dans cet état, il voulait juste être sûr qu'il était bien là, contre lui, et qu'il n'allait pas partir. Il se pencha et passa un bras en dessous ses genoux pour le porter, et aller le déposer sur le lit. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son ventre avec révérence et adoration. Le jotün se laissa faire, regardant tendrement sa moitié.

« Et Jane ?»

Thor releva la tête pour regarder Loki. Il caressa la joue du jeune homme et sourit.

« J'ai des sentiments pour elle. Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à l'amour que je ressens à ton égard. Si j'ai accepté cette relation avec elle, ce n'était que parce que je te pensais mort. Je t'aime Loki, je t'aime tellement... Ne me quittes plus.»

Le brun sourit à la réponse et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Loki, comment ?

- Pas maintenant Thor.» Répondit il calmement en caressant son épaule.

- D'accord mon Loki.»

Ils se serrèrent simplement l'un contre l'autre.

OoO

Jane pleurait dans les bras de Darcy. La brune était revenu du nouveau Mexique en catastrophe dès qu'elle avait appris le retour de Loki, Bruce l'ayant prévenu. Oui, elle était devenue très proche de Bruce, surtout depuis que Hulk l'avait sauvé d'une attaque surprise de Doom.

Hulk aimait beaucoup Darcy.

Bruce aussi.

« Tu te rends compte... Depuis deux ans... Et maintenant plus rien !» Pleurnicha la blonde.

- Oh Jane... Je suis tellement désolée pour toi... Peut être se rendra-t-il compte qu'il t'aime plus que lui ?» Tenta son amie, sans vraiment y croire cependant.

- Il est enceint ! Comment veux tu qu'il l'abandonne ?! C'est finit...»

Darcy caressa les cheveux de son amie. Jane avait changé depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Thor. Elle était devenue colérique, suspicieuse, et ne lui parlait plus comme avant. Elle était la future reine d'Asgard, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle était plus sèche, moins préoccupée par ses études, ses thèses et la science en général. Elle l'avait éloignée peu à peu, à tel point que lorsqu'elle venait, c'est qu'elle était invité par l'un des avengers. Et maintenant que Jane avait besoin d'elle, elle l'acceptait à nouveau. Bien sur, elle pouvait comprendre que la blonde souffrait, mais tout de même ! Elle n'était pas un vulgaire bouche trou.

De toute façon, Jane n'avait jamais réussi à garder un homme plus de quelques mois. Trop autoritaire, jalouse, directive... C'était un miracle que Thor ait tenu aussi longtemps. Mais au final, il ne devait pas tenir tant que ça à elle pour l'abandonner dès que ce Loki avait pointé le bout de son nez.

« Tu vas survivre Jane, je sais que tu l'aimes toujours, mais c'est le genre de chose qui arrive.

- QUOI ?! Il était censé être mort ! MORT ! Et il est là, ce sale monstre, à me voler Thor !» Cria-t-elle, la rage déformant ses traits.

- Oh ! Tu te calmes maintenant Jane. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Loki est revenu d'entre les morts, ça ne sert à rien de... T'exciter comme ça sur moi !» Rétorqua la jeune femme, choquée par ces propos, en se levant et partant de la pièce.

La porte claqua. Jane releva la tête, étonné. Darcy s'était toujours montrée compréhensive et obéissante avec elle. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Son regard se durcit. Bien sur, Loki. Encore...

OoO

Thor et Loki sortirent de leur chambre en se tenant la main. Ils se souriaient tendrement, et les yeux du blond glissaient sans arrêt sur le ventre rebondit. Le jotün héla JARVIS pour lui demander de réunir les résidents de la tour dans le salon, sans pour autant dire la raison de la réunion. Il alla s'installer sur le canapé de la pièce, son frère sur ses talons comme un chiot.

Tony fut le premier à déboucher de l'un des couloirs, la curiosité le tenaillant.

« Lo...Loki.» L'ingénieur ne semblait pas surpris. Il savait que le brun finirait par revenir chez eux, pour Thor du moins. Mais si vite ? Il lui semblait qu'il n'était jamais parti quand il le voyait ainsi détendu sur le sofa.

- Bonjour Anthony Stark.

- Tony, Loki. Juste Tony.» Sourit le milliardaire en approchant lentement du couple. « Tu sais, Pepper va te tuer ?

- Mince, moi qui pensait avoir échapper à la mort.

- Tu le fais un peu trop souvent.» Intervint Thor, bougon de voir son amant ainsi menacé, son bras passé autour de sa taille se refermant un peu plus sur lui.

Natasha et Clint arrivèrent à leur tour et regardèrent avec un œil doux Loki et son ventre rond. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais lui firent seulement un mouvement de tête. Steve fut le suivant à déboucher de l'un des couloirs menant au salon, Peter dans les bras. Un simple sourire montra au jotün qu'il était la bienvenu dans la tour, et plus que cela encore. Mollie était une part de lui, elle était lui, qu'il cachait bien sûr, mais une partie de son être était une femme qui ne demandait que de l'amour et de la reconnaissance.

Pepper arriva en courant, prévenu par JARVIS. La femme avança de quelques pas. Loki put lire dans les yeux bleus qu'elle hésitait clairement entre le prendre dans ses bras et le gifler. Finalement, se fut lui qui prit la rousse dans ses bras, calmant les sanglots de son amie.

Amis. Il n'en avait eu que très peu, les asgardiens étaient des créatures froides et intransigeantes, le contraire des humains, passionnés et terriblement sentimentaux.

« Ca va aller Pepper, je suis désolé.

- Tu as intérêt... Nous faire ça...

- Ce n'était pas de ma faute, si j'avais eu le choix, un vrai choix, je serai rester ici.»

Il fit asseoir la jeune femme qui sentaient ses jambes trembler d'émotion de retrouver le brun. Bruce et Darcy arrivèrent ensemble, en se tenant timidement la main, à la grande joie de Tony, ravi pour le scientifique qui avait enfin trouver une personne qui n'avait pas peur de lui et dont tout l'être était accepté. La brune regarda Loki avec une curiosité évidente. Un homme enceint, ça, ce n'était pas commun.

« Je peux prendre une photo ?» Demanda-t-elle alors, en sortant son portable.

- Pourquoi faire ?» Bégaya le jotün, pris au dépourvu.

- C'est pour Facebook.»

OoO

Jane sortit de sa chambre, la faim la tenaillant. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à la tour, ça allait devenir risquer maintenant. Tant pis pour ses affaires, elle devait quitter le pays, tout de suite. Elle arriva à l'ascenseur, et fit les cents pas devant, tout en attendant que la machine arrive.

Alors que les deux portes s'ouvraient, une main puissante et bleue l'attrapa et la tira en arrière.

« Foster...»

La voix de Loki claqua de manière dégoûtée. Pas de 'mademoiselle', ou 'madame'. Les femmes comme elle n'avait pas le droit à ce genre de distinction. Jane frissonna de peur devant l'ignoble créature qui lui faisait face.

« Je dois dire que pour une humaine, une _mortelle._» Cracha-t-il en disant ce dernier mot. « Vous êtes plutôt coriace. Mais c'est toujours la même chose avec les nuisibles, c'est très difficile à exterminer.»

Jane se débattit de la poigne forte du jotün. Celui ci avait décidément bien plus de force que son physique voulait bien le laisser croire, surtout dans son état. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et la peur faisait monter l'adrénaline dans ses veines, elle avait déjà dû mal à ordonner ses pensées, elle babillait presque en essayant de formuler une quelconque phrase pour se défendre.

« Il est inutile de parler, pathétique petite chose.» Continua le Dieu en la poussant contre le mur. « Tu ne fais pas le poids, contre moi.

- Je t'ai battu une fois, je peux recommencer.» Réussit-elle a articuler, le souffle court, comme si elle avait couru un marathon.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu essaierais de me tuer, mon enfant et moi, à nouveau ? À qui vas tu me vendre cette fois, maintenant que Thanos est emprisonné ?

- Je le libérerai, et il te tuera !

- Oh non, je ne pense pas, petite idiote. J'ai Thanos dans ma poche, comme vous le dites si vulgairement. Comment me serai-je échapper sinon ?»

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à la question purement rhétorique, et maudit le Titan qui l'avait floué. Comment avait il osé ?! Elle était destinée à devenir une déesse, la Reine de tout un royaume ! Elle était déjà à moitié immortelle, grâce aux pommes dorées, elle n'allait pas en rester là. Elle serra des dents.

« Je te tuerai, et je prendrai cet enfant. Il aurait dû être le mien !» Grinça-t-elle.

- Tu veux prendre mon enfant ?» Loki sentit son visage se fermer et devenir froid. L'amusement était fini. On ne menaçait pas ses enfants. C'était quelque chose d'interdit.

- C'est MON enfant ! Tu me l'as volé ! Je le sais ! Je devais être enceinte de Thor, pas toi !»

Le jotün sentit ses mains le brûler. Il mourrait d'envie de matérialiser sa lance et de la lui planter dans le ventre.

« Je prendrai cet enfant, il sera mien, et je te tuerai.» Menaça-t-elle, son visage déformé par la rage et la folie.

- Mais tu ne peux pas me tuer...» Murmura alors tranquillement Loki, un sourire fleurissant sur son visage. « Sais tu pourquoi Thanos ne m'a pas tuer ? Oh, pour me faire souffrir, certes, mais aussi je serai à l'origine de Ragnarök. Si je meurs, il y a des chances, de très nombreuses chances, que cet univers soit détruit. Ce titan côtoie la mort depuis longtemps, mais je doute qu'il souhaite mourir. Et puis l'occasion était trop belle à son égard, pour se venger de toi.»

Loki se rapprocha de Jane, qui était entièrement pétrifiée, puis caressa sa joue.

« Mais toi, ma chère, toi je peux te tuer. Et je le ferai bien volontiers, surtout que tu as menacé mes enfants...» Il s'éloigna de quelques pas. « Cependant je n'en ferai rien.

- ...Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Thor voudra sûrement te punir lui même.»

Thor, jusqu'alors caché derrière un mur à écouter attentivement la conversation, sortit de sa cachette, le regard triste, mais dur. Le blond alla prendre son amour dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ancienne fiancée soit ainsi. Son cœur se serra brusquement et la rage monta en lui. C'est à cause d'elle si il avait été séparé de Loki, et de ses futurs enfants. Elle avait mis délibérément la vie de son Prince en danger.

« Comment as tu pu Jane ? Je te faisais confiance.» Gronda le futur roi, des éclairs parcourant sa peau, forçant Loki à s'éloigner de son amant. « COMMENT AS TU OSÉ T'EN PRENDRE À LOKI ?!»

La scientifique couina lamentablement, puis tomba en arrière en reculant pour fuir le Dieu du tonnerre. Comment avait elle pu en arriver là ? Tout était parfait ! Thor était à elle, Loki disparut, et elle bientôt reine d'Asgard. Pourquoi ?!

« Je... Je...» Bégaya-t-elle sans réussir à trouver ses mots. « Je t'aime Thor...» Finit elle par balbutier, les yeux rivés sur le Dieu.

- Tu aimes le pouvoir... Tu ne m'aimes pas moi. Tu mérites de mourir. Et de souffrir. Je laisserai donc la justice décider de ton sort, et tu seras juger par des les terriens, ainsi que les asgardiens et les jotüns. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela Jane... Vraiment...»

Thor s'éloigna finalement de la forme sanglotante sur le sol, et repartit avec son Loki, l'ayant soulevé comme une mariée pour lui éviter toute fatigue inutile. Ils avaient évité Ragnarök de peu cette fois-ci... Le blond avait beau ne pas être très intelligent, il avait parfaitement pu entrevoir ce qui se serait passé si Jane avait vraiment réussi à tuer son Loki. Les jotüns, fou de rage, aurait lancé toutes leur troupe sur Midgard, comme ils l'avaient fait sur Thanos. Les asgardiens auraient sûrement fait de même, pour venger le fils d'Odin.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, cette guerre aurait fini par détruire la Galaxie, l'univers, et enfin le temps.

« Je t'aime mon amour.» Murmura Loki à l'oreille de Thor, conscient de la colère de celui-ci, qui se détendit en entendant ces quelques mots.

- Je t'aime aussi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.»

Thor posa son amant sur le lit, ne faisant pas attention aux bruits de pas des agents du SHIELD qui venaient incarcérer Foster. Il ne se concentrait sur le jotün. Il caressa amoureusement son ventre rebondit.

Loki sourit tendrement en voyant son amant le toucher ainsi, puis il se crispa, inquiétant Thor.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je... Je vais accoucher.» Murmura-t-il en se redressant.

Thor devint livide en entendant cela. Quoi ?! Déjà ? Mais il n'était pas prêt ! Il venait juste d'apprendre qu'il allait être père, alors son Loki qui allait accoucher immédiatement...

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?» Demanda-t-il en tremblant légèrement.

-Toi ? Rien. Tu sais bien que je fais ça tout seul d'habitude.» Répondit il en se transformant en une femme.

Le Dieu du tonnerre se sentit coupable. Loki était très mal vu, à l'époque de ses grossesses. Un homme engrossé ? Le second prince ? C'était inadmissible. Ils l'avaient enfermé et avaient attendu qu'il accouche, sans aucune aide. Frigga, leur mère, en avait fait une syncope en apprenant ce qu'ils avaient osé faire à son bébé.

« Je... Je vais chercher Stark ! Ne bouges pas surtout !

-Je ne vais pas aller bien loin...» Grinça-t-elle en se rallongeant, n'ayant déjà plus la force de se relever.

OoO

Clint regarda avec émerveillement les deux petites poupées blondes qui dormaient dans les bras de leur maman. Dire que bientôt, il aurait son propre bébé dans les bras, songea-t-il en tournant ses yeux vers Natasha qui semblait aussi attendrie que lui.

Thor se tenait assit au chevet d'un Loki somnolant sous sa forme de jotün. Il avait sa main dans la sienne, et regardait avec le même regard que l'archer ses deux petites filles.

« Elles sont magnifiques mon amour...» Murmura le blond à l'oreille de son amant, tirant un sourire à celui-ci qui ouvrit les yeux.

Loki avait beau être fatigué, il tenait fermement ses deux enfants contre lui. Les petites dormaient paisiblement, après avoir crié pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

Sélène Anastasia Lokidottir, en référence à la déesse de la lune et aux ancêtres de cette chère Natasha, qu'il avait faite marraine de sa fille, et Abigail Pepper Lokidottir, en référence à la sorcière de Salem, et bien sur à la secrétaire personnelle de Tony, une humaine qu'il estimait grandement, marraine de sa seconde fille, et qu'il s'arrangerait pour garder auprès de lui, à coup de pomme d'or s'il le devait.

Thor et Odin n'auraient pas leur mot à dire.

D'ailleurs le roi et la reine d'Asgard attendait eux aussi pour entrer dans la petite chambre. Ils regardaient en ruminant leur impatiente les deux bébés par dessus l'épaule. Le couple royal avait été prévenu dès le début de l'accouchement par le gardien du Bifrost.

« Loki ?» Appela doucement Frigga qui voulait serrer contre elle ses petits enfants.

-Laissez nos parents approcher !» Fit Thor en amenant ses parents près de Loki, qui tendit Abigail à sa mère adoptive.

-Ils sont magnifiques mon chéri.»

Odin avait du mal à contenir ses larmes, c'était les premiers enfants de Thor, sa descendance. Loki eut un pincement au coeur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser rageusement qu'il n'avait jamais eu cette réaction pour ses autres enfants. Il ne dit cependant rien, pour ne pas embarrasser Thor. C'était sûrement le jour le plus beau de sa vie, et il n'avait pas le droit de le gâcher. Il laisserait éclater sa rage un autre jour.

Lorsque Frigga eut dans ses bras les deux bébé, Loki prit la main du blond et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Thor le prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa joue tout en murmurant à son oreille qu'il voudrait très certainement d'autres enfants. Le Dieu du chaos ne s'en étonna qu'à peine. Son frère avait le coeur assez gros pour aimer une bonne dizaine d'enfants.

OoO

Épilogue

Natasha regarda sa petite fille s'amuser avec les jumelles mi jotün, mi asgardienne, tandis que Peter, le fils de Stark et Rogers, s'amusait à tisser des toiles d'araignées autour d'elles.

Cinq années avaient passé depuis l'accouchement de Loki. Elle l'avait suivit quasiment tout de suite après, une nuit à peine après la naissances des déesses.

Pepper arriva, accompagné de Darcy qui tenait son propre enfant dans ses bras. La jeune femme avait finit par succombé au charme du scientifique, et avait épousé autant Hulk que Bruce. D'ailleurs le bébé avait tendance à passer parfois au vert (pratique pour distinguer les vrais colères des besoins du bébé, avait dit Tony à son ami).

Étrangement, tous les avengers avaient arrêté de vieillir du jour au lendemain. Thor avait longuement crié sur Loki en lui disant que ce n'était pas responsable de sa part de prendre ainsi des pommes d'or pour les mettre dans les plats des humains. Le Dieu du chaos avait fait la sourde oreille tout en berçant ses enfants. Le jotün ne voulait pas que ces mortelles meurent, il tenait trop à eux maintenant, et il ne s'imaginait pas dans un siècle, sans eux. Il avait simplement demander à sa fille de ne pas prendre leur âme, mais ça il ne l'avait pas dit, il préférait garder le silence là dessus. Si les avengers souhaitaient vieillir, alors il les laisserait, mais jusque là, ils étaient à lui !

Ils pouvaient bien vivre un ou deux siècles de plus, non ? Jusque'à ce qu'ils ne se supportent plus en tout cas. De toute façon, il ne laisserait pas Pepper partir loin de lui, il s'était trop attaché à elle, et elle aussi. Il comptait bien en faire une déesse.

La déesse de l'organisation peut être. Ou bien des causes perdues. Ca correspondait bien son rôle par rapport à Tony. Il lui en parlerait tien.

« Loki.»

Le jotün se retourna et regarda Thor arriver vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le tout nouveau roi d'Asgard avait fier allure dans son armure dorée de souverain. Odin lui avait finalement passé la main, à peine deux ans plus tôt. Loki, quant à lui, préférait vivre à la Tour, plutôt que sur le royaume des Dieux, où il était encore très mal acceptée. Il y allait tout de même une fois par semaine pour que les deux futures souveraines s'habituent à leur futur trône.

Loki avait été intraitable là dessus, les deux déesses règneraient conjointement.

« Thor, déjà revenu d'Asgard ?»

Le blond le prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa tempe.

« Tu me manquais.»

La réponse de son futur époux le fit presque ronronner de bonheur. Il pensa avec une joie malsaine qu'il n'avait certainement jamais dit ça à cette idiote de Jane.

L'humaine avait été jugée par un tribunal, conformément aux demandes de Thor, composé d'humain, de jotün et d'asgardien. Elle avait été condamnée à la prison à vie, pour avoir causé la mort d'humain, et pour sa tentative de meurtre sur Loki. La mortelle avait été enfermée aux côté de Thanos, et celui-ci ne cessait de se moquer d'elle. Elle vivrait plusieurs siècles, mais elle finirait par mourir, contrairement au Titan.

Pendant ces années, le Dieu du chaos avait souvent visité la prison. Thanos était une personne tout a fait charmante, une fois la folie meurtrière de la créature passée. Et puis, ainsi ils pouvaient se moquer à deux de Jane.

Oh, il ne doutait pas que d'ici quelques décennies, au pire quelques siècles, il pourrait faire sortir le Titan, et en faire un allié des Neuf Royaumes de Yggdrasil. Il les ouvrirait à de nouvelles galaxies. Plus efficace qu'une guerre.

« Toi aussi...»

Thor glissa ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de son amant, et le tira doucement dans leur chambre. Fidèle à ses paroles, le Dieu du tonnerre essayaient pas tous les moyens de refaire tomber enceint le jotün, qui se laissait faire de bonne grâce.

Et puis, Abigail et Sélène demandaient un petit frère.

Pour une fois, l'avenir s'annonçait sous de bonnes augures, et Ragnarök plus loin que jamais.

Fin.

Ouii ! Fini ! Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! La plus longue fanfic que je n'ai jamais écrite, je suis fière de moi x3

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin, que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop rapide (ce que j'ai tendance à être, je m'en rend bien compte, j'ai dû mal à m'étaler et à décrire tout ce que je voudrai).

Je voudrai rajouter que normalement, je devrai poster un chapitre bonus sur le lemon Thor/Loki!Jotun que j'ai sauté, et que m'a réclamé corps et âme Sadidette XD Bon maintenant je dois l'écrire xD Je le ferai, promis ! Je vous dois bien ça :)

Donc on se retrouve pour ce chapitre bonus spécial PWP, et j'espère encore écrire sur ce fandom !

À bientôt

Sedinette.


End file.
